Behind the Masks
by ladydhampir
Summary: Beneath cannon lies forgotten events. How far will one go to keep every secret hidden even in death. Just one mistake and everything changes. Everything may fall apart with just one endearment... "Saiai" beloved . ItaNaru
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:**

I don't own NARUTO. If I do, Sasuke would already be dead, Itachi and Kakashi and Haku would be alive, Gaara would be appearing a lot more often, Neji would be wearing his hair down and Sasori and Deidara would be oh-so together and oh-so not dead.

.

Hi guys! This would be my first Naruto fic hope it goes well. The setting is set on the start of Shippuden and just a mention of his training with Jiraiya. It would follow the events of the manga with deliberate alterations and additions here and there. I'll _try_ to keep the characters IN character the best I can (hope it works out). This is like a friendship thing-y with implied BXB (I would like it to not just be a friendship thing-y though… I'll work on that) For those who are doubtful with BXB pairings and wishes not to give the story a chance please don't flame and you're not being forced to read.

I suddenly thought of this story while I was trying to catch up on some sleep. Taking into consideration the fact that I overslept just because I just had to right down the plot at 2 am in the morning causing me to not be able to attend my first class the next morning which is 7am(that's my 3rd time! It's the lab of my Zoology class! Buhuhu…) I was obliged to make this fic worth the trouble. Sure hope so. (gulp) please comment on it!

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

"….." **speaking**

_'oh my'_ **thoughts**

_I love you're eyes 'Tachi _**flash back/dream**

.

**Behind the Masks**

.

**PROLOGUE**

_**(First encounter of a reunion)**_

_**.  
**_

"Ugh…"

_'I feel like crap… okay… I can't move a muscle and I have no idea where I am. Damn, I really should stop over exerting myself… Why am I killing myself with training again?'_

_'Oh yeah…'_

_'……'_

_'Sasuke'_

A chill overcame his being as the memory came rushing back…It was a nightmare that he wish not experience again. He shivered visibly as he felt tears fall. It was weakness. It was all right. If there is one thing he knows he can't afford to forget, it would be the events on The Valley of the End. It's just that this time… It won't be the end. He'll make sure. He'll save Sasuke from the darkness he put himself into. He's determined, he'll be strong, he'll make it happen…

If only it doesn't hurt as much as it did.

After a moment he stiffened.

Blue eyes struggled to open as a presence made itself known. It didn't feel like a threat but it was unknown. He was sure it wasn't his perverted sensei. The person didn't feel like a ninja. Even in his state he can sense danger and presences. He was accustomed to it, he had to. By the way he was treated when he was a child? He had no choice.

When he finally managed to somehow open his eyes- yes it's barely open but it is open in the least right? But hell- it's night time already. He can't see a thing. It wasn't as if it was completely dark. A light was present. Fire? He can't see much, his eyesight is hazy and a bit blurred. Yup. He really should stop straining himself too much. He heard shuffling and felt a presence crouch next to him a hand on his forehead. He can feel a tingling sensation on his cheeks. Hair? 'Hmm…she smells nice.' He tried to focus his eyesight only to be disappointed. He can't. All right, that's it! Definitely no more straining the body till he drops and cant even focus his eyesight! There's a girl there who smells nice and he can't even see her! Properly anyway.

_'Hmn… it would seem she's somehow smiling… I can't focus on it! But… I get the feeling she's amused and aw… she looks like she's worried! Damn! I can't even see her face properly! Dumb training, dumb chakra exhaustion, dumb Kyuubi for not healing me quicker, dumb light for being too dim, dumb lady for appearing when I can't even see her properly…dumb consciousness…I'm getting sleepy again…'_

_'It's strange…why am I being too…at ease? Almost safe…Such a gentle aura…'_

As consciousness gradually faded he heard faint chuckling above him. He pouted. That was a deep chuckle for a lady… He felt the hand on his move down to his cheeks, gently stroking. His initial shock with the voice vanished due to the gentleness. It was familiar, but why? He shouldn't be familiar with such a thing… He never received any except when Tsunade kissed him on the forehead… why?

Blue eyes turned to look up in inquiry…

With the last of his consciousness he felt the person stoop down on him and rest his forehead on his and said with that deep voice that was somewhat constricted.

"You haven't changed much…I missed you, saiai."

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

Sorry it was short but I thought it was appropriate... It will be longer in the long run and so...

PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT……


	2. I A Treasure Left Behind

**Disclamer:**

I don't own NARUTO. If I do, Sasuke would already be dead, Itachi and Kakashi and Haku would be alive, Gaara would be appearing a lot more often, Neji would be wearing his hair down and Sasori and Deidara would be oh-so together and oh-so not dead.

**Author Notes:**

Since I was so happy I tried to finish this as soon as possible. Sorry it wasn't soon enough. It's actually that period of time where all hell breaks loose for students- exams. Tsk. I always make new stories during exams… and I update during these times too… I wonder why… It's actually a very bad habit but quite relaxing.

"….." **speaking**

'_Itachi'_ **thoughts**

_I love you're eyes 'Tachi _**flash back/dream**

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

**Behind the Masks**

.

**Chapter 1**

_**(A treasure left behind)**_

_**.  
**_

Kisame is bored. Bored out of his wits.

"That damn brat! He'd normally be back by now. "

Since late yesterday afternoon, he'd done ALL he could possibly try to do. The first couple of hours were acceptably entertaining enough. He'd gone hunting for their dinner; he managed to get his hands on a young bear perfectly enjoying his little revenge on the fish eating omnivore. They'll be having meat for a couple of days. On his way back a couple of hunter-nins tried to-_ 'What did they say they'll do? Ah- that they'd cut me up like sardines and feed me to a bear._' Of course that caused him to laugh maniacally… He could still remember they're reaction when he walked up to them carrying an actual bear. How could they compare him to tuna?! _'Can't they SEE the teeth?! I'm more of a shark! If they're going to degrade me, a barracuda would be acceptable enough.'_

He sighed exasperatedly. Those were the only interesting things that happened after that, he returned to the cave they managed to find. After cooking, eating, there came reminiscing and then to just plain staring at the moldy rocks.

It's not like Itachi is a great companion cause he's almost not there. Heck- he seldom speaks. However, he listens. He may not be one to talk but he actually listens and if pestered enough can give sound and reasonable advice and opinion.

As an S-class missing nin compassion is never gonna give good results but the darn Uchiha is such a head ache. Too mature and too withdrawn. He makes others worry, if not for the fact that the man was way too powerful and ruthless he'd already be looking for him. The other akatsuki especially Deidara would always look at him questioningly every time he called _the_ Uchiha Itachi a brat. He'd either get a glance or nothing at all but he'd always laugh it off. They had always thought he was suicidal. He'd think that as well if not for that rather weird feeling he gets whenever he tries to discern the Uchiha's responses.

He sighed at the thought. That boy makes him feel old. It's almost like being a brother to a seemingly heartless S-class missing nin.

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"…Hmn…"

As the gentle breeze caressed his cheeks and the early sun warmed him, he scrunched his face in irritation. It's not like he's low blooded or anything, he's actually a morning person but he can't even remember ever sleeping that… comfortably. Well, the times he slept due to medication are an exemption. Sleeping in the hospital is no where near comfortable. It's just that. Sleeping with the absence of dreams, for someone like him even nightmares can be welcomed, anything just not the darkness and solitude. The pain can be welcomed.

"Wake up, Naruto."

A gentle nudge on his shoulders made him turn to his side and bundle up. He'll keep the moments peace for a little while more.

"…Naruto…" A small crease appeared between his brows at the persistent person. He buried himself on the sheets. _'Hmm…? Something smells nice…'_

"Little one… wake up…"

…

"_Little one… wake up. I'll be going soon, won't you at least bid me goodbye?" _

…

"WAIT!!!" Disoriented, he tried to make sense of what happened_. 'A dream? Hmn… what's that scent?'_ He looked down at his knees and saw a midnight blue sheet. Pulling it up to his nose his eyes widened in recognition. With a huge smile he turned to the person next to him and…

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….…..

.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Damn perverted old man! Don't keep you're face so close!" panting, he tried to straighten himself. He moved back so much he almost dropped to the lake. 'Oh- thank goodness. Wait!'

"Where's the lady?!" He frantically scanned through the clearing looking for her when-

"Ah. Aaaah… I forgot she isn't a lady…" He nodded to himself in contemplation while his hands scratched his skin. " Hmn… OUCH!"

"What the heck was that for, Ero- sennin?!" Jiraiya simply moved back while his finger covered his ear-. The action of course triggered…

"DAMN PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!!"

"KID! Shut UP!!! Geez, stop daydreaming would you? Besides, based on what you were muttering about I should say I'm surprised."

"Hu-h?!What are you on about?" The white-haired sannin simply leaned in closer and said to him in a straight face, "So, you're gay."

"WHAT?! Where did you get that????? Besides, where's the other person in this camp? I needed to talk to him." Jiraiya simply shook his head._ 'brat can easily be distracted.'_

"I didn't see anyone when I came around kid. Who is this guy anyway?"

"Hmn… I don't know. I was out of it yesterday; you know training and all that- ah! I just remembered. Remind me to never train like that again. The one where I train so hard it's as if I was attacked by akatsuki when I'm done, okay?" When the kid looked at him with those matter-of-fact eyes he groaned and muttered to himself, "Ugh so easily distracted." Then the kid continued his explanation/ rambling as if he never said anything.

"Moving on…I passed out here and then I woke up when this person walked up to me. Well, I couldn't see him since… well… the light was dim and I was, you know… out of it… and…"

"Agh! I understand, brat. Do you even know how much you squint your eyes even if it's noon?! If I didn't know any better I'd think you're blind! Just get on with the damn story." The kid just 'hmph-ed' at him. "Anyway, I mistook him for a lady since well… I just… thought- he –smelled –nice- and –besides-he-had-this-long-soft-hair and…oh! I should've remembered Neji…I really shouldn't jump into conclusions when it comes to gender and hair." Jiraiya slapped his forehead in irritation, note- to-self, never make the kid tell stories. He was cut off from his inward groaning when the kid said what he thought he said.

"Before I fell asleep again he called me… er…_ 'saiai'_?" Jiraiya gaped. The kid just said that a man called him_ 'beloved'_ with such a straight face you could almost think the kid doesn't know what that meant. And sure enough-

"…wait… why'd a guy call me that?!" The old sannin openly laughed at the changing colors passing the boy's face. From pale to a light blush to full blown flushed and then paled again. "Wah!!! Don't tell me he's a pervert?! Why am I surrounded by perverts?! He might have just saw me and decided to lust over me!" At this Jiraiya didn't know if he'd laugh or get mad. He looked with amazement and irritation at the frantic blond who have just looked at himself checking at his clothing. 'What does the idiot expect?'

"Get a hold of yourself, brat. You already said it was dark. Ever considered that that person mistook you for someone and when he realized he was mistaken, he left? Or it could be that he was just playing with you?"

"Do I even look like a freaking girl?! Can't you see my body built and my ruggedly manly face?!"

"No. What I see is a blond idiot with bright blue eyes who pouts like a girl. Not to mention you're short and no matter what you say you're thin. That's because you only eat ramen. If not for the Kyuubi, you'd be a fat girly boy."

Just as the boy finishes throwing every obscene curse he had on his vocabulary at his supposed sensei the legendary pervert decided to interrupt. "Naruto…" his voice was every bit serious but,"… you damn perverted Ero-sennin who can't fucking recognize a boy from a girl, don't freaking insinuate that…"

…he was ignored…and so…

"NARUTO!!! Shut-up before I slit you're throat!"

The boy stopped. He paled. He glared….

"You're one to TALK?!"

…then he screamed.

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"Took you long enough…"

"Hn. Anything happened?"

Bluish- black brows rose up, _'Did Itachi say something more than a 'Hn'?'_

"Nah. Hear let's eat. I caught a bear yesterday and on the way back I defeated a couple of hunter- nins. Nothing important happened."

"Hn. You were called a fish?"

"No."

"Hn."

"Canned sardines…"

"……"

Kisame stared for a while and then he smirked. "It would seem 'Itachi's alone time' turned out to be entertaining. Managed to relax Itachi?... or did you finally get laid?" Kisame babbled on and on through out Itachi's breakfast and the Uchiha simply ate not even acknowledging his partners presence and then… it went quiet.

Kisame let out a long sigh and said in a more serious tone…

"How was you're rest? Feeling better, Itachi?"

He was simply spared a brief crimson glance and a little nod as if that was all he needed to say. Better be sure Itachi, we have a mission at the hidden mist. It won't be a problem now would it?

"You doubt my competence." It was a calm statement; there were no hint of a threat not even coldness but a chill descended. The man didn't even look at him! Trust Itachi to be scary without even trying, but Kisame is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, he's used to the chills.

"Yes."

"I am fit to fight… even against you."

The shark man simply gave Itachi a jaw filled grin. If he was to translate what Itachi had just said it'll come out like this, _'Fight? I can kill you right now.' _Why was he still alive? He'd have to thank whatever it might have been that put the Uchiha to a better mood. His grin widened at what he's seeing.

"It would seem you slept well."

The Sharingan user was currently lounging on the cave floor with his back on the wall. He was gazing on the opening of the cave with his usual blank face. When they say that he was always emotionless they meant it as such. He was always calm, graceful, moved so naturally even when he killed. He never flinched, smiled nor showed any weakness. He's impassive to the point that he couldn't care less if he bleeds. He'll attend to it only because it'll hinder his mission. His eyes are always alert with the sharingan ever present it is filled with something even he can't account for but it was not blood lust. However, he was sure it is something wearisome. Contrary to belief he doesn't glare. That would equate to emotion and so he doesn't. He's naturally intimidating coupled with his eyes that anyone would be wary. However… today the aura is lighter… it can still make anyone in Akatsuki to be wary but he can tell it was lighter.

"Hn."

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"Naruto! Hurry it up would you?! What are you doing anyway?"

The boy simply tried to glared back at him while he checked his things. He's currently folding something when the old pervert started shouting again.

"Why are taking that with you?"

"Why? Is there anything wrong with it?" He asked this innocently that the old pervert just had to scowl. _'The kid knows why I ask…'_ He grit his teeth and tried to humor the child.

"For one thing, that piece of blanket isn't yours, next it belongs to someone you don't know and said person was no longer here when you woke, all in all the guy was suspicious."

The blond simply rolled his eyes and said, "Come on Ero-sennin, that person wasn't even a ninja and besides how can a piece of cloth hurt me? I don't sense chakra within it, do you? No, right? Besides it's warm and it's nice. Who cares who the past owner was? He left it, I have it, he wants it back he better find me first."

The white –haired sannin murmured something close to_ 'that was I was afraid of…' _but the kid does have a point. There are no chakra traces on the blanket or the surroundings- other than the kid's that is. Only a regular person would have such a weak chakra that it would disappear much sooner than ninja's. Besides the boy did claim that he sensed nothing wrong with the man. For one thing, the boy's senses can be trusted.- unlike his intellect. If he didn't sense chakra on the man it would mean that it was really weak added that the kid was exhausted last night. It cannot be that it was an enemy ninja who simply masked his chakra... else the boy would at least sense if there was deceit. The boy at least learned something from all the betrayals he endured- Kabuto's and Sasuke's in particular. Besides the boy is still alive, isn't he? The only thing that was bothering him was that the piece of cloth looked expensive. _'Who would leave something like that to a stranger?'_

It was made of a thin light material which is surprisingly warm. It was black all over with an embroidery of a blood red chrysanthemum at one side. It was a simple design but no where near cheap. A while back, they noticed a broach at the middle of the embroidery. It was a silver spiral much like the symbol on Naruto's jacket but with a red stone set on the middle. The damn expensive looking thing can be used as a darn cloak with the broach as its clamp. A darn fashionable cloak. If only the kid would wear something nice beneath it.

He turned his back on the kid and started a slow pace forward. The kid will follow later. He sighed after a while, "The kid doesn't even have a clue how expensive and valuable that piece of cloth is. He must only like it cause it's warm. Darn kid and his obsession with warm things…"

He smiled a bit and whispered in an almost bitter voice, "Damn deprived idiot."

Naruto on the other hand was busy trying to fold the soft light thing to perfection. He cares not why he suddenly felt attached to it. It was lovely, yes but it was warm. Maybe it was because it was given to him. There are only a handful of things he received, Iruka's head protector which he still keeps, the first's necklace he got from Tsunade which is hanging on his neck, and even the ointment Hinata gave him on the chuunin exam was still on his back pack. He can't keep the gifts his porn-reading sensei gave him. They'd rot, but at least it provided food other than ramen. Yup. He'll consider the cloth a gift. If the owner would like it back, then he'd just consider that he's taking it for safe keeping.

The blond smiled after a while and buried his face on the piece of cloth.

"Besides, it smells nice."

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

It's done, it's done! Before I forget, this took place a year during Naruto's training with Jiraiya and so he still got this childish thing going. That also explained why he is still kind of short. The cloak thing was something I didn't plan but who cares? I liked it. Hope you guys liked it too. Please, please leave comments… I'm ecstatic that there are those who added this story in their favorite and alert list but a comment would also bee nice… hope I'm not asking too much.

Oh. Another thing, this is unbeta-ed so pardon me if there are irritating grammatical errors and such. I'll try to fix them in a later date.


	3. II Illusions of Memories

**Disclamer:**

I don't own NARUTO. If I do, Sasuke would already be dead, Itachi and Kakashi and Haku would be alive, Gaara would be appearing a lot more often, Neji would be wearing his hair down and Sasori and Deidara would be oh-so together and oh-so not dead.

**_Current time period:_**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**_On the dream:_**

Naruto: 3 _bday_: oct 10

Itachi: 9 (Newly graduate genin) _bday_: June9

Itachi's bday should answer the question why their age difference is 6 instead of just 5. Itachi had already celebrated his 9th bday while Naruto would just be turning 4.

.

**Behind the Masks**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

_**(Illusions of memories)**_

_**Quiet no more**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"AHHH!"

"I can't take this anymore. Why is this sort of thing our job?" A heavy thud resounded by the huge northern gate of Konoha followed by an annoyed retort of another Chuunin.

"Stop that! It's bad enough that were on gate duty, I wouldn't let you give yourself a concussion and escape by yourself!"

The sun is blazing on the morning heat and so far everything was peaceful. No terrorists, no invaders, no spies, no thieves and even the fucking cat is not on the loose. That would only equate to no amusing genins spending their time getting scratched all over.

They sighed.

There goes the only thing that keeps the morale up. What other damn thing can make gate duty more acceptable than watching genins that got it worst?

"Quit complaining… I'm getting tired of retorting…ugh"

"Can we really not complain to Godaime-sama? You know and give her a bottle of - Hey."

Noticing his comrade's sudden alertness he turned his gaze upon the man who just entered. They were about to confront the person when they noticed the man walking just behind him. Taking note of the friendly wave they eased out a bit but then the person suddenly made a run towards the village. They were about to set out for a chase when the breeze blew the hood up a bit. They shared a smile and sat back down again.

"It won't be boring anytime soon, huh?"

The other just let out a low chuckle then added, "It won't be quiet either. That is if he hadn't changed."

The man beside him simply scoffed. "Silence? From Konoha's number one hyper active and unpredictable ninja? You must be kidding. "

"Good. Things were getting really boring."

"I guess."

"……"

"……"

"It's still silent."

"I guess."

They both shared a sigh. "Guess he finally matured, huh?"

"Don't sound too disappointed. He was trained by a sannin he must have matured; besides he was even wearing something that's no where near orange."

"……"

.

.

.

"_UZUMAKI NARUTO IS BACK!!!!" _

.

.

.

They shared a smirk.

.

.

He is back.

.….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

A bow there, a wave here, a couple of instructions here and there and a couple of signatures there, the busty blond smirked at the look her assistant gave her- she just signed an order form of personal importance. A crate of sake. What? She was running low.

She stepped inside her office and sighed.

"I didn't know paper could reproduce this fast. Damn, they beat rabbits in heat!" Walking slowly she gazed at the village she was now assigned to protect. Her gaze traveled to the carved faces of her predecessors. One fought against a friend to obtain the position, one was assigned by his brother, the other died in the hands of his priced student and the other died for the village sacrificing his son in the process.

"And me… I'll die buried in paperwork." The blond let out a chuckle as she sees her own face upon the Hokage Monument. Here she was looking over a village she swore she's never entering again and so far she's actually enjoying herself. _'Bullying people and ordering them around has it perks... And I can destroy as many tables as I want. Life is good.'_ It would have been better if the one at fault for her being buried in paper instead of debt was there visiting her and grinning at her.

"I feel so old. Even wishing to dote on a grandson! Er! Next thing I know I'd be missing a certain white haired idi…ot?" A smiled crept to lips as a frog suddenly appeared before her.

"It's time?"

"What time? Hey lady, I'm hungry how about a snack? Or… I could snack at you, busty. I guess Jirai—HYAA!" Tsunade glowered down at the 2ft. toad with the slant eyes of a pervert. She rubbed the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm herself while muttering to herself, "He's a messenger and the summoning world wouldn't appreciate it if I killed a mere messenger… but he's perverted… of course he is Jiraiya's but still… Does messangers need legs? No right? No. They don't." She was already nodding to herself as she made herself believe it'll be fine to destroy a couple of limbs when …

.

.

"_UZUMAKI NARUTO IS BACK!!!!!"_

.

.

The frog who's been backing away while shivering suddenly spoke. "Jiraiya-sama- told-me-to-tellyou-thatthey're- comingback!" With that he was gone.

Tsunade moved towards her table and took out a sake within her secret compartment. Taking a huge swig, "Haaaa! There goes my quiet reminiscing…"

The door opened and she let herself smile.

.

.

The brat is finally back.

.

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

.

"HWAAA!!! Watch where you throw those knuckles!"

A 20 inches wide and 30 m tall electric post now has a steady crack from one point at its base all the way to the top. Everyone backed away more afraid of the killing intent from a pink haired Kunoichi than the electric post that can now fall or crumble any moment. Ninja's from chuunin to jounin alike became weary at the girl also known as the Hokage's apprentice. Why you ask? That's because the girl didn't even use chakra. Nope it was just her knuckles and the post.

"You could hurt someone with that! Honestly…"

Piercing green eyes stared in shock at the man before her. She panicked. 'O-oh. I think I just attacked someone important.' It was just now that she managed to take in the material of the cloak. Expensive. This person even uses an expensive looking jewelry as a clamp for such a material. Yup. She's nervous.

Killing intent dropped and everyone who saw sweat dropped.

"Hya! Gomenasai!!!!" It was against her pride but her mistake was embarrassing to say the least. " I thought it was someone else!"

_She was at the top of the Hokage tower as she rested from her training when she heard a certain someone shouting his lung out. Konoha will be quiet no more. Two and a half years ago, she lost two of her team mates in less than two days. Both left for strength. One was bound to return and the other was a traitor. She was left alone. She became ecstatic to hear that familiar voice again. The voice was a bit lower but it was still colorful. She missed him. _

_She came running at full speed to greet him when she caught a glimpse of black and a small amount of red. No. no more. She's no longer ignorant. She researched for two years and there is only one group of people who'd wear black cloaks with a patch of red. 'So they knew he's be coming back, eh?' She only needed to do one thing. Cause a commotion.' This time I'll protect them.' _

_'Ah… I need to stop drinking coffee.' _After the hurried apology she started to take off due to the shame when…

"Honestly, Sakura-chan I don't know If I should be glad Tsunade trained you!" The hood swayed with the wind exposing the man's face.

Green eyes stared in complete stupor. She quickly turned around and then she saw it. Blue eyes the color of the sky matted by bright blond hair. She almost cried when she saw that mischievous grin of his.

She would've tackled him but… she simply smiled and said,

"You're still as surprising as ever, Naruto."

He took the hood down shaking his hair at the same time. He laughed a bit before putting his hands behind his head. "Of course Sakura-chan. Wouldn't want that title taken by somebody else now can I?"

"Naruto… "

His grin dropped and was replaced a reassuring smile. It was bright.

"Hm? Sakura-chan?"

She smiled as well. Relieved?

"You…** YOU BAKA!**!!!"

Then she hit him.

"What was that for, Sakura-chan?!!! That hurts… My poor head…"

He looked up and almost cringed. She was staring at him looking all dangerous.

"You scared me you idiot! Why are wearing something like that inside Konoha?! Black with red?!"

"Mou… sakura chan. This is a cloak with a hood and no clouds. Can't you see? It's a chrysanthemum. Other than that, it's just one red flower. Akatsuki don't have hoods and they wear those weird straw hat-thingys"

He was right of course and so she sighed.

"I guess I panicked huh, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Is it that time in the month again?"

"……"

"…er… Sakura-cha-**OWW**!"

"You tactless **BAKA**!!!"

Yup. Konoha is quiet no more.

.

.….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"....Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip....

"Ugh! Itachi, could you stop that?!"

Kisame… Is bored.

It had been hours since it started to rain and he's stuck with an emotionless, stoic and heaven forsake mute Uchiha. An Uchiha for kami's sake. Yes, he appreciates Itachi. Oh Kami knows how he wonders just how the Uchiha managed to get under his thick blue skin. However, this would be one of the times his ever so long patience and ability to entertain himself snaps. Days without any enemy and his partners mood isn't peachy either.

And Kami knows what an upset Uchiha would do to him…

A questioning glance.

A glance! If that wasn't aggravating enough he might as well drown on a puddle!

"I wasn't doing anything, Kisame."

"That's the problem, Itachi! Days! It had been days since we last did anything as exciting as torturing missing nins, hunter nins, fisher men and bears! I even ran out of things to blab about and you're still… well… YOU!"

"Just keep impersonating dripping water Kisame."

Kisame sighed. "You know Itachi That was supposed to bother you."

"Hn."

"You're advising me to keep on bothering you?"

"……"

"I'm stuck with a genius and all he you suggest is that? What happened to your good mood two and a half years ago?!?!! Get on with your alone time and come back less dark!"

.

"Hn."

.

.….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

A door creaked as years of accumulated dust raised from the floor. It had been two and a half years since the small room had any residence. The old apartment gloomily welcomed its tenant. A black cloak softly dusted the floor producing swirls of dust rising like clouds. Blond hair revealed itself as the hood was taken down and hurried footsteps entered the dingy room. Naruto quickly opened the windows trying not to inhale too much dust. He couldn't say he was glad to see this room again but yes, he was glad he's finally back.

Steady yet slightly glazed cerulean eyes stared up at the night sky noting the stars and the eerie moon that seemed to grin down at him. His eyes darted to the bedside table brows furrowing slightly. Two and a half years. For such a long time he trained hard almost to the point that he risked his life. He was no genius but he is determined… he will not fail. A trail of footsteps began to trail from the window to the small table leaving footprints on the dust…

"So it really has been that long…"

A tanned wrist appeared from under the cloak reaching for a small object that lied face down next to the old lamp. Flipping it up, the blond let out a small sigh as a bitter smile appeared on his lips. The group picture of team seven mocked him of happiness long passed. His most cherished memories of a small family disintegrated as it was divided by a traitor by blood, tears and pain. I hurt so why bring him back? 'It'll hurt more.'

"I always keep my promises, Sasuke-teme. My promise regarding you is the only promise I can keep at the moment… I will not fail... no matter how much it hurts…"

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

A blissful smile was playing on her lips as she made her way back to her house. It had been such a long time since she felt so refreshed. She smiled as she was greeted by the people who recognized her as the Hokage's apprentice but her mind was on earlier events.

One of her teammates is back. She spent two and a half years training by herself taking missions with someone else's team or helping on the hospital. Yes, there was Ino but she has her own team and if they are there well…it's different. She occasionally meets up with Kakashi but he's a Jounin, he can be given any team and being teamed up with a weak kunoichi isn't exactly fair for his standards. He is after all an ex ANBU captain no matter how lazy or perverted he is.

Her smile widened as she remembered Kakashi and Naruto's first conversation… nope- remembering made her frown. 'Those damn perverts! The first time they see each other in a long time and they talk about porn!'

While inner Sakura continued seething, on the outside the pink haired Kunoichi started chuckling. She missed her team. As her chuckling lessened she jumped on a roof and stared at the sky

"Sasuke…"

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the promise she guiltily made Naruto promise.

"He swore to bring you back… It's a promise of a lifetime…"_ 'I'm sorry Naruto' _"I promise I'll help you bring him back… and this time, I'll protect the both of you. "

With that she bounded off to her house intent on getting a good rest for tomorrow, they'll be having another bell test. This time, she swore she'll eat something.

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

_._

_The sky is painted with bright red that clashed with orange and persistent blue… the day is finally coming to an end. He was relaxing near a river staring at the waters. He would fidget every now and then and even flinch at harsh sounds. Being paranoid really isn't someone of his age be experiencing. He looked down at his hand seeing how tanned his skin looked and yet he frowned at how small his hands were. Curious blue eyes closed as he let his body fall on the grass. He's feeling a bit impatient, why? _

"_He's late…"_

_A pout formed on the child's face as he forcefully pushed himself on a sitting position with a loud "Humph!" and then flopping back down on the grass again. He was feeling tired and his eyes were drooping. And then, everything became dark._

_After a while a blurry vision of the night sky covered the surroundings. It was already that late… a pout made its way to his face as disappointment filled his seemingly illuminated light blue eyes. He was still groggy from sleeping but when his senses finally started to kick in he smiled. He smiled that sleep induced smile as he looked up to the child whose legs were his pillow. Before he could sit back up the child above smiled and bent low their foreheads touching._

"_I'm back." He whispered._

_The child lifted his head back up again… they were still close their nose only a couple of inches from touching. Blue eyes opened and saw the child grinning happily at him, "Did you miss me? It was my first two week mission although it was only low c rank. I was a bit worried I won't be able to make it before you go home. Thanks for waiting."_

_The cheerful grin became solemn…_

"_It's been a while… You haven't changed one bit. I missed you, saiai."_

_Waiting must have been tiring cause a yawn was all the child could say back. Darkness slowly descended again as sleep won over. Muffled chuckling were all he could hear within the darkness before his mouth started to move again…_

.….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

"I missed you too… saiai………."

"……?"

"…wait…**WHAT?!?!** What the heck?!"

.

.

**"SHUT THE HELL UP BRAT!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING!!!!"**

.

.

"Ugh… he **is** back…"

" I forgot just how irritating he was…ugh…"

.

_ITACHI's POV_.….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

"_You haven't changed much… I missed you, Saiai."_

_His voice sounded strained as if speaking such words hurts… it does…but it will be fine. He felt like laughing when the child under him sniffed him while squinting hard trying to see him which ended with the child scowling lightly at his inability. He missed this… it was what kept him living before. It's a wonder how he stayed sane during all these years. His smile widened when the blond started blinking… '… always sleepy….' He couldn't help it… he chuckled._

_It sounded weird to his ears… it has been a while since he last heard himself like that. It has been a while since he felt…light. Bliss turned to dread when he saw the child frown. He couldn't help but fear if he had been careless. But like always, his fears never lasts whenever he's with this child… the frown turned unto a pout. It was cute… it always was. _

_He noticed the boy's confusion albeit not knowing the reason behind it and so, he did what he used to do to calm the child, a gentle touch upon scarred cheeks… still so soft… and warm. The confusion increased… the boy opened his eyes again as he looked up with questioning cerulean eyes… Ah, this is what made me say those words against better judgment… gentleness is unknown to this child whose presence rivals the warmth of the sun. Even though the child soon relaxed and even looked content his pain would not pass. That was when he failed to bear it anymore. He stooped down and repeated those words he once upon a time already whispered. It's just that… this time… he won't be able to see the same response… won't be able to hear the same words. And just that knowledge hurt._

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"_I missed those words…saiai..."_

……

_His eyes widened for a moment when he heared the blonds mumbled response..._

_Unpredictable as ever…_

_He knew he should be worried… he knew he shouldn't be pleased… but he is. Those words he never thought he'd ever hear from his closest friend again… he was… glad. He saw a spark… a brilliant light within those blue eyes he adores so much… it was recognition. He should be sad… he shouldn't be glad cause as the sky hid itself again the light disappeared back to oblivion. Tomorrow, he would remember him no more. It's just that… a moment is enough. Looking down at the content smile playing on the others face he knew that it was enough. Standing up he removed his cloak. It was supposed to be a gift… he prepared it especially. A gift to a dear friend. A graduation gift… a smile graced his lips again as he covered his sleeping friend. At least I managed to pass it on… As he watched the sleeping figure he sighed. No matter how old his friend gets, no matter how tall he gets… no matter how much he might change… for someone like me whose time was set on a certain future and forever dwells on the past… this child…this boy…this person… _

"_The way I see you will forever be unchanged."_

_Once again stooping down he placed a chaste kiss upon the others forehead. _

"_Oyasumi… little one."_

_Moving farther to the right but not so far he leaned his back upon the tree he turned his gaze once again to the other as if he'll never once again see him…_

_Not like this… never like this… this will most likely be the last time._

_As red eyes slowly closed he took one last look before he let out a low murmur…_

"_You failed on one thing… saiai…" _

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

At last! I'm glad this was done… I had a hard time writing the dream part… I couldn't decide what the dream it would be! and oh... I had problems with their ages! Sheesh! Can't believe 5 years of age difference no matter how small it is could give me such a head ache! I had to research their ages and at what ages they should be! Why does Itachi have to graduate so early! Why should Naruto start academy so early! Ah! Headache! Anyway... I finally managed...Ah… things should never really be rushed. I'm glad It came sooner than later.

Thanks to those who reviewed and please… please those that still haven't… please at least leave me a treat… I'm getting Blue berry cheese cake for this( I still remember that) I'm not asking for anymore cakes guys… just a little time to make me know what you guys think of the story… please? With cherries on top… maybe if I add a drizzle of crushed almonds and chocolate syrup?


	4. III A presence most sought

**Disclamer:**

.

I don't own NARUTO. If I do, Sasuke would already be dead, Itachi and Kakashi and Haku would be alive, Gaara would be appearing a lot more often, Neji would be wearing his hair down and Sasori and Deidara would be oh-so together and oh-so not dead.

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

.

Yes… It's very late… I-I-I… I am SOOOO SOOOORRRYYY!!!! I have unending exams! Yes, they're not done yet! This will go on and on till the end of MARCH! I have two to three a week put aside ALL the paper works! Yes… I also hate paperwork. Making reports and sci. papers is so different than writing these… This is fun… Those. Are. Hell! And they often come back covered with BLOOD. Curse those red pens of doom!

Anyway… I made sure to at least make time for little things… I updated some of my other fics… I have another 3 you see… ehehehe… BUT I did manage to plan more for the flow of this story… This'll end up longer than I first planned it to be but not too long.. oh- another thing... I thank all those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. It made me REALLY happy despite all the exams...

**ANOTHER THING!!!!**

Could you guys please visit my profile after reading??? There would be an important** announcement** posted there... thanks!!!

_**Current time period:**_

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**Age on the dream:**

Naruto= 3

Itachi= 8

.

.

"….." speaking

'_Itachi'_ thoughts

_I love you're eyes 'Tachi _flash back/dream

**.**

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

_**(a presence most sought)**_

.

.

"NARUTOOOO!!!!"

BANG!

".itai….. grrrr… WHO THE HELL-…ah-hahaha… Sa-kura-chan…"

If he was mad a while back… now, he's just scared shitless. Sakura's looming over him her fist still shaking. He could've sworn he saw thunder just behind her as well as little black demons circling her basking on her killing intent.

It's just that… he doesn't know what he's done to make her angry! How is he supposed to say sorry If he does not know what to apologize for?! And then it hit him… HARD. On the head.

"Sakura… quit hitting him. You wouldn't want to have an injured teammate now would you?"

The gasping blond who was cradling his pretty tenderized head looked side ways to his window. There sat his perverted teacher with his newly acquired perverted book with all his perverted glory. However, as for the moment all Naruto saw was…

"Kakashi-sensei!!! Save ME!!!!"

A savior.

Kakashi lifted his gaze to the scene before him… He missed it… The playful injuries that could kill ordinary people… Insults that could have made ordinary people cry… Shouts that would have rendered anyone normal deaf… ahh… the Sandaime must have really trusted his abilities- that or he just wanted to get back at him for failing all those others that was placed under him. Thinking back on the smirk the Sandaime gave him when he was first informed…

It was punishment.

Letting out a long exaggerated sigh he fully entered Naruto's house and approached the bed. Naruto looked on to his sensei sensing salvation but then again- As he saw the sweet smile his perverted sensei was giving him he almost cried.

'How could I forget… '

"Sakura… don't hurt him anymore, ok? Naruto… I'm disappointed in you. How could you have done such a thing to us… just when you have just arrived as well. I wasn't even late- ok fine I was an hour late…" then he mumbled… "Happy now, Sakura?" There was a chillingly sweet reply "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Before the Jounin continued the, oh so creepy I'm-smiling-but-I'm really-pissed-at-you-right-now speech.

Thus start his first morning back.

'Kami hates me…'

"On a serious note, this is new to you, Naruto. You actually forgot about the test that was supposed to be 3 hours ago? I didn't think you were that tired. Was there a problem?"

Yup his teachers are all weird. One moment Kakashi was being nag-y, then the next he's all serious- not to mention he's often too quiet, too absorbed in thought or too absorbed in porn! The worst is that you can't tell the difference! However at times like this he's sure, Kakashi is deep in observation. He's being scrutinized. How could he tell? The Jounin is looking at him with those narrowed eye of his and his voice has no hint of anything in it. He's in his 'sensei' mode.

Kakashi stared at his student his eyes narrowing even further. He sighed. Looking back to Sakura they shared a nod. In an instant…

BAM!

"What was that FOR?! This is abusive, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan!" The two just looked at him pointedly before Kakashi continued. "Could you please listen Naruto- yes, you weren't listening" Naruto was cut off from retaliating , he looked down and sighed.

"Sorry guys… really I am. I just had an uneasy night." He tilted his head up a bit looking up at Kakashi with a slight smile on his face.

The other two simply sighed. Really. Who could stay mad with that smile? After a moment Sakura finally smiled, the little demons turning into little angels the thunder clouds disappearing. Kakashi on the other hand simply sat down at the end of the bed giggling at the book he had completely ignoring the exasperated looks his students directed at him.

"Was it a nightmare?" Sakura asked after a while. " Maybe you're just not used to this room anymore… I read about it once you see and-" She was cut off by Naruto before she started with her expectedly long talk that he was sure he won't understand.

"It wasn't a nightmare per say… It was just…"

He paused for a moment thinking of some way to explain it… but at the moment…

"I-I'll try to explain later, okay?"

He looked at them straight in the eyes silently conveying a promise. It was all they needed to hear. Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise.

Kakashi studied him a little more before nodding. "Meet me at the training field #3 in two hours. We'll resume the bell test. I'll report back to Tsunade-sama." With that said he disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

Tsunade is currently having a headache and she could be sure it won't be leaving anytime soon. How could such a thing have happened? Yes, lots of tragedies have had befallen leaf before. There was The Kyuubi and the fourth even Orochimaru and the Third but this…

"Jiraiya, can we really not-"

"No"

He had to cut her off. Such thoughts are futile and better not said. It was out of the question cause no matter what may happen even the Hokage can't stop such events… beside… he did promise. Like Naruto, he keeps his promises. Well at least he tries to.

As he looked at Tsunade's wearied form he just had to feel a bit guilty for telling her but for the plans to go smoothly he needed to tell her. Only her.

"Well, that is it for my oral report, Tsunade-hime. Here-"he said with smirk while handing her a rather thick collection of- paper.

"Jiraiya… what is this? You do know that added paperwork is NOWHERE near appreciated… right?"

"This would be the complete written report of our two and half years of training as well as the information I've gathered behind the scenes. Of course some of the more important info is coded. Only you can decode it. Good luck, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade simply groaned before her head hit the table mumbling profanities and her need for more sake.

Jiraiya simply grinned at his cursing friend. She has always bee cranky in the mornings and old age never did made it any better. Now being a sannin should have made him more knowledgeable right? Well- since old age didn't seem to give him anymore wisdom when it came to courting- he voiced out his thoughts.

"Get used to it Tsunade. I swear, your horrid attitude in the morning's gotten worst since menopause. Besides that- oh-ohhh…"

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"Maa…maa…Tsunade-sama, It wouldn't be good to kill Jiraiya-sama."

All activities stopped. There in front of the silver- haired one eyed lazy perverted jounin stood two of the most powerful people in the shinobi world. A woman seemingly in her late 20's stilled from the act of killing a mumbling 53 year old man.

Tsunade simply scoffed at him while throwing Jiraiya to the side. "You're just afraid of not being able to read the subsequent volumes of that perverted book of yours." she said while glaring at the chuckling shinobi. Her irritation only growing from the retort the author all but shouted.

"-HEY! The next volumes ARE to be looked forward to! And it's not PERVERTED! It's a literary marvel!"

"I'm surrounded by perverts… First Sarutobi-sensei, then my teammate and now… even my shinobi! Kami even my villagers are perverted." Imagine her utmost surprise to find out that the #1 most sought out series in Konoha was Icha Icha Paradise! And she almost flipped when she found out that it all started with their curiosity regarding a certain jounin who could 'always' be seen with said book. And it's…

"…ALL because of YOU!!!" she finally screeched at Jiraiya.

"You can't blame Sensei's perverseness on ME! He was a closet pervert just like that Ebisu guy!" and on and on the shouting progressed.

Kakashi simply sighed. It was as if seeing his two students at their 50's. It was beyond creepy. His musing were interrupted when silence suddenly ensued. He raised his eyes from his priced not yet released book that also has an autograph, so as to grace his Hokage his slightly divided attention.

"So, what's wrong with the brat?" she asked seriously. He would've smiled. Naruto really attracts the weirdest and yet strongest people…including himself of course.

"He overslept due to a dream… he is yet to explain it to us Hokage-sama. On the other hand, would you and Jiraiya-sama be watching your apprentices?"

With the smirks he got… Yup. They'll be watching.

"We'll be watching you get pulverized Kakashi. Don't take them lightly."

"."he said comically while giving them his one eyed grin." It would take place at training field #3 in within one and a half hours. I'll be going then, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama."

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"Kisame"

". Just wait there for a moment would you? I'm having a little bit of fun."

Kisame is pleased.

There in front of him are about 20 rouge nins who seems to have little talent and almost no brains. Itachi has kindly complied to let him get all of them. What? The Uchiha doesn't seem to be the type to get bored anyways. Kisame for the matter would be bored shitless for the next couple of days due to the extraction. At the moment they are headed for a relatively safe location for the purpose of the extraction. Yes, yes, they do have to prepare traps, genjutsu and all the other things Itachi usually does. All of that for what?! Yes, they'll attain another tailed beast but his consciousness would be with those stuck up bastards for a couple of days and not even Sasori and Deidara's bickering be enough to keep him sane!

"Oops, there goes another head. So who's next?! Uh- HEY! I was just warming up, don't tell me you guys are dead?" that would be pretty much the case. If it's blood and gore you want just leave it to Kisame and his shredder for a sword.

Throughout it all Kisame had been sparing glances at his partner. Itachi for the entire time seemed to have been meditating. Yep, meditating amidst all the cries, pleas and blood. This became a habit of his, it's like pay back to his accursed stoic partner. It's the only way he can irritate the Uchiha to the extent that at least a crease would appear on the others forehead. Somehow , he knew that Itachi wasn't meditating due to boredom or whatever reason others may have considered but- it was too zone out the cries… It was to let himself be carried away from all the death while still staying there- retaining his cold blooded apathetic mask.

Kisame simply loves to annoy pacifists.

A woman broke Kisame's lane of thought. She was wounded and her arm seems to look mangled. Kisame simply grinned at her. "Ah. There is always one in each group, aren't there…"

**"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

A loud cry of strangled sobs reverberated throughout the forest.

"…Itachi?"

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"You two do know that that was such an anti-climatic conclusion, right?"

"Oh shut it Kakashi-sensei, you're just upset cause you lost in such an anti-climatic way." retorted a grinning blond while a small bell dangled on his grasp. Kakashi simply looked at them exasperatedly but then again he couldn't help but be proud. 'They've grown…'

"Honestly Kakashi-sensei, to have such a weakness… pervert." Looking at his pink haired ex-fangirl student… this time he can accept the insult. She's strong now, she gained the right to critic others…it's just that… with this two grinning students of his… he could almost be sure. 'I'm loosing face here, aren't I? Sasuke's not even around.'

_Sasuke_

"Hmph! Honestly. You children have no respect for literary works. You should at least know that threatening to reveal the climatic end of a novel is almost worthy of execution! It's a crime! Honestly. Spoilers." The old perverted sannin simply glared at the two sweat dropping teens and turned a sympathetic eye on Kakashi. "I don't blame you Kakashi… that was so bellow the-OW!"

"Shut up you old pervert! They're ninja! What sort of ninja plays fair and what are you calling a literary work?! Its jut PORN!" The Hokage after glaring daggers at her sulking perverted teammate began addressing the other three.

"You three, from this point on will be a three man team- Team Kakashi. That would imply that you three are no longer in a student-teacher situation but are now equal shinobis of the leaf. Come to me tomorrow morning for your first team mission." She smirked, "I'd work you asses off to make out for the lost years."

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

_._

_A child is running through the street of Konoha. The sun is high up in the sky showering the hidden leaf with it's gracious warmth. The child seems to be running to a place of much importance, if his excited appearance was anything to consider. The child seems jovial amidst all the frowns, the scowls and the unpleasant murmurs. It feels as if all these were done with utmost care but to a childs innocent attention… everything were of a much higher volume. Everything seems to have been said directly, each stare more intense, each insult more hurtful each action a lot… frightening. However the child kept running as if there were no noise around… It was as if he's running to some sort of sanctuary… as if he's seeing some sort of light. However, a phrase made the child stop, turn back and watch._

_The scene before him was like a refreshing breath of air that radiates with things unexplainable for a child. Two 'friends' walked side by side oblivious smiles upon their faces. The childs smile turned a bit somber but it suddenly lit up when the girl among the two fell face first unto the ground. The guy tripped her. After a moment the two friends started bickering and shouting but then the guy of the two suddenly smiled and said something that could not be heard. The childs face by now was filled with confusion. He seemed a bit too shocked that the bickering stopped and the two resumed their walk. The child continued staring at them until they passed him._

_Blue eyes went wide for a moment before a huge grin came to his face. The joking yet endearing words of the two kept repeating within his mind…_

"_You are such an idiot, saiai."_

"_You know you love it, saiai."_

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"So is it real? I mean… sort of like a memory?"

Sakura looked on at the back of his team mate. They were currently walking home after the bell test. Her Shishou, Jiraiya, and Kakashi walking just behind her. She knew they were listening, the Godaime wouldn't just be walking the streets of Konoha when she had lots of paper work to do. There must be a reason. Well, that or she's just running away from her duties again. Her musing were interrupted when Naruto finally replied.

"I… don't know. I think it must be but… somehow… how could it? I mean- I- ah- the dreams are all messed up. There isn't any specific order or anything and besides, they don't coincide with the memories I already have. The person on most of them… I- I don't remember having a friend at that age. If ever I had I would most probably NOT forget him. We- I mean the child that looked like me and that kid there seemed pretty close. Actually that child was the only person I've seen close to the er- 'me' of the dreams. "

" If only I could see his face… it had always been blank…and whenever I try to remember his features… I couldn't."

By the time the blond had finished his seemingly inner musing Sakura had already caught up to him and was looking straight at his face. She narrowed her eyes in thought, "Since when had this started Naruto? I mean, had there been anything weird before the dreams kept coming? Maybe someone messed- up with you." she looked back at the white haired sannin quietly asking the same question… he only shook his head and looked at her missing all his playful attitude a while back.

"Nope. There is none that I could remember and even Ero-sennin didn't find anything weird on me, around me or the events before. He even checked on genjutsu that might have been placed years before but… there was none. However… I guess It doesn't bother me much. It's actually a good thing. The dreams had been nice and whenever I wake up I felt lighter… a bit happier."

Everyone simply looked at him without saying anything, the way he spoke… it gave of the impression of nostalgia. And other than that… he looked… peaceful. They all had something on their heads, all have different thoughts, but one thing they share in common… They don't consider the dreams as something… to be put so lightly.

However…

…as they see the usually grinning and noisy idiot look so calm, quiet and content… Hell. They'd worry him later. As for the moment the blond was walking while looking up at the stars with a certain smile on his face.

It's the mask-less Naruto. They'll treasure walking with the real blond for a moment longer.

Then out of the blue the blond muttered quietly almost to himself…

"I guess it explains why I had been over sleeping lately…My sleep for the past 6 months had been the most comfortable for as long as I could remember."

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

_._

_A genin with his forehead protector hanging around his neck was looking frantic. His black hair reaching just a couple of inches from his shoulders clung to his face. Frustration, anxiety and confusion mirrored his every move and every gesture as he tried to reason with an almost teary eyed child whose wide blue eyes filled with rejection and hurt._

"_Naruto-kun please don't call me that and no- I'm not mad at you so don't give me that look."_

_The hurt upon those blue diminished but never fully left. It was just stubbornness simply became more apparent._

"_But why? If your not mad about it, why can't I?"_

_The young genin simply looked if at all possible, more troubled. "Naruto-kun… do you even understand the meaning of such a… uhm… nickname?"_

_The blond child simply grinned as he put his hands behind his head. "Of course! I saw two people calling each other that on my way here!" he said as all sadness disappeared getting replaced by the childs usual cheer. "It's what reeeaallly close friends call each other! It has to be!"_

_The older of the two let out a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose… "Naruto-kun…" _

"_Yes, saiai?"_

"_Stop that. And no. That's not what it means… well I guess it is… but no it isn't!" then a soft mumble of "I'm too young to explain this…" was barely heard before the older one bent down to be at the same level of the younger. "Naruto-kun… 'saiai'… would be… you know…uhm, reserved for someone special. Uhm, the most special person to you. Wait for her, okay? Reserve the title for that person… understand?"_

"_uhm…no? what's special?"_

"_Speacial? Uhm…I guess, it's a person who's…uhm… it-it's someone important. In this case it should be your most important someone. It's like your closest most important friend…you understand now?" The older ones way of inquiring almost sounded desperate and a tad bit hopeful while the younger one simply furrowed his brows in thought before he laughed. "Ah! I understand it now, ____-onichan!"_

_A sigh was heared from the older one as he stood up straight again only to stiffen the next moment. "So, what are we going to do today, saiai?"_

"_Naruto-kun I thought I-" he was somehow silenced when the child touched his hand and said._

"_Don't worry, ____-onichan! You don't have to call me that as well! I know you have someone reeeeaaallly special you call that. Please, please let me call you that… It's okay if you don't call me that too. I know I'm not that important but- ah!" The child suddenly stopped his rant as if he suddenly realized something. He looked up at a very troubled looking genin before he smiled that overly strained smile of his and said, "I- I ahahaha… forget about it -nichan! I guess you really mind… uh… erase it! I never said anything okay, ____-onichan?"_

_The child continued to laugh while the other simply looked horrified. After a while a second sigh left his lips, "Naruto-kun, stop that. You don't need to pretend to me. I really don't mind… really. It's just that I want you to understand that that name is supposed to be for only 'one' person besides I-" However he was cut off with a question, "You really don't mind?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

"_Then It's settled! Since ____-Onichan is the only one I have and-"_

"_Naruto-kun I won't be the only you would have. You'll meet and befriend many more as you grow-"_

"_AANNND" the child continued as if not hearing him, "____-onichan would ALWAYS be my most important no matter WHAT happens." _

"_You can't say that."_

"_I can! I know I'm sure!"_

_The older one looked down on the very determined and very stubborn child and sighed his third…_

"_You won't change your mind, huh?"_

_The child's grin widened at the resigned tone. "Nope! Admit defeat!" he demanded._

"_Hn." Was the only reply but it caused him to jump all around the place while dancing what seemed to be a victory dance. _

_Once he was done he saw his friend sitting on the same spot his hair covering his eyes. The child came close and placed a hand on the others forehead removing the bangs out of the way. Blue eyes looked on with worry only to be surprised by the others gentle expression. He stared. He was completely stilled by what he saw, a smile has graced the others lips. "You're really… this would be the first that you-" however he was silenced when his forehead met the others... _

_._

_._

_._

"_Yes, I guess you win, saiai."_

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

_._

Hah! Finally finished! Now, some explanations-

(1)'____-onichan'= this would be because the name had to be blacked off.

(2) Naruto can't see the face.

(3) This dreams are like this-- have you guys ever experienced waking up and remembering a dream and yet not remember how you remember? It's as if you just know that that happened and that was how it felt and that person smiled even if you really can't remember the details anymore or even how you managed to know what ypu think you know.. [hope didn't confuse you guys much].

Please review!


	5. IV The first wave of a storm

**Disclamer:**

.

I don't own NARUTO. If I do, Sasuke would already be dead, Itachi and Kakashi and Haku would be alive, Gaara would be appearing a lot more often, Neji would be wearing his hair down and Sasori and Deidara would be oh-so together and oh-so not dead.

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I started with this earlier to express my gratitude to all of you especially those who reviewed. This was also to make up to you guys and thank you for putting up with all the typographical errors, grammatical errors and all the other things. I'm considering getting a beta...

But as you guys might have noticed… this update is very… VERY late…I really tried to finish or even continue writing by April but I failed to… I really hate stopping… It cuts the momentum… I'll try to put it back again…YOSH! I will chase and drag the fire in my writing back and try to finish within a week (or two ^^)! If I fail I'll cut down on manga's! YOUTH!!!...-hmn… better cut on sugar as well… I guess…

Anyway… I again ask you guys to please visit my profile for a bit. There's an announcement there regarding an Itanaru fanfic competition organized by agni as well as a poll regarding a certain plot that's been bothering me. Anyway… you guys need not worry… I won't be starting that story until much, much later, preferably when I have finished this.

**_Current time period:_**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**Age on the dream:**

Naruto= 3

Itachi= 8

**.**

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_**(The first wave before the storm)**_

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

_._

_A deep red tainted the now darkening sky. The suns light is finally succumbing to the dark after offering as much tenacity as it had every single day. As always… it was breathtaking. Amidst the battle of black and red a child ran, a child whose eyes seemed like beacons against the now darkening sky, a glistening blue that rivals the sky at noon and as deep as the clearest of oceans._

_Rain falls from the clear sky as the child stumbled and staggered on his way. Little sobs echoed as flashes of scowls, frowns, hysteria and madness filled the surroundings… Flashes of countless events all unwanted, all painful, all cruel and all not meant for someone so young. Like thunder it raged upon the surrounding and like a storm, countless emotions flooded him._

_The sky cried tears filled with despair. There was sorrow, there was hopelessness, there was…pain._

_Small hands hugged a small frame as he choked down sobs…_

'_It hurts...'_

'_it hurts… why… am I here? Nobody wants me here! I… I…'_

_He blinked._

_Blue eyes blinked in confusion as his hands clutched the fabric near his heart. The pain was gone. It disappeared in an instant as if it wasn't there. It disappeared along with the bitter memories. It disappeared to be replaced by a calm scene of a huge lake as it bathed on the light of the full moon._

_It was such a peaceful scene that a small contented smile appeared on the child's face. Silent tears flowed as he searched for pain only to find none. The calmed silence was disturbed by a low groan and deep breaths. Blue eyes scanned the surrounding before landing at the base of a tree. _

_A gasp escaped him for he was mesmerized by the scene. There under the tree, almost hidden by the shadows was child. He was easy to miss due to the darkness that seems to be embracing him not to mention he wore clothing that was the same shade as his hair- dark black hair the color of the night. However, his pale skin glowed under the light of the full moon along with the glistening shade of…_

…_crimson…_

_The child was soaked in his own blood._

(1)

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

'Ah… I guess I can call this a clear sky. The stars are up and there's a nice breeze. Somehow it's not really as cold as usual as well. The children are supposed to be out and being noisy, so why? It's a bit too quiet even for me…

…. I should make sure the village is safer in the future… so that they can be at ease at night. I better work harder… cause people need me now, right?'

'Hmm? Is this rain? But It's… dry…

_Sand..?'_

'Ah...'

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

_._

_Utter chaos filled the night as panicked screams filled the sky. Civilians are being gathered- most of them unknowing of the situation until…_

_A flash of light_

_A deafening blast_

_A wave of sand_

_Everyone looked up to find their dear Kazekage riding upon floating sand. They stood in awe as they watched the enemy defend himself while riding on a strange white bird. Cheers were heard in support for their leader while Shinobi gathered and prepared their arsenal to help their Godaime in the fight. _

_A certain puppet master couldn't help but smile at the scene. If such events would have happened before, he knew… these people would be cheering the enemy and if worst comes to worst, would even help the enemy. His brother was their experiment gone wrong, their weapon out of control, and their possession who's got a mind of his own. _

_But now…_

'_Hurry! Prepare for battle! We're going to back up the Kazekage!'_

'_Do your best Kazekage-sama!'_

_How could he not smile?_

'_This should be enough of a reason for you to win, Gaara. This village 'needs' you and this time not as their weapon_

_But as our KAZEKAGE'_

_And so he worried not about an explosion that shook the entire village. Instead his smile turned unto a smirk when he saw a huge shield of sand covering the village up ahead…_

… _but…_

…_his heart skipped a beat when he heard a small detonation. His heart stopped when he saw a rain of sand and yet sees the shield of sand moving on the side. _

_The Godaime Kazekage's- his brother's ultimate defense crumbles and falls like rain upon the Hidden Village of the Sand signaling the conclusion of the fight._

_Gaara of the Sand falls unto enemy hands._

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"**GAAARRAAA!!!!!"**

'…I… succeeded…'

…

'Congratulate me, Uzumaki Naruto… '

"I… 'lived'."

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

The sky is clear blue with the sun hanging hotly above their heads and the best thing above it all, he is getting his first mission in two and a half years! It would also be the first mission he would have with team Kakashi. Just thinking of the super awesome high ranking mission they'd be getting made his grin all wide and his actions fidgety.

What?! Team Kakashi just has to be the coolest strongest team there is!

The captain, ex-anbu captain Copy Ninja Kakashi who copied up to a thousand techniques, Konoha's number one technique specialist/ pervert student of the Yondaime Hokage, only known bearer of the Sharinggan that isn't an Uchiha and known creator of the dreaded killing move- Chidori.

Haruno Sakura, apprentice to the Godaime Hokage in terms of beauty, raw unadulterated and freakishly scary strength, and not to forget her medical jutsu. Yes, he hadn't seen it yet but it just HAD to be awesome!

And then there's himself, Uzumaki Naruto. The drop dead gorgeous future Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, apprentice to the great Toad Hermit, creator of the Sexy no Jutsu and Harem no Jutsu, the second only known living master of rasenggan not to mention the only one who had ever defeated and left the Sandaime Hokage bleeding/ nose bleed upon the cold floor of his own home with just a single technique!

Yup. Uzumaki Naruto is fully awake and is not totally hyper that morning. He also didn't adapt any negative traits from his sensei- most specifically his perverseness. It was natural.

On the sidelines…

A pink haired girl can be seen inching away from the only two people she was walking with and within their minds? She's got all the reason to. The tall silver- haired guy that appears to be of jounin levels was giggling over a perverse book while a blond teen was grinning weirdly at nothing while letting out a sly chuckle ones in a while. They pitied her. Oh- if only they knew what lurks within the pink headed girl's mind.

Sakura getting tired of the weirdness, the daydreams, and most of all getting ignored finally snapped. Of course as trained shinobis of the leaf her two companions felt it and stopped whatever they were 'doing'. Kakashi of course retained his calm and had simply lowered his beloved book on the other hand, Naruto suddenly stopped ones he felt the evil chakra that made his spine tingle. He then turned with the intent of asking when Kakashi saved him the head ache.

"What's the matter Sakura? If you want to make things clear with Naruto, please ask away. We may not have much time or energy to entertain such questions ones on the mission." Sakura looked taken aback by the accuracy- well that was what she really wanted before killing them, so her teacher really was accurate…in a way. Naruto however, looked as if he was trying to squint Kakashi till he melt- who can blame him if he can't glare wholeheartedly to his precious people? *yeah… right…*

"Kakashi-sensei, how come you sound so sure that we'll be getting a difficult mission?" Sakura asked out of curiosity, which was of course answered by, "Hm… It's just a guess." Kakashi said off-handedly while trailing his gaze to the aviary where the fastest messenger hawk of Suna must have already reached by now. His troubled thoughts were brought back to present by another troubling situation

On his right are two of the three people he had as a genin team. He could almost be so proud of them all three are apprentices to the three legendary sannins. It would have been perfect if one hadn't been a traitorous power hungry emotionally unbalanced child. Of course that would be ignoring the facts that the remainder of said team is now a hair breath away from being further reduced to one. 'Huh. And they wonder why my hair is turning grey. They try living my life.'

"Sakura… I told you just get on with the question. If your worried about asking don't make punching Naruto an outlet."

Sakura of course looked apologetic amidst the embarrassed smile, while Naruto had his arms crossed over his chest while he nodded his head. Of course that smug look of his slid when Kakashi continued. "A dead nin won't be able to help us with the mission and most certainly won't be able to answer your question, alright?"

Sakura smirked. "Yes. Sensei."

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

'I adore him. I adore him. He's the continuation of their wish. I won't hurt him. I won't. I won't. I-'

"- Are you even listening to me?! We refuse this! Can't you give us something else?!" the outrage within the voice was muffled by her continues chant of… 'I can be patient… I can… i-' "Baa-chan!!!"

That got through.

'To hell with patience!'

"Shut UP, brat!!! Just be grateful you're are still alive- which of course could be easily remedied!"

The shouting match filled with sweet threats and overwhelming respect for each other reverberated throughout the Hokage tower and everyone sweat dropped with one thought ringing on their minds… 'Someone called the Godaime 'Baa-chan' and that person is only being threatened?!' Why were there outraged wonders? Normally, a wall or a couple of walls would have already been knocked down but most of the times it would be a splintered table or just a body.

Yup. Uzumaki Naruto is lucky.

But of course others aren't… and so…

"Argh! Le-lemme go! Y-you're Ch-chok-king me, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Shut up Naruto! You don't know what your doing so just shut it!" screeched a pink haired girl as she frantically covered the mouth of her godforsaken disrespectful loudmouthed blond team mate as their pervert for a teacher restrained him. As Tsunade's apprentice she had been to whatever hell Tsunade had got to offer and as for Kakashi… let's just say that his pastime's permit in Konoha's bookstores is at stake along with the entirety of his collection.

But then again… when have Naruto ever cared and so-

"NOOOO!!!! I didn't train my ass of to receive such a LOW ranking mission! How am I gonna get to use my awesome moves in such a mission!" he all but screamed before he started to glare at his team mates. "Come on Sakura-chan… you don't want this now do you??? I'm sure the old hag gave you hell!!! After putting up with the menopausal hag would you be happy with a-" but even before he could have finished whatever obscene comment he may have had…

"NARUTO! Whatever happened to you having matured?!" he was suddenly subjected to Iruka's respect the Hokage talk. Thus start a different cause of a headache. Yup. Nobody would ever argue that the teacher is very close to a certain loudmouthed blond. They do have LOTS of similarities- its just that Iruka has better things to shout about- though it could be pretty tiresome. Then again, not everyone in the room was complaining… and it was not the Hokage- she is already trying to hang on to the last of her nerves. Everyone's eardrums were near disintegration when the door suddenly burst open.

'Thank goodness.'

"Hokage-sama!!"

'Urgh… another noisy one.' thought the blond Hokage at the rather noisy interruption to a different yet still noisy event. " What is it?"

"The Kazekage, Hokage-sama! The Akatsuki abducted the Kazekage!"

'…Gaara…'

"Team Kakashi."

All noise vanished as the children got replaced by soldiers…

" Team Kakashi. You have a different mission…"

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"…why?"

Bright amber eyes stared back to darkened red. A connection of pain, anguish, wonder and anger binds them. It's a toxic connection that may very well lead to deep loathing and uncontrolled emotions. It may. It may not. She felt her knees give up on her and yet her gaze never wavered just as the emotions within them never subsided.

She could not remove her gaze upon that man that had simply sat and closed his eyes as she along with her family got themselves butchered alive. Just when she thought she would be dying with her limbs scattered about he appeared in front of her.

She will never forget those emotionless red eyes of his that bore the famed sharinggan of the murdered accursed clan Uchiha. She wouldn't forget the passive gaze he gave her, and most of all, wouldn't forget the utter pain it cost her… Eyes that are filled with so much power that she…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed.

It was torture, it was hell, and it was pain beyond anything she had ever encountered. It was… horrible. It wasn't as if she would forget she knew before she stood up amidst her mangled limbs that if ever- if ever she most unlikely survive… she would forever be hunted by those cries… That the yells and screams of agony would follow her to her sleep… she knew of it already but- she wished for all that is good that she not witness it again. And so… now as she watch again, as she relieved every single event again, as she hear those screams again she was assured...

And so… when the illusion stopped…

… as she felt her consciousness slip

As she felt he knees give way…

She stared at those eyes with emotions so different from before…

.

"Why…?" no malice_…'Why do such a thing to me?'_

"…Why…?" no blood lust_…'Why keep me alive?'_

"…Why…?" no hint of madness_… 'For someone so young…'_

.

"It could only be you…"

.

'_Ah…' _

…_assured that the cries and the pain will always be dim compared to her hate for those eyes._

'_I must live.'_

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"Tsunade-sama is this wise?" whispered a very worried Shizune as she eyed the blond teen in front of her.

"It would be fine. I assure you." 'I hope.' Was the short reply of the Hokage which of course isn't enough. "But… Tsunade-sama… NAruto-kun is also a target. Shouldn't he be-"

"He's the best for the job. He is the one who most understand the Kazekage and here in the leaf he has the most reason to pursue the success of the mission." Was the godaime's firm reply before she added, "Besides…"

Shizune didn't speak or inquire any further. The look on Tsunade's face was enough to prevent her from asking her to continue. She looked helpless and yet determined. Or it simply be helplessly determined. She could only hope it wasn't anything deep.

.

...

.

"_You."_

"_Me."_

_The comeback had been a groan._

"_Oh come on…you could at least show how happy you are to see me." said the man with a bit of mock smugness on his voice._

"_Shouldn't there been 'at least try' on that sentence of yours? I could've at least tried to 'pretend' I was happy to see you?" _

"_Oh come on Hime, we both know you missed me." Said the man as he smirked at the exasperated look the other was giving him._

"_So. What are you doing here disturbing my morning? Shouldn't you be somewhere passed out due to too much sake or something?"_

"_Oh your just mad I walked in on you while you were drooling on your paperwork. You do know that the Daimyo and land Lords wouldn't be pleased to see important documents stained with drool. Your age must be really catching up on you. I mean come- HWAA!"_

"_Don't dare speak another word, Jiraiya. If you open that trap of yours I will make sure to fill it in with slugs!" hissed the Godaime Hokage to her soon to be dead ex team mate as her eyes narrowed in on him- that is after she threw the paper weight at him. She was just about to throw him out of the office when he did what she just told him not to do._

_But she could not carry out the threat. All it took was a single name._

"_Naruto."_

_For her day to crumble…_

"_Uchiha Itachi."_

.

(2)

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"You know you have a very weird fetish Itachi." Said Kisame as he followed his stoic partner as he walked away from the carnage. "What is it with you and the last man standing? You dislike 'em that much to torture and destroy their minds?" he added skeptically as he eyed the back of the still silent Uchiha.

"You know, I bet her comrades are blessing me right now for leaving them mangled yet dead other than mangled and insane."

Of course he wasn't waiting for a reply and like always Itachi never fails to meet up to expectations. He never even showed any sign of having heard his fish for a partner talk. It's just that Kisame happens to have developed a particular past time since being partnered with a mute S-class murderer…

His smirk turned unto a solemn frown as he shook his head while watching the unflinching back of his partner before mumbling,

"You are such a merciful sadistic bastard, aren't you?"

…he had passed his time…deciphering the complex code behind the mask of the notorious murderer of the Uchiha clan, clan prodigy and heir, Uchiha Itachi.

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"You're going out after the extraction again, aren't you?"

"Hai."

"Ah…" said the blue skinned man as he walked by his partner. " A week without a mute, stoic, eerily creepy not to mention stoic Uchiha… that'll be boring." He added sarcastically. For the likes of Kisame, he honestly didn't know if he truly was being sarcastic or if he was being honest. He inwardly frowned before he snapped _'Oh but goodness sake, how could I be honest?!'_

His inner hysteria was interrupted when a low voice called to him.

"Kisame."

He stopped walking and turned to look unto crimson eyes expression turning serious.

"What is it?"

You would've thought that Kisame would have been happily surprised but no, he was merely surprised. In an apprehensive way. He could count in one hand the couple of times Itachi called him by his name and it never started or ended with anything pleasant at all.

…

"_So… how come you're with a group of stuck-up bastard who just happens to be S-class missing nins? Not to include myself, Leader-sama and Konan but most of us are old freaks who should already be soil by now." he said as he looked over the 14 year old child in front of him with slight indignation. "Can't believe I'm partnered with a brat. Better make sure that your wayward emotional problems with bonds left behind doesn't hinder the job. I don't want to deal with children."_

"_There are none." Was the solemn reply…_

_Guess he expected the apathetic mask to crack on the insult or maybe he expected an attack . The most far off he considered was for the child to try to maintain his front… never yielding. However what greeted him was a simple glance of crimson. It was filled with emotion so overwhelming but for the likes of him he failed to distinguish a single one. One thing for sure, it was a deliberate action._

"_I cut them myself."_

_The mask did not break… that child got the better of him. By taking the mask off willingly… the child proved… Kisame was not dealing with a mere child._

"_Let us not speak of this again, Kisame-san."_

…

As he continued to look straight unto those blank eyes he couldn't help but wonder if Itachi would ever remove that Kami forsaken mask of his again. 'As if.'

Just before he could say anything Itachi had already turned his back on him and have already continued his treck to wherever he deems safe. Of course the act didn't sit well with Kisame and so he spoke up,

"Itachi." he called out but of course, he was ignored… he was about to brush the whole conversation aside when Itachi finally spoke up…

.

.

"Why do you let me leave?"

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

Kakashi watched his students along with Temari sped before him. He could understand why they were in such a hurry- it was a mission regarding Akatsuki and Temari's brother who happens to be the Kazekage as well as the one tails jinchuuriki. And then there's Naruto. He knows that Naruto isn't considering this mission as a mission- it's something personal. He may be the only one who understands Gaara's situation and pain at the moment. It's just that Kakashi has other things bothering him… why was Naruto in this mission? He can understand the logic behind it for he already understands that the most determined fighter is one with purpose and Naruto has plenty of both. Other than that, the Godaime completely trusts him but… Naruto is also a target of said organization. He can't help but feel that there was something else and the dreams Naruto kept on having is making him more worried.

And if the conversation earlier wasn't worrying enough he no longer knows what is.

…

"_Uh… so what is it that you want to ask Sakura-chan?" said the blond as he wished for all that was ramen that she wasn't going to ask for his blood. What? It's not like that that was something surprising. She is a 'bit' bipolar!_

"_I'm just worried Naruto… you know, regarding your dreams. Are you sure you should be just disregarding them like that?" she said worriedly._

_The blond simply sighed as he continued to walk to the Hokage tower, sure that his team mates would be following him and of course listening and observing him._

"_It's not that I am totally disregarding them… I have really thought about it. I have already cross examined my memories and the dreams simply don't coincide with any of them. It was more like a whole different version of what happened on my childhood. And I have already told you that Ero-sennin have already checked on any genjutsu and there weren't."_

"_Um… not to sound irrespective but… Jiraiya-sama doesn't seem to be a genjutsu expert. I mean, he could have overlooked something." She said worriedly. She had just ' subtly' doubted the capabilities of a sannin… but hey! It was a valid observation._

_Her worried musings were interrupted by lively chuckling. She turned her gaze from the ground to her two team mates. Kakashi was the one who answered her while Naruto continued subduing his laughter._

"_Actually Sakura, Jiraiya-sama as you have said is no genjutsu expert. And to be frank he's almost as bad as Naruto when it came to genjutsu." Said their silver- haired sensei with a one eyed smile as Naruto choked on his laughter. "But he is more than capable of detecting genjutsu's. He is a Seal Master you know and seals can be made to react to genjutsu."_

_Sakura perked up a bit with the info and finally smiled- that is before Kakashi destroyed her peace of mind by adding, _

"_But that doesn't erase the fact that Naruto here are having those sort of dreams and the fact that they are like a different version of his life is a lot more disturbing."_

"_Oh come on Kakashi-sensei… can't I have dreams anymore? Its not like they harm me or anything. They actually relieve me somehow." He said as he shrugged. "Don't know how though."_

"_Naruto."_

_The blond flinched at the warning tone. Kakashi means business._

_The blond simply walked on urging Sakura to walk a bit ahead so as he can have a conversation with his sensei unheard. Sakura obliged although begrudgingly but the pleading look the blond was giving her crushed her resistence._

"_Don't worry too much Kakashi-sensei. I know where you're getting at and honestly I am a bit worried myself but we can't do anything about it at the moment. I have actually tried and failed to discover who it was I kept dreaming about but I can't even remember how he looks like. And I can't particularly ask someone about it as well, I mean it's not like I have someone to ask about it now do I? No one cared for me then, Kakashi-sensei and so I have no one to clarify these dreams with. And no, on my dreams he we were always alone. And as of the moment have only dreamed of us meeting at one place."_

_Kakashi sighed. For Naruto to have spent the earliest part of his life with someone who cares- no slash that, with 'someone'… it must have been truly difficult. "I understand why you felt relieved by this dream…" he said not looking at the blond. "But you were in an orphanage before, right? Couldn't they have noticed anything?"_

"_Hai. I was on an orphanage but just as I said, in the dream we were together at only one location. Besides, the people at the orphanage never really paid attention to me and they often leave me at places hoping I'd get lost, get attacked or something. Truthfully I can't imagine myself having a friend at that age. I mean, honestly Kakashi-sensei if me having a friend that important at that age wasn't a dream… I don't know what is."_

_Kakashi looked down at his usually bright student and sighed. 'He had truly matured… to have been able to talk openly about his childhood was a clear indication to that.' He reached out and ruffled the golden tresses before walking ahead. He'll end the conversation at that. For the time being, 'I'll be talking to Jiraiya-sama about this the next chance I get.' _

_The blond only blinked before he smiled. As he watched Sakura scream at Kakashi about 'perverted sensei's and perverted blonds'- he'd have to ask about that later- he couldn't help but grin. He isn't alone anymore._

"_Hey! I am NOT perverted! What the hell did you tell Sakura-chan Kakashi-sensei?!"_

"_Oh nothing. I just told her how glad I was for having you at my team." Said the Jounin smiling at the shocked and pleased look the blond adapted but of course revenge is a bitch. And it took the form of a smiling pink haired Kunoichi whose hell bent on destroying his image. [what image?]_

"_Yeah. So Naruto… you pushed me aside to distract Kakashi-sensei with Icha Icha inside info?" she said as she smiled sickeningly before…_

_BAM_

"_Sakura-chan! How could you believe him just like that?!" he whined before pouting at his sensei's direction and mumbling, "Lying perverted bastard of a sensei."_

_Sakura simply took a deep breath. The blond can really make people worry for him and at the same time make them feel better. Finally considering as the past topic dropped she changed the subject._

"_Anyway. Naruto."_

"_Hm? Sakura-chan?" he said hoping against all hope that she wouldn't resume the interrogation._

"_That cloak you were wearing when you first got back…"_

"_Oh, that!" he said excitedly. "It was cool, neh? I don't wear it often… I don't want it to tear or anything and you can't believe how warm it is! It is incredibly light and- and-"_

"_And incredibly expensive and high class." She added. "Where did you get it anyway?"_

"_It's expensive? Well I guess it does look expensive…" he said as he looked down in thought. The other two members of his team simply sweat dropped. 'He just realized?!'_

"_Someone left it to me while I slept." He said. Seeing the confounded look Sakura was giving him he added, "I woke up by a lake with it covering me. Ero-sennin said that he found me like that and that there was nobody else there."_

"_Eh? Isn't that weird? I mean, an expensive thing like that was left to you by someone random? And it came with a broach with the same symbol you have on your clothes. I thought you or Jiraiya-sama made it made." _

"_Oh come on Sakura-chan… it's just a swirl. It's highly common."_

_Kakashi was listening to the conversation with growing interest… and then Sakura asked the question he had been waiting for._

"_Do you remember anything significant the day before? I mean, have you helped anyone before then or did you meet anyone before then?"_

_The blond scrunched his eyes for a moment of thought before he shrugged and walked on._

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX….

.

"_Why do you let me leave?"_

The question echoed on Kisame's mind. Looking straight unto the others eyes that always bore the sharinggan he smirked.

"Because I was sure you won't just go up and leave." Was his monotonous reply as if the answer was most obvious."

The other simply raised a brow at him in inquiry and so he sighed.

"In all technicalities Itachi, I don't see any reason for you to leave. Come on… in every way I look at things, other than you being a missing nin you brat have no where else to got to. Homeless. Nowhere to go back to."

His smirk widened.

"No one to go back to."

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"_Do you remember anything significant the day before? I mean, have you helped anyone before then or did you meet anyone before then?"_

"_You mean anything in particular or suspicious the days prior?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_I… don't remember."_

_._

_._

"_I don't remember anything of any relevance."_

"_Why? Is there anything wrong?"_

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

(1) This would be their first meeting...

(2) THis would be the first part of the conversation on chapter4... as you guys may have noticed this isn't all there is to it... a 2nd part would be coming.

FINALLY!!!! Gosh this took a while! I'm really sorry for the wait!!!

Anyway… I have just finished this. I mean the moment I finished typing I uploaded it and so… I'm so SORRY if there would be glaring grammatical and typographical errors… and please… leave me a review…please... PLEASE!!!! It keeps me sane! ^^


	6. V The wind picks up

**Disclamer:**

I don't own NARUTO. If I do, Sasuke would already be dead, Itachi and Kakashi and Haku would be alive, Gaara would be appearing a lot more often, Neji would be wearing his hair down and Sasori and Deidara would be oh-so together and oh-so not dead.

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

_**(As the winds pick up)**_

.

.

_Pain_

_A feeling hard to describe other than the simple word his mind seems to be screaming over and over again._

_It hurts._

_Every single fiber within his body hurts and he could be perfectly sure that if he opens his eyes his world would spin and it'll hurt more. Being hurt he had gotten used to but being sticky and feeling dirty he would never accept as normal. The most irritating thing as well is that the stickiness is from him and other than that it's staining his clothes. The more sticky he gets the more irritatingly weak he feels and even with his eyes closed he still manages to feel dizzy. _

_It's annoying._

_What's more is that a nagging clenching something is always present in him that makes him feel as if his heart would constrict any moment, well that is to consider that it isn't clenching yet, which it is. He could simply hope it'll stop. 'Unlikely.'_

_Maybe it was because he was so used to it that he can manage to still think amidst everything. He is perfectly aware of where he is and that it is already evening and that he is late, which of course is a bad thing. Then again going home dripping with slashed, burned, dirtied and sticky clothes would be worst considering his family is most likely getting ready for dinner. Also his brother might get permanently scarred if he sees him in this state. It would also be too much of a bother lying to his Mom about it as well. He can never lie good enough for her. Another thing to add to his annoyance is that his father would see him in such a state. Then all his effort of hiding it would be fruitless._

"_Ugh."_

_He'd be grumbling more if only his hate for whiners didn't stop him. No, whining means giving up to the pain. Giving up means loosing and loosing well it'll irritate him more and so, he had never whined. _

_All in all, he was a complete mess and is in a horrible mood that he'll slice anyone who'd touch him and so…_

"_AH!"_

_But then again, why further drench himself with other peoples sticky blood? It wasn't as if his own isn't irritating enough. And so, ignoring the spinning world and his dizziness he held on tight to the wrist of the person brave enough to near him while he kept the kunai in his hands steady at the others throat._

_He leveled the person with a gaze completely trying to not let the other notice how unfocused his sight truly was all the while ignoring the apparent age the one before him is. After all he had seen, he will never underestimate a child no matter how young, how blond and blue-eyed and seemingly clueless they are. And with how the child is looking at him at the moment he would never._

"_Erm, your hurt." said the child. He frowned. 'Well ain't that obvious'._

_Assessing the child carefully he noted with confusion the utter worry present in the child eyes. There is fear but it was too 'little' that he just had to doubt the truthfulness of it all but then the child spoke. It was quivering and a bit squeaky which somehow he could understand. He can't possibly expect a three year old child to have a low voice now could he? _

"_Please, let go."_

_However that was not the reason why he obliged…_

"_You're bloody... my clothes."_

_If it reached him as whining he wouldn't have let go but the child's fear simply became more apparent and somehow he just knew the child isn't afraid of the blood itself, nor is it his bloody self, no there is something else. _

_Once he let go he was not surprised to see the child have ran. What surprised was that the child returned and that it would seem he had removed and soaked his too big shirt and he could just imagine what the child is actually planning._

_He narrowed his eyes as the child neared him. By no means would he let anyone touch him like this. Even his mother would have a hard time to convince him if she ever that is, sees him in such a state. _

"_There is no need. Go home."_

_The child's answer must have been what made him lower his guard, even just a little._

"_No one cares."_

_The child's words were hardly relevant to his demand for the child to leave but it somehow fits... It made him analyze the child in front of him… bright blond hair with bright blue eyes, seemingly three years old, scrawny and annoying. His eyes narrowed at the scars on the child's cheeks and vaguely wondered if those were really scars or simply birthmarks. _

_Then the child took his attention on the most annoying way… _

"_Don't stare! It's creepy!" yelled the child suddenly while glaring with all his might. Of course it was not effective. He is an Uchiha. Besides, the kid's eyes were too wide for glaring and too blue and bright for malice and other than that he pouts at the same time. _

_It would seem that the child has an interesting vocabulary and that the child's wariness of him is almost completely gone, well that is to consider if he was ever wary at all. It made him wonder of all the times they could have met this might have been one of the worst instances and so he wondered…_

"_Why?" he asked 'Why aren't you scared?'_

"_Huh?" was the reply and then the child smiled, "Onichan, you're staring while you're covered in blood, of course it's creepy!"_

_He 'tsked' as he averted his eyes he concluded that the child is crazy only to snap up again as a cool cloth pressed itself on his forehead. He stared wide eyed at the child as he met his gaze._

"_You need help!" the child insisted._

_He blinked with surprise as memories long passed came rushing back… this time of a different annoying blond with hazel eyes tilting his forehead saying almost the same thing with an annoying smile on her lips._

"_Let me help."_

_It must have been the lack of blood or the aches cause he finally relented to the insistent child. He could only blame fatigue and the stickiness when he let the child wipe away the blood… could only blame the discomfort as he helped the child tear his already worn out shirt so as to use a make-shift bandage, and could only blame his need to not go home yet as he remained there watching the lake and moon with the child by his side._

_He need not ask how the child knew how to dress wounds. He need not inquire why he is still out. He no longer wish to know why fear is not present on the others eyes… _

_Wide blue eyes that should have shone with innocence and naivety bordering idiocy have looked unto his own with an understanding gaze filled with suppressed pain. Their passed and only conversation still echoing in his mind…_

…

"_Ne Onichan, do you know me?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh. Then onichan, have you seen me before?"_

_He turned his eyes back at the child beside him…_

"_Yes."_

_The child cringed. "Then Onichan, why…-"_

'_Same question?'_

"_I don't care."_

"_Heh?... ah… oh." was the child's dumb reply before he started laughing. Hearing the bordering hysterical laughter he looked back at the child with something aching to incredulity written all over his face then the child wheezed in between laughter, "You…are definitely… WEIRD, Onichan!"_

_He stared for a while and then he began to shake his head as the one who branded him weird turned from maniacally laughing to near tears depression._

"_Neh tell me Onichan, why do people hate me? I don't understand…" the child's voice was mild that it seemed it was asked through plain curiosity. He stayed silent for a while before he retaliated…_

"_Is that why you're sitting with me and not home sleeping? You're an orphan are you not?"_

"_Yes… the people there don't like me they want me hurt or… dead."_

_Ignoring the pained voice he commented, "You've got a morbid and interesting vocabulary for your age."_

_The child laughed. "Well you're weird! Besides I'm just saying what they said!"_

"……"

"_They call me a monster… I don't know why."_

'_I think I have a clue as to why.'_

"_So that's why you wish to not be stained by blood…" 'they'd think he attacked someone… how foolish.'_

"……"

_Staring at his hands he sighed…_

"_People… fear what they don't understand and they often hate what they fear. They don't want to see what they hate. If they cannot get rid of it they hurt it because they don't understand and because they hate it since they fear it."_

_The child simply buried his face on his bent knees muffling his reply, "What you said… What were you saying?" He turned to the child who's both chuckling and sobbing. Then the child asked, "Is that why you're also here?"_

_A bitter smile made its way to his lips as he said, "Father got over exited with a fire jutsu… he was training me."_

"_Oh… how about the cuts?"_

"_Ah… let me rephrase, he got over exited."_

"…_why…?"_

"_You see, people also hate what they envy or what they couldn't have. They praise talent and abilities and yet when they see more than they wish to see they fear it and so they hate it, it's just this time they also wish to control it."_

"…_huh?… Onichan, were you praising yourself…?"_

_Converting his amusement unto a scoff he said, "I was simply stating facts."_

_The child laughed. "At least you know why they don't like you." was the child's mumbled reply. He could have sworn the child was moping. He would have normally hated it but he simply stared._

"_Would it make you feel better if you do?" was his amused reply._

"…_NO… Onichan, can I see you again?" the child's sudden change of topic almost caught him of guard._

"_Who knows?"_

"_Oh. Ne Onichan, if I tell you my name would you tell me yours?"_

"_Maybe."_

_To his amusement the child suddenly sprang to his feet quickly wiping away any traces of tears. After a while he was greeted by shining blue eyes accompanied by a brilliant smile._

"_Onichan, thank you for talking to me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_As he reached up to shake the offered hand he understood why. When first they set eyes on each other they were both looking for the same thing. Something they were accustomed to seeing, something they both did not expect not to see. It is a fate they somehow both share, 'to be feared'. The irony… to find a companion due to such a similarity. Looking back at those expectant eyes he just knew… things would be interesting._

"_Hn. Im…"_

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

" Itachi!"

Kisame is annoyed.

"Are you not done yet?! You know how Leader-sama gets when we're late and I can't possibly give such a pathetic excuse as you being slow! He'll just say, 'Did you help secure your location?' sort of thing!" Yes, Kisame knows he's whining and yes even he is annoyed with himself but… but STILL!

"Well have you done _anything_, Kisame?" was the monotonous reply, and oh the multitude of things the damn Uchiha does to irritate him… and so he 'tsked' while he sulked on top of a rock. Of course he knows he doesn't have the right to argue. It is after all Itachi's job to find and secure the location and yes, he doesn't help. 'Not that I can't, I just refuse to.' being his only self defense.

However such trivial things are not the cause of his great annoyance. No. It was because Itachi did _'something'_ again. The damn brat caught him by surprise, _again_! 'Why can't Itachi react like normal people should?!'

Yup. His annoyance was _not _caused by anything trivial.

…_._

"_In all technicalities Itachi, I don't see any reason for you to leave. Come on… in every way I look at things, other than you being a missing nin you brat have no where else to got to. Homeless. Nowhere to go back to."_

_His smirk widened._

"_No one to go back to."_

…

Yes, he was perfectly aware that to say such a thing was cruel and it was a bit uncalled for but hey- it was the truth! The brat did say long before that he left no bonds. He cut it himself. Well, looking at it now he did fail to break one… his bond with his brother. But who cares? For all he know Itachi may have an ulterior motive for not killing his raving brother. Besides he shouldn't care in the least anyway, that loose bond of Itachi's is Itachi's problem if the kid ever attacks Kisame he'll kill him and by how Itachi treats his brother he'll probably meditate the entire time. After all he does like to act like he didn't care.

The damn brat!

Now, back to their previous conversation…

Yup. His annoyance was due to _that_ certain little talk. No. It is not due to the question. He actually found it interesting but the damn _brat_ just had to react that way.

…

"_In all technicalities Itachi, I don't see any reason for you to leave. Come on… in every way I look at things, other than you being a missing nin you brat have no where else to got to. Homeless. Nowhere to go back to."_

_His smirk widened._

"_No one to go back to."_

"_Ah."_

_His smirk turned unto a frown and it was not due to the monotonous, single syllabled, single worded, and extremely aggravating reply. No. It was all because the freakin Uchiha is freakin…_

…_smiling at him… _

"_I guess you're right, Kisame-san."_

_The damnable brat looked 'amused' and creepily so! It was frightening! And to make matters worst the brats smile turned to a smirk! For all the years he had been with the Uchiha the kid has not even grimaced! Maybe he'd frown a bit and maybe show a tiny itsy bit of annoyance but actually look the least bit amused?!NO!_

_And to make matters worst… the smirk was most probably because…_

…_Kisame was gaping…_

…_gaping like a blue goldfish…_

…

As Kisame watched Itachi perch himself on the rock near- by obviously finished with his task…

His suspicion was confirmed…

…

_Itachi turned his back at the still gaping Kisame his smirk gradually vanishing as the porcelain mask of an apathetic mass murderer reestablished itself… _

_Even though the shock was still there…_

_The disbelief still not fading…_

_The incredulity still plastered on his face…_

_Kisame heard Itachi's low voice loud and clear… the sound the same as that time long past… with all the emotion that was there before and maybe more. Except this time he can at least determine one…_

"_How comforting. Thank you for answering, Kisame-san."_

…

Relieved.

Itachi…

…sounded and looked…

Relieved.

.

.

.

WHY?!?!?!?!?!

.

Yup. With that…

Kisame's suspicion has truly been confirmed.

Itachi…

…calling his name…

…is never gonna amount to anything good…

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"Akatsuki"

Naruto cringed at the word. He would never forget his first encounter with those bastards. He would never forgive them for what he lost because of that as well. If only they have not targeted him… If only the one actually after him wasn't _that_ man and his fish for a companion… then… then Sasuke could still be in Konoha. And now… Gaara.

"Naruto…"

He started when Sakura's voice reached him. He's making them worry again but he just can't calm down… He finally acknowledged her calls by turning to look back at her. They were currently running just outside of the Fire Countries borders in a desperate attempt to reach Sunagakure as fast as they possibly could.

" I understand why you're this worried and it's not just because Gaara is your friend. I know that Akatsuki had also been after you and I know that it is for the same reason that they kidnapped the Kazekage as well."

"Ah… Sakura-chan, have you been snooping around Tsunade-baachans notes or something?" he smiled a bit at her mischievous smirk before looking grim again. Turning back his sight forward he said, "Me and Gaara have monsters inside us. I have the Nine-tailed demon while Gaara have the One-tailed demon… I know and understand of how his life had been. Heck- I'd probably ended up like that as well if it weren't for Iruka-sensei and then Jiji and of course you guys…" he trailed of as he said those words as a memory of a dream flashed unto his mind and a child's voice echoed around him.

"_They call me a monster… I don't know why."_

He must have stopped since next thing he knew Sakura was already beside him with a hand on his shoulder looking all worried and things… he tried to smile but failed and so he simply gave her a reassuring nod before running ahead again. As expected of course Sakura would never be satisfied with a half- hearted nod but before she could pester him Kakashi spoke up and as ever his theory was dead on.

"Remembered something, Naruto? A dream maybe?" he looked back at his sensei with an amused smile that he just can't fully feel.

"I have always wondered…" he said not exactly answering the question. " Why everyone seemed to dislike me and why most of them hate me and that even some of them want to kill me…" he paused a bit trying to remember his dream then he sighed.

"'People fear what they don't understand and they often hate what they fear. They don't want to see what they hate. If they cannot get rid of it they hurt it because they don't understand and because they hate it since they fear it.'" Looking back at Sakura's confused expression he added,

"Yes Sakura-chan, that did not come from me. It was him that said it… It suits quite well, neh? Actually there is another one but he used it to describe his own predicament…

'People also hate what they envy or what they couldn't have. They praise talent and abilities and yet when they see more than they wish to see they fear it and so they hate it, it's just this time they also wish to control it.'" he looked back at Kakashi with pleading eyes.

Having read the unasked question Kakashi smiled gently, "No Naruto-kun. Konoha may have dozens and dozens of demons but I am quite sure that you are the only one with a sealed demon in Konoha. I know that it is nowhere near comforting but-"

"It is, Kakashi-sensei. It is…" he assured.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his student… the little 'quoting of dream dialogues' of Naruto's was a bit unnerving. Naruto's dream friend is quite an intellectual by the way he speaks thus narrowing the number of possibilities. Quickening his pace he caught up with the blond thus running just beside him. He gazed at his somewhat surprised student before he spoke.

"Naruto... the way you speak… Are you beginning to consider him as someone more than just a character in a nice dream?"

The emotion that played upon the teens face was answer enough but the most prominent was anguish. His expression softened as he turned away yet his attention to the distressed teen never wavered.

"I…I guess…" Narutos near desperate expression wasn't something he wanted to see and to hear of it was almost unbearable.

"I guess… I'm beginning to wish that he's real." It was a soft whisper as if he's still asserting the statement to himself. "And yet I'm trying so hard to deny it… even though I- I want it to be true… that someone accepted me and was there for me. That someone actually accepted my friendship even though he was aware that everyone hates me… that someone… was just there…It's stupid. Really… I feel so…"

"It's not."

He blinked. Turning to see a slightly smiling Temari he attempted to speak only to be cut off.

"I don't know anything about this guy on your dreams Naruto but-"

"Hey! That sounds wrong!" she smirked at the irked expression of the blond but continued on either way,

"It's not stupid. Having people around you who are just there consciously or not caring for you is something most of us take for granted cause we had them while you…" she paused while a flash of guilt crossed her eyes then she added, "… as well as Gaara had been deprived of even that." She looked down sadly before continuing, her determination apparent from her words, "A probability that you have indeed had that even though he is no longer with you in the present is still comforting."

Naruto stopped then- still looking as if he was despairing over something. He faced her with guilt written all over his face.

"I feel selfish." he suddenly said. It caught everyone off guard he agitated a bit more before continuing

"Isn't it selfish?! Here I am despairing over the probability that I might have forgotten someone special while Gaara who had suffered more, who had been alone longer than I have, who… who forced himself to believe that killing people makes himself feel even a little bit alive… the very life that he could be loosing while we are having this useless talk about someone that could very well just be a dream! How am I-"

"SHUT IT!" she suddenly screamed.

…and so he did…

He looked dumbfounded at her before turning away embarrassed, the back of his hand covering the lower portion of his face. Temari was glowering at him holding her fan with one hand while the other was placed on her hips. She looked scary.

Seeing his face she sighed.

"Naruto don't be stupid. And don't you dare argue else I'll hit you."

…Naruto promptly closed his mouth… Sakura having landed just beside him placed a hand on his shoulder her face grim. "Naruto, there are a lot of selfish people around, me being one of them, and no- Don't even argue with me on that." She added when he was about to protest. "Of all the selfish people I could think of you will not even cross my mind. None of us had ever considered you selfish…"

"Especially Gaara." Temari suddenly added. "Naruto, if that friend of yours on those dreams is indeed real wouldn't that make him the reason why you managed to skip the psychopathic stage Gaara had? Wouldn't he be the one to have had saved you from the loneliness of being alone?"

"I guess…"

She finally smiled. "I think Gaara would understand… you see you troublesome blond, to Gaara you're that sort of friend. You saved him before Naruto. You made him see that he can find happiness… that if he opens up enough, if he works hard enough people would accept him… that he could ascertain his life without showering himself in blood. You gave him a goal. He has already reached the point where people respect him. The council may have assigned him his title as a new leash but his people… his shinobi no longer sees it as such. They see him as their Kazekage and…I thank you for that."

Naruto stared… putting aside the way Temari mentioned Gaara's killing spree before as if it was some sort of rebellious stage as well as the showering in blood thing… he managed to smile. After taking a deep breath he grinned up at them.

"I can worry more about this later, ne?"

Taking note of the smile, Kakashi nodded. Personal problems are bothersome on missions it's just that to Naruto personal attachments actually help. However this time his problem being not completely related to the mission at hand is under the bothersome category but then again… a bothered Naruto is an impulsive and fool hardly Naruto. Not exactly what the mission at hand requires. Seeing the blond get his bearing back determination shinning on his eyes he smirked.

"How about we not let the Kazekage wait any longer?" his tone was bored but his eye told a different story…

"Hai!"

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"Oh this is bad…"

"…I always hated to admit this but yes… this is bad."

"Damn."

"…yeah…"

"How about calling Shizune then?

"No need, if I'm correct…"

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama horrible news!" entered a brunette as she held a pig in her arms while clutching the morning paper…

"Whow… that was fast!" shouted a white haired man while he hiccupped a bit while Tsunade could be heard muttering a "Yup. Just in time." Under her breath as she furrowed her brows at the table.

Shizune looked taken a back a bit before her eyes landed on the numerous Sake bottles on the table. "…SAKE?! Tsunade- sama so early in the morning and are those…"

"yeah…"

Shizune neared the table and studied the pile…

"No…"

"Afraid so…" said Jiraiya as he lounged on his chair as a frown marred his usually perverted face.

"So it's that bad… how many times?"

"Just three. We only wanted to make sure." replied the Hokage before she sighed. "I assume your news had something to do with the morning paper?"

"Sadly… yes."

"So how was it?"

"The highest they had ever offered."

"Shit."

Tsunade suddenly stood up her hazel eyes hardening. "Those guys… they are to return now, right?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"As soon as they arrive… send them in."

Shizune simply nodded at them before hurrying off.

…

Shizune entered a while later the others just behind her but even before they could say anything-

"Stop! No- don't speak! You too, shut it!" they were interrupted by the Hokaage. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a while before continuing. "I have a serious headache and your… enthusiasm might render me capable of cracking your skulls."

Jiraiya gave them an apologetic smile before turning serious again. "We have a situation that needs to be addressed at once."

"What happened, Jiraiya-sama?" was the anxious inquiry.

The white haired Sannin sighed…

.

.

.

"Tsunade… defeated me at poker."

"……"

"…hwa???"

"She defeated me at poker… thrice."

"……"

"She also won a raffle…"

"……"

"It was the Jackpot price."

"...Oh no…"

With a vein pulsing on her forehead, Tsunade tried to rein in her temper. Taking a deep… very deep breath she finally spoke.

"That is why Team Gai is here. You are to act as reinforcement to Team Kakashi. Shizune would fill you up on the information regarding the mission."

Her demeanor completely changed from a drunken gambler to the most powerful ninja of Konoha- the Godaime Hokage.

"You are to assist in the rescue of the Godaime Kazekage… from Akatsuki."

"Hai, Hoakage-sama!"

"Yosh team! The red dawn will not mar the shinning brilliance of our youth!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei, we will persevere! They will-" BAM- a paperweight hit the wall.

.

.

.

"SHUT IT and just leave!!!"

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Gai? What are you still doing here?"

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama we'll be leaving for Suna in less than ten minutes I just had to wonder why you have sent Naruto-kun on the mission. Surely there is something behind that. If worst comes to worst in this mission Akatsuki may obtain two jinchuuriki's with one practically going over to them…"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him wondering why everyone just HAD to ask her that! Sensing the storm Gai suddenly backed up a bit with a nevous smile on his face.

"Of course I'm not trying to be rude, Tsunade-sama… I was simply-"

"Oi. Stop with blabbering." She sighed. "That is indeed true Gai but as I have said to those who have asked, Naruto is best suited for the job but yes it is also quite true that if worst comes to worst he may as well also be captured and then we'd have to deal with a double rescue mission."

Seeing Gai's gaping mouth and rounder (if possible) eyes she pinched the bridge of her nose. "However." That caught Gai's attention. "However that would be the case if worst truly comes to worst."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?"

She grinned. "Let's just say a stupid act, courtesy of my very own stupid team mate has revealed advantages hidden to us before. If our calculations are correct, the Gaki is/ would be relatively safe."

Gai sighed in defeat. "You really wouldn't be disclosing that event now would you Tsunade-sama?"

The smile turned to a devious smirk.

His head fell to a nod before sighing again, when he raised his chin again he was all 'twinkling' again that she face faulted. "All right then, Hokage-sama. I'll be taking my leave, I can't let my youthful team waiting any longer now could I?!" with that he sprinted out of the office.

…

"He sure is… 'youthful'."

Tsunade's head hit the table at the comment as she muttered under her breath, "Shut up Jiraiya."

"Ne you old pervert" she called as she glimpsed up at him from the table, "Do you think if the Gaki didn't wander off just after you sealed his chakra… could things turn out differently?"

Jiraiya sighed. They have had this conversation before… he always gave the same answer but she always ask again. Truthfully… he can't blame her.

"NO. It might be delayed a couple of months even years but the end would always be the same."

"Ah…"

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_(1)_

"_Ne old pervert, you said you'd teach me something today, remember?!"_

_The white- haired Sannin cringed at the voice. Sighing he turned his gaze on the growing ball of sunshine and energy by his side. "Yes. Yes. I haven't forgotten brat. Now listen to me and do try to pay attention."_

_He bit down a smirk as the child's eyes widened as it glistened with excitement. 'Still an easily pleased brat' He thought to himself._

"_Naruto… you are now aware of your two chakra sources, correct?" the child nodded. "However I doubt that you are aware that I can as well as any decent ninja sense your presence from over kilometers away!" Ignoring the indignant, "HEY!" he continued, "…and so I will teach you how to mask your chakra. You must be able to hide it from your enemies effectively or if not even lessen its feel. Your own is already quite big just imagine your tenant's."_

"_Another thing Naruto, there is a difference between having the chakra at your disposal for whatever technique you fancy from the chakra you can't tap into more so use. You may have suffered chakra depletion before but that doesn't mean that you no longer have ample supplies within you. Understand?"_

"…_uh… yes?... Oh for goodness sake! How do you expect me to understand? Explain it more clearly Ero-sennin!"_

_Groaning he rolled his eyes. "Kyuubi is inside you, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_However, you do not understand that the demon fox is made-up of pure potent chakra. Now, he can't lend you ALL of it, understand?"_

"_Yes… I think."_

_Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the grinning blond before muttering, 'I would have to deal with I think… urgh'_

"_Now, with what I'm gonna teach you I would want you to keep your chakra within your body. You see, if ever I could see your chakra as much as I could feel it, it would be all around you, scattered, overwhelming... all the synonymous term people could think of. I want you to keep that inside as much as you could possibly do. And yes, even the Kyuubi's chakra."_

"_Uhm… how am I supposed to do that? I mean I lived with that chakra loose like that since forever. That was normal. The way is feels is normal… how am I gonna know how it should be like?" Jiraiya nearly smiled. The kid is FINALLY becoming a bit more mature about things._

"_Yes… I knew you would say that. That's why I'm going to make you experience it." He smirked at the confused expression on the brat face. "What do you mean you old pervert?! How about explaining it a bit more?!"_

"_I mean just what I said. You will know how it feels. I'll seal your chakra for a while."_

"… _you must be kidding…"_

"_No I'm not. Technically It'll be like what Orochimaru did to you but of course it won't be poorly done."_

"…_really… you must be kidding… I mean- I… It won't be sealed for a long time right???? It could be easily removed right?"_

"_Of course brat! Trust me this is me were talking about. However do remember that because of that you'll be vulnerable and so I expect you to just stay by my side. I'll be taking necessary precautions. I would be putting up a 1 mile in diameter border where anyone with chakra above a normal citizen could be sensed right away. Now, remove your top so we can get started." _

_The boy didn't move. Blue eyes narrowed before the child growled at the raised brow. "Fine."_

"_Just remember the purpose of all this trouble, Naruto. Take note of how it feels like, okay?"_

"_Hai, hai… just get on with it."_

…

_A blond was running along the forest with a huge grin on his face. If anyone could have seen him they'd think he was an ordinary kid, 14 years of age who could be a foreigner. His blue eyes were lit with mischief. He had just ran for it after Jiraiya took up the barrier. He justifies his actions as a test of whether the sealing is really effective. Jiraiya did say that the Kyuubi's chakra was huge. Maybe he'd still be able to feel it._

_That… is a lie._

_He just wanted to play. Somewhat wanted to experience playing hide and seek with a 'father' and then experience getting scolded for making them worry about stupid things. Being an ordinary kid with no demon chakra hovering over him is an added bonus. It was a silly whim… a whim he just had to make happen._

_With his haste on escaping while the old man was concentrating on the barrier he only managed to snatch up his jumpsuit completely disregarding the shirt. 'Oh well.'_

_And then he saw a glimpse of it. _

_He stopped. _

_He was quite sure it was not Jiraiya or even a ninja. Ninja's have a different feel to them a sense of power even if their chakra was hidden they always feel different. Kakashi had always had a habit of sneaking up on people… so he knows. A while back without his chakra the full blow of Jiraiya's presence hit him while the old man was preparing for the technique. Thus finding out just how the villagers manage to always know if he was around._

_However that was not the reason why he froze._

_He felt as if he knows that person…_

_And so he followed all the while taking note of how distracted the other looked… how he at times staggered… how the figure seems to shake beneath his plain black cloak…_

_He started to worry._

_Just then the person stopped and then straightened up._

"_What is it you want?"_

_Naruto came closer. That voice… this presence… and if he comes close enough he knows, the others scent would also be the same._

"_It's been a while." The blond said._

_It's the man he met all those months ago… It's the man from the lake… the one who left him the cloak…_

_The one who called him-_

"_How have you been, saia?"  
_

…

_The man turned in surprise his face unreadable._

_With narrowed eyes and a horrible fake happy voice Naruto continued_

"_I loved the cloak, Tachi-onichan!"_

_(2)_

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

_(1) This would be during his training trip with Jiraiya. 6 months more or less since he received the cloak. _

_(2)Naruto was the only one speaking here_

_It's DONE! This had been difficult. Sorry for the wait guys! _

_This would be the point where things would really progress… Like it? Disappointing? Confusing? Please tell me… Positive or negative I want to know. I know I said negative comments are fine but please be aware that negative reviews are quite different from flames. _

_DO REVIEW please…_


	7. VI The Reunion of Strangers

**Disclamer:**

.

I don't own NARUTO. If I do, Sasuke would already be dead, Itachi and Kakashi and Haku would be alive, Gaara would be appearing a lot more often, Neji would be wearing his hair down and Sasori and Deidara would be oh-so together and oh-so not dead.

.

Note:

.

Finally Updates! I'm really slow in updating… sorry for that guys. I offer my heart filled thank you to all those that reviewed last chapter. It had been overwhelming. It makes me feel guilty whenever I take SOOO long to update. I really do try to update faster... truly!

Anyway this would serve as a **warning**- This chapter may have the tendency to be extra confusing. As many of you if not all may have noticed I sort of love to deal with emotions and flashbacks. There would be phrases that would be appearing randomly (well not SO randomly)… it should be treated as short flashes. It sort of adds a little more feel to the scene- well that would in my opinion. I'll be placing the exact scene where I got it before the chapter so as to prevent too much confusion. Please read or skim through it before hand.

**.**

**SCENES used:**

.

From **CHAPTER4**

.

"_So… how come you're with a group of stuck-up bastard who just happens to be S-class missing nins? Not to include myself, Leader-sama and Konan but most of us are old freaks who should already be soil by now." he said as he looked over the 14 year old child in front of him with slight indignation. "I can't believe I'm partnered with a brat. Better make sure that your wayward emotional problems with bonds left behind doesn't hinder the job. I don't want to deal with children."_

"_**There are none."**__ Was the solemn reply…_

_Guess he expected the apathetic mask to crack on the insult or maybe he expected an attack . The most far off he considered was for the child to try to maintain his front… never yielding. However, what greeted him was a simple glance of crimson. It was filled with emotion so overwhelming but for the likes of him he failed to distinguish a single one. One thing for sure, it was a deliberate action._

"_**I cut them myself."**_

.

From **CHAPTER5**

**.**

"_**It's been a while." **__The blond said._

_It's the man he met all those months ago… It's the man from the lake… the one who left him the cloak…_

_The one who called him-_

"_**How have you been, saia?"**_

…

_The man turned in surprise his face unreadable._

_With narrowed eyes and a horrible fake voice he continued._

"_**I loved the cloak, Tachi-onichan!"**_

.

**_Current time period:_**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**Age on the dream:**

Naruto= 3

Itachi= 8

.

**.**

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

_**(The Reunion of Strangers)**_

.

.

Kisame is troubled.

Yup. He has gotten over his annoyance of Itachi smiling and smirking at him. He forgot about it the moment he was faced with the entirety of Akatsuki again. Well who in hell wouldn't?! Just thinking of spending three- THREE frickin days with a man who's got a god complex, a guy who looks like a weed not to mention a split personality, a paper maiden as well as two freakin artists one of which is quite loud while the other is an insufferable hot head; Of course that would be ignoring the immortal religious loud mouth who's got the vocabulary of a street punk together with his money loving partner who's really REALLY supposed to be dust by now. It would be a very long three days.

. 'Glurg'

. 'Glurg'

. 'Glurg.'

…It's still not over. Huh.

And so he'll just have to brood over why he is troubled then, now shouldn't he?

Itachi smiled.

It's not that he can't get over that simple act, NO. It was because Itachi committed that act. Itachi actually opened himself up again. Even if it was for the briefest moments… the amount of time doesn't change the fact that he did.

Itachi dropped his mask.

If that wasn't something troublesome he doesn't know what could amount to being troublesome anymore. The first and so he thought last time was when the kid first arrived at Akatsuki. They were talking about his maturity as well as his loose… bonds…- DAMN!

"I'm SUCH an IDIOT!"(1)

.

.

.

'oh-uh'

No…

… he hadn't just screamed that…

Did he?

"We know that already Kisame." said an irate voice.

"How about I blow him up, danna?" said the other one.

He did.

Kisame rolled his eyes. Yup Sasory's and Deidara's bickering really isn't enough.

Turning to his side he could just make outs Itachis steady gaze at the Jinchuuriki and sigh…

No matter how irritating the outburst was it was quite true. Damn. He could really be pretty stupid. Both the times the damn brat lowered his damn mask was when they were talking about bonds- well sort of. First was really about bonds and then the next was him being alone meaning he has no bonds.

Question is…a bond with whom?

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"_Onichan, you know what?"started a small voice causing his companion to turn his way. Seeing the questioning ebony eyes he felt his lips twitch in annoyance._

"_You are not just weird… you're worst than weird." He said, voice oozing with irritation._

_The other simply stared._

"_Don't look at me like that! I am still waiting to hear the right words that would describe you… it will come Onichan, really it will. _

_The other rolled his eyes._

_Another twitch. But then again he could just feel a grin forming on his face, a sure sign of mischief, which the other must have noticed._

_The other must have had it cause he FINALLY talked. "Your point?" _

_Yeah. It wasn't much._

"_Onichan… you look old." He said plainly trying not to laugh at the others face._

"_Pardon?"_

_He grinned widely at his dark haired, dark eyed friend who's got a dark personality and said_

"_You look like a child with an old person's face."_

_He said it as monotonously as he possibly could- which was hard and was rewarded with a glare which made him grin more. He could just feel the refreshing feel of winning. _

"_You see Onichan, you aren't as big as the others which is normal cause you're seven-!"_

"_I'm 8."_

"_Fine! Eight! You're eight for goodness sake! You act older than the old people here… you really ARE creepy…"he shouted in exasperation especially at the short and monotonous replies. He was flailing his arms around to make a point and was pacing around the place._

"_Naruto-" started the other but was cut off when he started screaming again._

"_Really!" And then he started pacing again. "When I look at you from way away from me I could almost mistake you for someone whose…er… TEN years older than you! That old!" and of course he was not satisfied with just that and so…_

"_And don't get me started with your one word vocabulary!-"_

"_I don't-"the other cut off but of course was cut off as well. "Fine! Two to five words max vocabulary! And I thought you said you had talent more than people would want you to have? That makes you a genius, right?! If being nearly mute is a sign of being a genius, I really HAD no CHANCE! The most I heard you talk is when we first met! Imagine?! I considered THAT- that- er…"_

"_Conversation is the word, Naruto-kun." _

_He blinked before he scowled again._

"_Fine! I considered THAT as a con- conver…sation… ARGH! Nevermind!"_

_He stomped his feet and then glared._

"_Glaring does not suit you." Observed the other aloud which infuriated him more and so he screamed._

"_You're SO frustrating! You say those annoying things with such a… a… AHHH!!! It's the way you look that says you don't care what happens! The Hokage monument could crumble and I'd be surprised if you blinked! I swear the Hokage monument had more expressions than you and they're set on stone! Is your face set on marble or something?! Besides-"_

"_Besides what… Naruto-kun." _

_He stopped… he stared… he panicked… and then he ran for it._

_His friend looked annoyed beyond belief and he could have sworn he saw the others eyes and lips twitch with barely concealed annoyance. He looked scary… and yet…he looked so… cute trying and failing to keep his face… er… unemotional...? Yeah that'll do. He ran but just the thought of his friend looking cute made him giggle which eventually turned to an all out laughter._

_The other snapped._

_As he ran for dear life with an annoyed dark being right on his tail he couldn't help but continue laughing. He somehow feels as if his friend is appreciating the gesture even though he's showing the exact opposite._

_Game set match. No denying it, he won. _

_That is until someone pounced on him._

"_Tse. I won." He bragged as he looked up._

"_Oh really?" was the others somewhat amused reply._

_He gaped. _

"_Tsk. Who would've known marble could smirk?"_

'_Yup. I definitely won.'_

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"AHAHAHAHA! I'm only pretending to be stupid… AHAHAHAAHA!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Senile old woman attacking random people…" mumbled the blond in front of him and he couldn't help but agree. This would be one of the downsides of having a well known father who you obviously got your looks from. He had just been mistaken as Konoha's white fang and attacked by a retired old woman. Luckily all attention was diverted to Sakura who suddenly ran towards Kankuro and started her magic. She had grown to be exceptional just like her master.

At these times Kakashi just had to wonder on who was the damn crazy idiot that said that woman are fragile damsels that needs rescuing and are always in distress? All the woman he'd been around with are freakishly scary and somewhat insanely strong if not they would be manipulative and cunning especially the types that go 'KYAA!'. He'd just had to agree with Shikamaru that women are troublesome however, looking at another scary blond fussing over her poisoned brother…. He'd just have to conclude- Shikamaru likes troublesome people. (2)

Moving up a bit he took a glimpse of Naruto and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, yes Naruto-kun. Kankuro does have normal skin coloring like every normal people does."

The blond looked surprised for a moment and then embarrassed but eventually grinned like crazy. By the looks of things Naruto must be feeling a bit calmer and well… better. He looks as determined as ever must be because of a dream or something. Looking back the night before he better have, it was quite adorable at first but seeing him grinning all night was also quite disturbing. Naruto can be one that can make something so adorable into something so undeniably disturbing.

"Once Sakura's done we should better get a move on."

'Hm… at least he's focused. Well then-'

"Am I right in guessing that Kankuro-kun be the only one who's been poisoned?" having been answered by a nod he continued. "Then I can safely assume that we lost them?"

"Yes, that would be the unfortunate case-"

"No. We have not totally lost them. I attained a piece of clothing from one of them- Sasori of the red sands."

He could have smiled at the kid. "As any could expect from a sand shinobi- quite resilient, eh?" noticing the stiffening of the two elders within the room he asked fully expecting a reply. "So… Sasori of the red sand, who might he be?"

"He'd be my cute little grandson." Piped in the elder female who attacked him a while back-Chiyo-baasama as Kankuro have called her. He could only sigh grimly at the confirming nod the one called Ebizou-jiisama gave him.

How unfortunate. It would seem that they would be having a very emotional not to mention bloody reunion.

"Well then Chiyo-baasama, how about acquainting me to that charming little grandson of yours…"

The latter smiled up at him and started cheerfully at him.

"Oh you know, Sasori-chan is a very good looking and sweet boy, it's just unfortunate he grew up an orphan seeing that his parents were killed by your father…"

'Ahh… such a scary old lady…' To think she can adapt the same disturbing sweet smile Sakura often uses. Honestly, women.

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

Kisame… is bored.

Bored out of his wits

Exactly as he anticipated

He had long given up on trying to find out on whose bond Itachi is still attached to or more so… trying to cling to? Well that is, if that was possible at all. Itachi… cling to someone? Unlikely. A lover perhaps?

.

.

.

'That just HAD to be so WRONG! I mean… EW! Besides if it were the far off truth- the other must already be dead.'

Kisame's eternally scarred mind and ever so bothered consciousness had been- fortunately- interrupted by the weed. 'Well fine, he isn't just a weed- he's a firkin Aloe Vera.'

"Konoha ninja are approaching, a group of 4 led by a guy wearing too much green- Maito Gai."

"Who's that?"

"A jounin that specializes with taijutsu. He is not to be taken lightly." Itachi said in a way that you'll just have to wonder if he cared for the news at all. Kisame almost snickered as he muttered under his breath. 'Says the guy who wears too much black.'

Zetsu scoffed at that. "Says the fish whose colored blue"

Kisame grinned that teethy grin of his at Zetsu, "Says the black and white Aloe Vera."

"Stop acting like children. Now I'll be using that technique, who's going?"

Salvation. Kisame could almost feel the lights of salvation saving him from staying at this boorish place with the bastards…

"Me. I have a score to settle with that strange beast anyways…hm. Well anyway, I'm getting very bored."

"And we all know how dangerous boredom is to someone like you Kisame."

…

A grand flashy and badass entrance…

That was what he was aiming for.

Too bad they had someone who's got the byakugan… keh by the looks of it he still had the entrance he wanted. Looking around…

Brats.

He'd be dealing with a dog- if the feel of it is right, two brats, a clone and the original. He just had to wonder why… why make a clone of Maito Gai?! They even dress and wear their hair alike! And the way they talk and smile! He could only groan at the hideous jumpsuit!

Of course at times like this Kisame often disregard just how he looked. Well at least he isn't wearing a jumpsuit. Thank Kami for the one who designed the Akatsuki cloak…

The tension was high. He could almost feel their anxiety and fear. Well… that might be because he did manage to make considerable damage to the surrounding just by his badass and extravagant entrance.

"You are…"

He grinned. 'Ah… so he remembers me.'

"Gai-sensei, you know him?" asked the clone making his grin ever wider.

'Of course he remembers me. I ain't that easy to for-'

"Who are you?!"

.

.

.

'Urgh. ' Kisame was forced to hold in a grimace at that.

"It would seem that you are as dumb as you look. How about I make you remember?"

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

_Uchiha Itachi_

_A cold, apathetic ninja with unmeasured capabilities, no conscience, no emotions- an image so easily made that had been so easily broken but in the end had been painstakingly built up again. However this time… he also had no ties._

_It was a choice he made._

_It was a duty he assigned to himself._

_It was… necessary._

_It's just that…_

_Uchiha Itachi, no matter what others may think, no matter how he looked, no matter how he may have appeared to be, no matter how troublesome it may be- is still human. And a human body wears, experiences moments of weaknesses and is in need of so he cared not for robbers and bandits as he walked through the woods near grass country with his chakra bound- why? Because ninja's especially S- class missing nins have no right to be defenseless. It's just that, he needs rest and he will take it. Getting sick is annoying and must be avoided. Looking weak is worst. However being sick and weak in front of renowned criminal ninja's of the class S is unacceptable._

_In a world where being strong means being feared and thus gets themselves hunted… being 'seemingly' ordinary and weak can be your first line of defense and it had worked for over 6 years until…_

_**.**_

_A familiar feeling…_

_**.**_

"_**It's been a while."**_

_._

That voice…

_._

'…_bonds?'_

"_**How have you been, saia?"**_

_._

_That endearment…_

_._

'…_cut them…'_

_._

"_**I loved the cloak, Tachi-onichan!"**_

_._

_This person…_

_._

'I have none.'

…

"_You jest…"_

_._

'_I cut them myself.'_

_._

"…_Naruto-kun."_

…

_To be feared is to be hated... but if you hate someone does that mean that you fear them?_

…_no…_

_The answer would still be the same if you asked the question the other way around but still… it is still true that fear can be associated with hate but you can still hate someone and fear them at the same time for entirely different reasons but… no matter what the reasons… no matter the circumstance… fear is still fear and hate is still hate. It's the same principle where pain… may it be physical or emotional… is still pain._

_It's painful._

'_I have no one.'_

_It's all there is... _

…

_Cold ebony against blazing blue... the same blue he treasured… still treasures- should no longer treasure. One of the few he deemed important, one of the two who still lives- one of the two ties he broke… one of the two who now…_

"_I hate you."_

…

"_May I ask why, Naruto-kun?"_

_Blue filled with contempt at those words, "Are you seriously asking me WHY I hate you?!"_

"_Yes." was Itachi's simple reply as he studied the boy in front of him."Other than that, you never seemed to be the suicidal type before, Naruto-kun." He added his whole demeanor screaming danger even without his chakra. The boy stepped back causing him to frown. "To come to me with your chakra bound…" _

"_I'm not dying anytime soon" growled the child. "You yourself have no chakra. What- you on a vacation or something? Why seal your own chakra?"_

_He was answered by a bland look. It made him angrier._

"_You won't be taking me anytime soon. You won't be able to release your chakra while inside Ero-sennins barrier- he'll be able to sense you easily and other than that he can manipulate this place so as to prevent you from leaving."_

"_Who ever said I planned on taking you, Naruto-kun? I have no interest in you at the moment." was the cold reply. "If you wish to die so badly come to me some other day…" The blond looked more and more confused, flustered, and panicky even though he tried to so hard to hide it. He himself had a lot to be worried about and be confused about._

"_Saia." he called the blond as detached as he could manage causing the blond to stiffen and then tremble with poorly contained contempt. "Such an interesting way to call me, Naruto-kun."_

"_Interesting…" repeated the blond as if on a daze and then he looked up his eyes again ablaze with hatred. "You call that interesting?! I… you… BASTARD!"_

"_What sort of game is this?" being answered by a stare he bit his bottom lip so hard it almost bled "Does torturing people so amusing for you?!" he laughed a bitter laugh as tears started to fall. "Why torture me like this? I know you people are after me for the furball so why not just get it over with?! Why do you have to cast such a… a DAMNABLE genjutsu on me?! Is it that much fun mocking me?! I mean… FINE! I'm nothing but the demon child who no one liked and cared for… I had to work my ass of, repeatedly nearly get myself killed and be so damned stupid just so others would look my way a second time- for them to just see 'me'. You don't have to rub it on my face. You don't even know how painful it is… to have no one… to yearn that you had someone… to just be there. Why make me hope that stupid dreams may be true only to… only to… find out that it's only… only YOU?!" crazed blue bore to black._

…

_Innocent blue_

… _so care-free…_

…_so pure…_

…_so knowing…_

…_so bright…_

_He had… for quite some time… basked on that light. _

'_Saiai…'_

_A name often called to him together with the light. _

_._

"_**How have you been saiai?"**_

_._

_He had buried that name. _

_._

'_How?'_

_._

_Along with the light._

_._

"_**I loved the cloak, Tachi- onichan!"**_

_._

_He had buried it and had turned his back on it, now it chased after him. The name unearthed itself from it's grave but like the undead it's merely a shell. It's just the name. The light… still buried beneath the soil. _

'_He dreams… why?'_

…

_Eyes so uncaring...hate unrelenting. _

_Blue so cold… so blistering _

_Noticing nothing while ignoring everything_

_He ignored the blank face._

_He ignored the shock._

_He ignored the confusion._

_He ignored all._

_Most specifically the pain._

_Never seeing the hurt._

_Pain within those dark eyes…_

"_For me to finally see the person who gave me such a nice gift… The one with a 'gentle' aura- tse I even mistook you for a woman!" he sneered "Whenever I remember that endearment you called me, whenever I look back at those dreams that I wished was true…you… when I saw you a while back, when I felt that familiar presence-I was so nervous… so excited. You can't imagine how I clung to each and every dream even though it's nothing but a dream. I clung to them cause someone have actually called me that in real life and left me such a nice gift and then… and then… you just had to be the person to turn around. It just had to be a DAMN LIE! A PLOT! 'Saiai'… just had to be a frickin MURDE-uhn…haAH…" he gasped. Panicked blue searched for blank black only to find it unreadable "H-how…wh-wha-at…have…y-you…"_

_A chakra pulse reverberated throughout the forest…_

…_along with a scream…_

_._

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

"Old coot."

"Don't call me that old lady."

BANG

"Hey!"

"Don't you dare call me that again, Jiraiya."

"What? You call me every obscene thing there could possibly be but I can't speak the truth in your face?"

Oh that did it. And the white haired nin knew it as well. What? It's not that he's got a masochistic side or anything but he simply loved to tease Tsunade about her age. She can be really easy to piss off. And pissed off she is. Quite so, actually.

It's a dangerous mix- two drunk sannins- a rude perverted male and an alcoholic, gambling hot headed not to mention busty woman. Death is sure to follow.

But it didn't come.

Jiraiya sighed. He can't seem to figure which is worst- the beatings or the questioning.

"You're keeping something from me."

'Urgh' Did he even have to wonder? Of course it's the questioning.

"What the heck are you saying now, hime? You've only had three bottles of sake… you loosing your touch or something?" he said jokingly.

She glowered at him. "Don't kid with me you old fart. I know there's something you're hiding beneath that overly grown white hair of yours."

"Do I not tell you the things you need to know?"

His voice had been serious. He is.

"He made you promise?"

"You weren't supposed to know anything."

"Ah. So that's why you settled to not telling me 'everything'" the hokage said as a slight smirk formed on her lips.

"Yes."

"Will I be finding out soon?"

"Yes. Sooner or later you will. Actually, it would be better if you'd know earlier…"

"…but you really can't say, huh?"

"Unfortunately"

"Yes… truly unfortunate."

"Their mission…"

"…is nothing short of risky. But the blond wonder is there along with your own apprentice not to mention your possible successor is leading them."

"I guess so…" was the Hokage's amused reply before she started laughing. "We also can't disregard their back-up you know."

"Urgh… the enthusiastic bunch. At times like this I can't help but grimace at Sarutobi-sensei's sense of humor. Imagine putting Hyuu Neji under Gai's team. Goodness. I sometimes pity the brat."

Tsunade scoffed at that.

"Sarutobi-sensei has always been a twisted old man."

"Yup. Perverted too."

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"_I hate you"_

It had been a statement he had anticipated to hear anytime soon. He had readied himself for it. Had already tried to picture it. For years he had been building up any possible defense for the pain of it.

It had been unsuccessful.

It just proves… knowing doesn't help. Knowing and understanding the cause of it will never be enough. It will still hurt.

After only a couple of months….

It still does.

.

"_**Everyone halt" **_

.

An intimidating figure…

.

"_**Who is he?"**_

_**.**_

Aura oozing with power…

.

"_**His eyes…"**_

_**.**_

Eyes deprived of warmth…

_**.**_

"_**Uchiha… Itachi."**_

.

A name feared and known by all.

.

"_**Well ain't this sudden."**_

.

It should be enough for him to understand the fear on those eyes. He had said he will capture him. He have tried. He had been seen at his worst. The boy had seen a fracture of what he was capable of. Have seen a fraction of the damage he could cause. And now they have in their hands a special someone. Right in front of himself is someone the boy he treasures found. Just as he had expected... he won't be the only one to notice the boy's flare- his brilliance will capture many. It's a brilliance he had to turn away from. It was a light that was promised for him long before. His place had been set on that brilliant place- it was him who left. Now only he remembers and at that moment was taking somebody else. He can't stop this... won't stop this. The boys fear can be fully justified. His hate can only be called normal.

.

.

.

"It has been a while... Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun."

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

Actually this line was for me. I noticed the connection of the events just at that moment... really… but NO- I do not see myself as Kisame. ..no……..no.

ShikaTema. Love these two.

Yes, I know… another one. I didn't plan for this being a cliff but then again plan A had never been followed through- except maybe for Itachi. His plans are always a guaranteed success. Anyway, classes would be starting tomorrow and I'll be even busier. My updates that had always been slow may become even slower. But then again- I write more whenever I should be studying and since I should be studying more… AH! Bad. Bad. Bad… I think. HEh.

Please be patient with me and my irregular updates.

My overall dilemma with this chapter is that I don't know if it is at all good enough. The last chapter for me was quite good and I can't see the same spark in this one… so please leave me a review. What do you guys think? Please...


	8. VII At the Eye of the Storm

**Disclamer:**

.

I don't own NARUTO. If I do, Sasuke would already be dead, Itachi and Kakashi and Haku would be alive, Gaara would be appearing a lot more often, Neji would be wearing his hair down and Sasori and Deidara would be oh-so together and oh-so not dead.

.

**Note:**

.

Yeah… its early isn't it? I'm surprised myself! Ah the good results of stress. But please… I'm not telling you the ways to make me update faster so as you guys can pray for more stress in my life. Goodness… I already have too much. Anyway, I thank all those that reviewed. I'm glad you guys appreciated it even though I was disappointed with myself. As thanks I dedicate this to all those that bothered to review… especially Black Laurel- san, thank you dear for all the added effort that I always look forward to!

_Ah another note... I used flashes from past chapters again but this time the reference would be given at the end of the chapter... It might be causing spoilers you see..._

Sooo…

**.**

**_Current time period:_**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**Age on the dream:**

Naruto= 3

Itachi= 8

.

.

.blah. = present

".blah."= normal conversation

_'.blah'_ = memory

_.blah = flashback_

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

_**(At the eye of the storm)**_

_**.**_

Kisame… is sulking.

He had been defeated by the green beast.

It's not like it wasn't understandable- he only did have 30% of his chakra with him at the time. To make matters worst, Itachi was still fighting. He was still out there getting some brains destroyed while he Kisame was literally sitting on a rock alone to sulk while his consciousness was trying to deal with bastardy bunch.

So why was he sulking?

He wasn't sulking due to his defeat mind you. He could care less that he was beaten by the green beast of Konoha. It's not like he was fighting at 50%. If he was then he'd really be upset. No. He was sulking because that damn Maito Gai had the gall- had the gall to NOT remember him… AT ALL! He didn't remember after all Kisame's efforts for him to remember!

And so… Kisame sulks.

He'd just have to try and annoy Itachi later.

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

A headache

Kakashi is having a headache.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

Honestly… he can perfectly understand why Sakura needed to ask but come on. If the mood wasn't stifling enough but now they're talking about tailed beast of all things as well as how they were used as nothing but weapons of mass destruction. To make matters worst they were talking in front of the one who carries the nine tailed fox.

Looking at the even depressed blond he couldn't help but sigh. The kid had very personal problems of his own and things just never wanted to go smoothly. And if that dream is indeed real then they'd be dealing with an even bigger problem.

As they got nearer to a clearing his eyes widened.

"Everyone, halt!"

Speaking of problems…

"Who is he?"

Really. The guy simply knows how to make an entrance. Come on… he was just standing there and everything just felt as if the world stopped. The leaves just had to fall and the wind just had to blow.

This guy…

"…those eyes…"

…does he not shut his sharing at all? To have it activated for so long that it makes me fear that he never shuts it off its…

"Uchiha Itachi."

…troubling…

"Ah… The child who killed his entire clan- I failed to believe how young he really was. So young and yet so strong." Narrowing her eyes Chiyo continued, "Already so twisted."

.

"It's been a while, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun."

.

A single uncovered eye narrowed at those words. He will never be accustomed to that dead tone his voice had become as well as how he says his name. If his observation is any accurate- which no doubt it is- the ravens voice and features have gotten a tad bit more intimidating and a hell lot colder.

"Well ain't this sudden."

…

The situation… is nothing but detestable.

"You Bastard! Get me back Gaara!"

Hearing Naruto's screaming alerted him to the immediate situation. They know next to nothing on just how powerful the opponent truly is. Stories of old are different from experience. And hell- he'd had first hand.

"Everyone! Don't look into his eyes!"

He spent weeks of unconsciousness and another set of weeks awake in the hospital for it…

No matter what he suspects they are all nothing but mere suspicion. Considering how dangerous the one in front of them is- he can never be too careful. "Avoid his eyes and simply watch for his bodily movements and react in accordance to them. Itachi's genjutsu is a vision type- avoid his eyes then you'll be fine."

"On the other hand, he doesn't use normal genjutsu either. Kurenai's genjutsu proved worthless against him and Konaha valued her as the Genjutsu mistress. He has achieved the highest point of sharinggan. The mangekyo." Looking at the younger ones on his team he asked, "Were you guys thought this? If dealing with sharinggan users, there are two things to consider. "If you're alone- run. If there are more of you than the enemy help the other cancels the genjutsu. One can be the diversion and the other can attack the opponent's blind spot."

As expected. They were clueless- of course other than Chiyo-baasama- they were too young when the Uchiha clan were around. However-

"Such techniques don't work on Itachi. The mangekyo cannot be canceled. If you get caught- then it's over."

It was horrible three years ago- had been unbelievable a couple more years passed. He couldn't believe it when he first heard of it and it made him uneasy for quite some time. Uchiha Itachi never seemed like a traitor before. He was proven to be terribly wrong the moment he was assigned to help clean up the district though. No one was let alive. None received any less than a direct hit at varied fatal points.

That is until they found his brother.

A child was left unconscious on the ground. He was out of it for quite some time and by the nightmares he had… they could easily figure out what happened to him. The Uchiha prodigy and legal heir killed the entirety of his clan with the exemption of his younger brother who was left as a practice target for the mangekyo sharinggan.

It caused quite an uproar. For unknown reasons… the massacre had not been discovered till morning and the killer was immediately ranked as an S-class missing nin with no order of capture and had not even been chased. He was considered too powerful.

And he is.

He proved that to him when he himself saw the power of those eyes. He was helpless and was unconscious for weeks.

And now…

…now he just had to wonder why…

Why did Itachi use that technique on him? He didn't need to… he was fairing fine and if he needed to escape he could've done something else. He needn't tell him who he was after as well. But then again… he had been seen. He let himself be seen and identified and even more intriguing than that… Itachi had never been caught. He was a master of stealth. For him to be considered as suspicious is rare. He could blend in easy and he was never careless. So why?

"To think you've only seen Tsukiyomi once… as expected, Kakashi-san."

"That's not all… it would seem that using your eyes wears you. It did make you leave the fight early. Other than that-" his eyes narrowed as he tried to continue avoiding the others eyes.

There is something terribly wrong in the situation.

He had wondered these things for quite some time on all his weeks-conscious- on the hospital. But he had always shrugged it of as Itachi becoming arrogant. The boy had always been full of confidence so it was not improbable.

Now he just had to wonder again. Naruto's dreams are bothering him to no end especially that friend of his. The boy's personality and state of mind is too intriguing to ignore. But most specifically- his intuition is not something he could just ignore.

He needs to ascertain this…

-but before anything else he needs to know something…

"This technique gives great strain to your chakra… as well as your eyes." Moving his Hitaite away from his eyes he stared back at Itachi.

"Your eyes… how far have they deteriorated?"

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

_All it took was a single name._

"_Naruto."_

_For her day to crumble…_

"_Uchiha Itachi."_

…

"_What?" was the Hokage's dumb reply. "What does the Uchiha got to do with what you're saying? If it was about such serious matter, wouldn't I have been informed earlier?! Why tell me this months after it happened?!" _

"_Because it's classified information almost equaling the Kyuubi info- actually it surpassed it in a way. The only ones who had been privy to this were the ones directly involved. Honestly, it's such a headache." said the toad sannin as he gazed out the window. Trailing his line of vision Tsunade sighed at the sight of the Hokage monument._

"_Sarutobi-sensei did something again didn't he?"_

_A smirk was the answer she got and truly- it was all the answer she would ever need. "Ah hime, we truly are compatible for each- AH! No throwing things!" he shouted as another paper weight was thrown at his direction. 'How many paper weights does she have exactly?'_

"_I have plenty Jiraiya. Considering the amount of paperwork I sign everyday? I almost run out." Seeing him face fault she smirked. "Of course they often break… along with the walls and my table. You will end up like them if you don't stop stalling."_

'_Ah… the ever sweet smile that promises sweet pain and death…'_

"_Fine. As I was saying, your reaction is exactly like mine. The old guy did it again." All amusement left his demeanor as his eyes darkened. "I discovered something that isn't meant to be unearthed. NO. Actually it shouldn't be buried in the first place nor should it have taken place but since it did and those involved have already went to such extent to keep it hidden… it would now be better to keep it buried. It would cause too much trouble if it ever gets out specially since the main character had done all he could, sacrifice all he had for this to keep going all this time." Clenching his teeth he shot a look at Tsunade and she just had to close her own than meet them._

_Jiraiya may act so stupid and goofy- well perverted as well but of all the three of them he had the biggest heart. Something in this must really be bothering to him but how could she even begin to understand if he DOESN'T. GET. TO. THE. DAMN. POINT!_

_BAM!_

"_Just GET. TO. IT!" She grinded out, all the while glaring at his stunned expression. He stared for a while but smiled after a while. Shaking his head slightly he mumbled, "The ever so sweet Tsunade. You should really learn to express yourself more you know."_

"_Shut it!" then she stood and walked to the window before opening it. She turned to him then smirked. "How about we go get a drink. It always makes you speak easier."_

_His smile transformed unto a smirk. "Through the window? Weren't you the one who kept complaining that ninja's doesn't know how to use the door?"_

"_Ah… you forget. I am the leader of those ninja's you know. Now come on before I make you pay."_

_He laughed for a while before jumping out behind her._

"_You do know that we'll end up getting back here after buying the drink, right?" he called after her while grinning like an overexcited child. She looked back at him and smirked. "Hai. Hai. Classified info that absolutely no one should know about. Who do you think you're talking to? Just say that your getting too old that an errand like this had already become too tiring." Looking ahead she added in a more serious tone, "Don't worry I somehow have a grasp on how complicated this may get. I just wanted to stretch a while before getting to your stressful report."_

"_Oh really, Hime? I thought you just wanted a change of scene. The mountain of paperwork as well as the irritating smell of dried ink can be surprisingly tiring you know."_

_She laughed. "Of course there's also that."_

…

"_So you're telling me that we are drinking here talking about classified info that literally only a handful of people originally knew because the gaki was magically given an expensive coat, was called by a guy 'saiai', and had started having dreams?" The blond Hokage asked tiredly as she sat on her executive chair with one hand holding a bottle of sake and dango on the table. _

"_Yes."_

_Her head tilted up and rested on the back. "And of all the people, the one that had the biggest probability of being the boy in his dreams just happened to be a very dangerous S- class missing nin?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And the gaki didn't even suspect, huh?"_

"_Nope. He was busy trying to grasp the probability that the dreams may be the truth-"_

"_Or-" she cut in then tilted her head to his direction. Hazel eyes bore on his with a knowing and sad glint on them. _

_._

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

_Panicked blue searched for blank black only to find it unreadable "H-how…wh-wha-at…have…y-you…"_

_Gasping for breath he backed away. His eyes widened as his body felt as if it was aflame. It raged from his navel to all parts of his body and then-_

_A chakra pulsed throughout the barrier_

"_AHHHHHH!!!!!"_

_He screamed._

_He fell to his knees screaming as he pulled at his hair. His head felt like it was breaking as melted heat flowed to every chakra chain there was until- another chakra pulsed- something cracked._

_For a moment he sat limp on the ground eyes widening every passing second…_

…_tears fell…_

_Breath quickening as his trembling came back full force before once again- he screams. Piercing and haunting as he hugged himself with erratic blue and red chakra fighting to free itself._

_Flashes of events unknown rummaged his mind… Feelings both unknown and familiar filled him without any reason. A familiar face kept coming up. A raven haired child with a solemn smile with loving dark eyes that sometimes flashes red. A world colored by the red, orange and blue of the sunset made more colorful by that one word. A word most cherished continually echoes within his mind-_

… '_saiai'…_

_Throughout the pain he scrunched his eyes shut trying and failing to cast the visions away… Who is this child with dark hair and eyes that sometimes appear with blood? Tear stained eyes… filled with pain, happiness, irritation, amusement and care._

…_.A familiar face with lines under his eyes…_

_._

_Everything stopped._

_._

_The seal above Kyuubi's seal blazed red fighting back his chakra forcibly…_

…_it started to calm…_

…_the cry stopped…_

…_breathing steadying…._

_._

…_a calm before the storm…_

_._

_Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto staggered to a standing position eyes still in a daze… unfocused…lifeless._

' …_NO!! Its wrong… its wrong…'_

_._

_._

_._

'_A single tear escaped ebony eyes as he brushed back stray blond hair while a gentle smile formed on his lips. "Yes you win… saiai."_

_._

_._

_._

_He laughed as his chakra steadily became more and more unstable…_

_._

'_Onichan will ALWAYS be my most important…'_

_._

"_Itachi…No….no. It can't be. Ahahaha… what's happeni- "_

_._

'…_no matter what happens…'_

_._

_Mad desperation filled blue eyes… looking around he searched for those familiar apathetic dark eyes to find them filled with emotions he cannot accept…_

"_YOU! Quit with genjutsu's you BASTARD! You're strong enough to just knock me unconscious! Stop confusing me with these fake memories-"_

_._

'_Onichan, thank you for talking to me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!__'_

_._

_Mad confused azure turned desperate. For a moment he suddenly seemed like a helpless child desperate for answers… and he is._

_._

'_Hn. Im…Uchiha Itachi.'_

_._

_He fell back to his knees as his chakra steadily fought its bounds. Still trembling with his head bowed golden blond hair covering his eyes he spoke in a whispered tone_

"_Itachi…saiai…"_

'…_no…..NO!_

…_please…no…'_

_He looked up at Itachi, tears marring his eyes…_

"…_I… considered it… hoped against it… but-_

…

"_Or-" she cut in then tilted her head to his direction. Hazel eyes bore on his with a knowing and sad glint on them. _

"_Or he could be denying it- afraid of the truth offered to him." Seeing her teammate stiffen she continued, "Denial isn't something that would lead to anything good. The faster you admit it the faster you could act upon it."_

"_Yes. I guess so- but at least the brat isn't as unlucky as we… neh?" he said with a bitter smile._

"_That includes Sarutobi-sensei as well?"_

_Seeing him nod she smiled. "Then yes. He isn't as unlucky as us but I cannot say the same to the other brat involved. He may not be a snake but a raven with too a sharp claw will never be approached by a fox so readily-even if it would be wiser."_

…

"…_saiai won't abandon me! He won't just leave me! H- he isn't YOU! You… you're a heartless bastard who cost me Sasuke and you…you… want to kill me… "_

_._

"…_Naruto-kun…"_

_._

_An image of blood red- people all around lied on the ground swimming on red while a child so pale hovered over him. 'Are you alright, Naruto-kun?!'A child of the dark. Dark eyes, dark hair…"Ita-chi…" _

_._

"_Haaaa! No please this must be wrong…"_

_The chakra pulses came back full force and it gets stronger for every passing moment._

_Everything was reduced to nothing but a blur and he just can't let it continue as is. Amidst his jumbled senses his body knew he cannot pass out. No he can't. Not in present situations. Not in present company. Not- _

_-a chakra burst-_

_-a blur of black and red-_

_- a soothing voice-_

"_Everything will be fine…"_

_-crimson forced itself on his line of vision-_

"…_saiai…"_

"_Mangekyo"_

_._

"_AHHHHHHH!!!"_

_._

_Whatever it was that cracked…_

…_it finally broke…_

.

….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

His reaction was all I needed.

He didn't speak. Nor did he react but it was all in his eyes. The slight widening and surprise were hard to spot but dealing with masked people he had gotten used to- after all he has a couple of it himself.

For a split second he seemed lost before it all became blank again.

His reaction…

It caught me off guard. His reaction was painful to see.

Such a troublesome person

"Kakashi-san-"

However, "I will no longer be caught off guard." The Kazekage is of utmost importance as of the moment. This needs to be dealt with fast.

"I'll be handling this- Naruto." He said stopping the blond from complaining. "You'll be backing me up."

Said blonde grinned. "Hell, YEAH!" and yelled.

But then again…

With just a couple of seconds…

"Could you come with us now, Naruto-kun."

He simply raised a finger.

A blur of gold.

"Rasenggan!"

And the blond was caught.

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

_Memories came back with too much clarity that everything in his world stopped._

_Recognition brightened azure eyes- madness and insanity leaving no trace… a second passed and it was replaced by sudden realization and complete horror. For a moment, ebony met blue a message clearly transmitted… "I'm sorry…"_

"_I…itachi…saiai…"_

_Finally finishing the hand seals Itachi slammed his fingers upon the blonds seal…desperately pained and apologetic blue eyes met his…_

_A broken voice echoed within his ears…_

"…_saiai… my promise…"_

_He encircled his free arm around the blonds waist and pushed their bodies together all the while keeping his fingers on the seal. After a moment … screams echoed through out the forest. As darkness covered him he felt blood trickle down his chin. He didn't care. Clutching the now unconscious blond further to his embrace he mumbled with a broken voice…_

"_Indeed…your promise…"_

_._

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

Damn.

Seeing everyone transform themselves unto a certain blank faced bastard was getting him more on edge than ever. Hitting them with kunais isn't working either.

"Crows." was all he could say as he was surrounded by black flying creatures that each having a malicious aura. It was a nightmare. Then of all things the crows just had to flock at some place and form a figure of a certain someone. It was…

"You're creepy."

The answer was a raised brow. That… was annoying.

"Damnit! How in hell was I caught? I didn't even look into your eyes!"

"All I need is a finger." was the condescending reply. "Did you people think I will not try to overcome my own weakness? How disappointing… Naruto-kun."

Naruto growled. He needs to get out of here but-

"I won't be using Mangekyo Naruto-kun… no need to worry. Now, how about you sleep for me." That blank face was getting really annoying and that bored voice no matter how good the sound quality is, is getting to his nerves!

"Ugh. Quit staring at me so apathetically Uchiha. You can't tell me you were shoved out of this world with that apathetic face of yours. Sasuke wouldn't have oh-so loved his 'aniki' if he's got a face like that." With that said he started giving out more chakra to disrupt whatever illusion the damn Uchiha was making him see. He didn't want to admit it but he at least expected Itachi to somewhat react-the way Sasuke sometimes does…

Seeing the crows vanish he tried harder. "…still weak…" amidst all the cawing he still heard that voice. He couldn't help but voice his contempt.

"Expect the great Uchiha Itachi to lack all possible expression and emotion other than apathy and bastardiness. Come on Uchiha. Don't tell me that you were wearing a mask in front of Sasuke. Believe it or not a child can sense it if he can trust a person."

"Ahh then Naruto-kun, why won't you remove yours as well? You act as if you know me well Jinchuuriki, don't be presumptuous." He flinched at the words. They were empty and yet it cuts right through. "Speak for yourself child. You wear that ridiculous mask of yours in front of everyone- including your so called precious people."

For a moment he stared. Completely forgetting what it was he was doing. How could this guy read him so easily?

"Surprised, Naruto-kun? Hmn… " the man tilted his head to the side with the same blank face. "How about I peel it off for you?"

"What the hell are you talking about-"

"You feel sadness due to their fate?" it wasn't really a question, more of a fact that was stated in a form of a question. But then again, he couldn't dwell on such a matter for long cause… at that moment, half of his face 'literally peeled' revealing Sasuke's own.

"Its been quite some time... Naruto." That voice, that face… that form. The way Sasuke looked and sounded when he- a hand started to strangle him and he vaguely noticed it was his- "…I failed to kill you last time…" Yeah that was it- Sasuke tried to kill him two and a half years ago.

Even before he could fully comprehend what was happening his other hand began to suddenly have a mind of its own as well- not to mention an eye of its own.

Gaara's

"You just had to always be the lucky one- and yet you ask for more…" Tears sprung unto his eyes at those words. It didn't just struck close to home… it was a direct hit. He could feel his heart beat racing breathing becoming pants as tears gathered unshed upon his eyes.

"Or is it just guilt, Jinchuuriki?" another hit. That voice was really getting to him. It was as if his mind was telling him straight on just what he was denying. He bowed his head avoiding anyone's gaze. Wrong move.

"I trusted you…" Naruto freaked out. Sakura's head had just appeared on his stomach and it felt pretty much like a horror movie. "I trusted you and you failed. How could you let Sasuke-kun leave?" to make matters worst Kakashi's head had just appeared on his shoulder, "You disappointed me, Naruto. I trusted you and yet you failed to protect your comrades."

A way out. His mind is screaming at him as well as his self preservation instincts to find a damn way out! Such words are too true and too much for him. He needs a way out. In his desperation to no longer see the disappointment on those eyes- he met crimson.

It swooped down on him.

"You shouldn't."

He gasped. His world stopped eyes widening at those words. It continued to echo on his subconscious and before he knew it…

_..._

_Blood red. That was all he could see, all there was, all the color in the world. He could feel tears streaming down his face and he couldn't care less. Looking down- he could see his hands were covered with the same red. So red… It was dripping from his hands. He could simply watch each droplet join the great puddle of red. He felt so lost, so empty, so…_

_-SLAP!_

"_NARUTO!" Blue eyes blinked in focus only to be greeted by crimson. Panicking he tried to get away but was held fast by the arm. "Naruto! Look at me Naruto-kun." This time he did look up."Naruto-kun, are you alright?!" He felt his heart break at the sight of it. "____-onichan…d-don't look!" Those eyes- he might not know them but he will always know that face._

"_Onichan… please don't look! Get away from me! Stay away!" feeling the others grasp on him tighten he started to fight it off- he struggled and failed. "Get AWAY! I- I I'm dangerous! Please!"_

_He felt those hands leave his arms and he could have cried. He started to move away when he felt arms around him holding him steady- a calm voice echoing and reverberating around him. It was soothing. "It's not your fault. It's not. Calm down. It isn't as awful as it looks. They'll all be fine… its not your fault."_

_It was soothing… it was calming… but he knew they were all lies. He doesn't need them. No. No lies! He struggled away from the embrace and met crimson. "Don't lie!" he screamed desperately. "I know it's my fault! E-even if they're not d-dead… i—its still my fault they're hurt! You don't need to-"_

"_Naruto."_

_It was stern. It made him stop. Looking at those eyes he felt enchanted. "They attacked you. You tried to defend yourself. It was a natural reaction, Naruto-kun."_

"_B-but… I wanted to hurt them… I felt strange… I-I grew claws! That isn't NORMAL! HOW am I-" his voice that started from a whisper grew unto a scream. Fresh tears started to fall once again and soon he was choking down sobs as he clung to his friend so desperately. _

"_You didn't hurt all of them… Calm yourself. I handled the rest." He stilled. He looked up only to meet- dark ebony. "Wha-?" _

_The other smiled a sad smile and held him closer. "I felt your chakra. I came as soon as I can. I- I managed to calm you. I think you reacted to my eyes. I don't know… I didn't even notice that I managed to activate it."_

"_Your -?" (1)  
_

"_Yes._

"_You have only hit two out of the eight that tried to attack you… I handled the rest. It was entirely their fault- not yours." Seeing the look the blond was giving him he smirked, "I simply knocked them unconscious. Don't worry."_

_He started when he felt hands on his shoulders. Looking back he trembled as he saw the Hokage just behind him. Moving away from his friend he faced the Hokage as he stared at the ground tears coming back up again. "J-ji-chan…I-I- didn't mean to. I didn't want to!" he looked up eyes pleading and apologetic. "I-I'm sorry…I d-don't know what happened- I-" he was stopped by a patting his head. The old man kneeled in front of him and smiled. "I understand. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone like that Naruto but could you please come to my office later? We need to handle this." The Hokage looked back at his friend and his smile grew. "You made a very interesting friend here Naruto."_

_He leaned forward to the other child putting his hand on the others head. "You protected him and was able to do such a thing at such a young age… I thank you."_

_The Hokage along with his ANBU escort left after a while carrying with them the bloodied villagers. "He must be kidding with me, right onichan?"_

_His voice was weak… a bit scared. "I almost k-killed th-them… I must r-really be a m-monster."_

"_Banish such thoughts Naruto. The Hokage knows that this isn't a simple situation but he knows that blaming you and screaming at you isn't appropriate. He knows you're innocent." _

"_B-but the way he spoke… I know he's troubled. He's hiding-"_

"_He didn't want to worry you. He wanted to protect you. He didn't want you to feel guilty."_

"_But onichan I am guilty! I must have done something! And I did! I hurt them… I- I can still see the blood, hear their screams… feel it…" Looking down at his hands he started to sob anew. Red. They were still very red…all evidence of what he did. He was snapped out of his thoughts when hands enclosed over his. His friend started to clean his hands making him turn up his gaze. He was greeted by alien eyes…_

_But that face. That voice._

"_You shouldn't."_

_._

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

_(1) Itachi was 8 when he was able to activate his sharinggan..._

_(2) Yes... the third knew..._

_There you guys go! Please leave reviews for me. They're always like a breath of fresh air._

_Ahh... a question. Are you guys confused on which flash back goes where or how things should look in chronological order? I'm not sure just how confusing my story is really since I'm the one writing. There are three time frames as of the moment- the present, the time of training and the childhood scenes...I can post an extra chapter that put things in order...if you guys would like... just PM me. This story has three parts and the first part ends by next chapter. If there are any questions feel free to ask._

_Again please review! Thanks!  
_


	9. VIII The End of The Beggining

**Disclamer:**

.

I don't own NARUTO. If I do, Sasuke would already be dead, Itachi and Kakashi and Haku would be alive, Gaara would be appearing a lot more often, Neji would be wearing his hair down and Sasori and Deidara would be oh-so together and oh-so not dead.

**.**

**Note:**

OkaAy… to avoid too much confusion I'd be mentioning before the chapter the time frames I'll be using but I won't be saying which part it is. Sorry but I just ain't comfortable putting it in. I can't explain why… I tried putting it in but it made me itchy and I just had to delete it again. Yeah… I have issues. Sorry about that.

.

**Time frames.**

During the 2 ½ years training with Jiraiya

--the continuation of what happened last chapter (they meet face to face 6 months after the cloak incident)

--a scene that took place two months after the cloak incident

Present time period (they meet during the Rescue Gaara mission)

*Hope this helps '',)

**.**

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter8**

_**(The end of the beginning)**_

.

Jiraiya is at the end of his strings…

"_You're annoying the hell out of me brat! Could you just spill it out?!"_

Why you ask?

"_Huh? What was that, Jiraiya-sensei?"_

The brat had been quiet

…and had been polite…

"_You're driving me crazy!!!!" he yelled at the kids face with a tick on his head. He can't take the silence and the politeness anymore. It was too much! _

"_I haven't done anything to you, you know. It's not like I was trying to prank you or talk your ears off or-"_

"_That's the point, Naruto! You've been acting weird lately. Why is that?!" he yelled/ whined irately. The calm, subdued and preoccupied blond is making him want to hit his head on a rock. Had he been too strict? Was he too boring? What had happened?! The brat can't have matured in just 2 months could he? But… that's not it!_

"_Kid. Look here. For sometime you've been too jovial, too bright and too refreshed in the morning that it was creepy. Then you started waking up calm and smiling- that had been weird. And then you started waking up in the middle of the night frowning and now you aren't talking, becoming too serious and stuff that it's just plain disturbing!"_

_After his rant he glared at his second in the list blonde student who was staring blankly at him in a clueless sort of way- thank KAMI it's not a blank as in Uchiha sort of blank look or he would have shipped the blond back to Konoha and labeled himself as bad influence._

"_I… don't understand…"_

" _YOU. ARE. DISTURBING!!!!!" he screamed pulling on his hair in desperation. "I swear to you kid if this is some sort of prank to make me enter a retirement home decades too early I won't be teaching you crap!" he panted as he tried to calm himself. After a while he sighed. "Tell me, what is it that you've been dreaming of that you are obviously bothered enough by it that you're too quiet and that you have willingly entered a mixed bath with me and not yell at me after we got thrown out by the management."_

_He had almost gotten to another shouting spree when the blond just sat there where they were resting for who knows how long. Lucky he didn't._

"_Neh, Ero-sennin how many geniuses were born in Konoha the past 25 years at most?" was the straight to the point question. He raised a brow at that. The brat must really be bothered by this if he isn't even trying to be comical at all. He isn't scratching the back of his head with a big fake grin on his face… or is he taking his own question lightly. He smiled a little at that. 'He's acting to much like Minato, lately. How nostalgic.'_

"_Ah. Good that you're finally talking. Hmm… I don't think I'd be much of any help here since I was not present at the time but the most notable of that would be Hayate and of course our most favorite missing nin- Uchiha Itachi." He narrowed his eyes a bit at his own answer. 'The Uchiha… he can't have anything to do with the brats problem now could he?'_

"_How about we inquire this to Tsunade when we get back? Konoha is filled with talented shinobi and those two are just the most notable since Itachi WAS the official heir of the Uchiha clan and that he passed through the ranks as if it they were naturally made for him. Hayate- well because he took everyone by surprise. He didn't seem to be the one that would excel like that. Like the Uchiha, he had been ANBU at a young age though not as young as Itachi but still young." He glanced at the blond hoping that his answer was the right one and was surprised to see that the blond was looking more crest fallen than ever._

"_Why did you ask?"_

"_I had been dreaming the past two months of a childhood friend of mine that I do not recognize at all. The dreams just feels too real- like a memory but it sort of can't be a memory. I can't even remember the child's face once I wake up. Other than that I cannot seem to remember the name. The event's aren't correct either."_

"_What does the dreams make you feel in general?" was his serious question not expecting the reaction he would get. It was amusing to say the least. The kid smiled. It's one those smiles he seldom see. He first saw it when he first shared a Popsicle with the brat. It was such pure happiness that somehow makes you feel both happy and somewhat depressed at the same time. _

"_It's that good then." He finally said with a smile of his own but then frowned after a while. "So then… why have you been waking up in the middle of the night more now?"_

"_I did say that the dreams are like memories right? Well they can't be all happy now could they? Sometimes he wasn't even there at all. It's like I've been dreaming of a better and yet worst childhood. The villagers are crueler and more violent than they truly are. Assassination attempts, beatings, poisoning- you know those sort of things."_

_His frown became deeper and deeper as Naruto became more and more somber. At this point the blond have gotten up from under the tree they were resting at and have started to walk on ahead. 'Well might as well walk while talking then.' _

"_It was good, why?"_

"_Hm?" asked the blond as he glanced back at him while still walking. 'Damn he is really becoming more and more like that other idiotic blond I know. Creepy.' His inward musing were interrupted when the blond continue talking. "Well… because even though the villagers were never that violent and drastic to me, though they were never kind. But at that time I didn't have friends. None at all. In those dreams well- I still don't have friends but at least I got one."_

"_So you want to know if it's true or not huh?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_It would seem that my answer had been quite a let down then" he said mockingly._

_At that Naruto grinned as his eyes took a more depressing gleam. "What do you think Ero-sennin? The first you mentioned have died and have acted as if he knows me not while the other definitely knows me since I'm his target. A commodity he needs to acquire for reasons I am still at a loss at." He raised a brow at me condescendingly and I just had to hit him from under the head. _

"_Don't be cheeky on me brat!"_

"_Ahahaha! . Ero-sennin. Honestly, you could be pretty useless at times. I guess I just had to ask Tsunade-baachan when we get back."_

"_Is there anything else you can tell me about this friend of yours?"_

_A troubled look haunted the usually clear blue and he smiled a bit. "One is that- I think It's not Hayate-san."_

"_Why?"_

"_Since the child in my dreams calls me…'Saiai'."_

_Jiraiya frowned at that. "The exact same way the guy who gave you cloak did?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But you said that that person wasn't a ninja, Naruto."_

"_I know… that's why I'm confused. They could very well be two unrelated topics but- come on! Who on their right minds call random people 'saiai' and give off nice cloaks just for the heck of it? I need to know Ero-sennin and please let's not kid ourselves with Itachi? Come on… "_

"_You're afraid, huh?" was Jiraiya's off handed reply as he watched the fallen look on his student's face. After a while though the kid grinned up to him, "Good thing about the child being Itachi is… I'll immediately know what's happening!"_

_Shocked. That was all he felt. Naruto had gone ahead and he could only shake his head at the idiot's whispered words._

'Everything would just be a genjutsu- nothing but a lie.'

"_Ero-sennin! Hurry UP! I'm hungry!" yelled a grinning blond as he waved at him._

'_Damn that fake smile of his.'_

'A very nice lie.'

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

"Are you alright, Naruto?!"

They have managed to free Naruto from the genjutsu but for some time he had only stood there with countless emotions passing in his eyes before it became glazed again.

'…_saiai…' _

Was the words he mouthed before his still glazed eyes focused on Itachi. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that. Quickly turning his eyes on Itachi he could've smirked. He saw it- that slight frown. However it could mean countless of things- he has no basis whatsoever.

He nodded ones to the panicked Sakura's direction and a resounding …

SLAP

…echoed through the clearing.

"Snap out of it Naruto!"

Seeing the blond get his bearing back he nodded in satisfaction.

"Let me show you how it is done, Naruto."

That's where the problem comes… 'How am I going to get the info from a closed mouthed and highly intellectual not to mention stubborn Uchiha?'

As I saw the Grand fire ball heading towards me I inwardly cringed. 'Yes of course. He wouldn't be giving me time to think, huh? Might as well then.'

…

"Such an old technique for you to use on me, Kakashi-san. Hiding in a Doton jutsu while making a Kage Bunshin attack the enemy- Strategy delta #5, Kakashi-senpai?"

I smirked a bit at that. "Maa, maa, Ita-kun. I'm somewhat pleased you still remember our strategies and their codes. Well that is to be expected- being a genius and all that but-"

I sighed a bit as my- at the moment paper body started to burn. "So impatient."

"You wish to tell me something- else you wouldn't be underestimating me in such a way." Was the emotionless statement and I just had to shake my head- well it was almost all there was left of me anyway...

"'…saiai…?' I never thought you were the type to use such endearments, Ita-kun."

As the genjutsu broke I think I heard him say something that achingly sounded like- 'foolish'.

"Keep your eccentricity, nicknames and your opinions to yourself- Senpai."

Well ain't that irritating?

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

_._

_Jiraiya… is at a loss._

_He is at a complete loss at what he had seen… still seeing…_

"_I knew I should've listened to my instinct and not my rationality. Orochi did say that it was never my strong suit- should've listened to him even if he's nothing but a snakey bastard."_

_He watched as pale lids opened to reveal deep crimson. The raven stared at him for the longest time, his face ever blank. After a while he spoke, his voice deep, worn and a bit scratchy. "It would appear as if you have now drawn your own conclusions, Jiraiya-sama."_

_Jiraiya simply gave a small nod. "Yes. If what you did doesn't show enough of the picture your eyes did- or maybe it was the blood that still on your face- "he shrugs "…who knows?"_

_Itachi moves to stand when Jiraiya stood before him. The white haired Sannin's eyes traveled to the navel of the blond. He reached out to check on the seal and was amazed that the seal he had placed there to lock the blonds chakra had been removed perfectly. He was about to take the blond from the Uchiha's grasp but refrained when he remembered the consequence of removing that sort of seal if the chakra goes haywire- well the way the raven was subconsciously gripping the blond was also a factor. With a hard demanding voice he spoke._

"_Explain yourself, Uchiha. And don't even try to threaten me and I doubt you are foolish enough to initiate a fight. You very well know that if I wish it you wouldn't be leaving as of the moment- well unless you kill me." He said the last part almost mockingly before he continued trying to be as calm as possible. He backed away a bit before continuing "I am not going to be easy to defeat and you know it and by the looks of it- you won't be able to even if you tried." He narrowed his eyes at the traces of blood o the Uchiha's chin that ran to his neck. "That was a risky move Itachi. To have received the full blow of the backlash of the kids and the foxes wild chakra is foolish. It amazes me that you only lost your consciousness for a few minutes…" he only received a stare as a reply and he just had to sigh. 'Damn Uchiha's' _

"_Brat. " he received a raised brow at that and he just had to congratulate himself for being able to call the said Uchiha a brat face to face. He smirked a bit before his expression turned grave. "Deactivate your damn bloodline. You've done enough damage to yourself as it is. There is no need for you to intimidate me…"_

_At this point he realized one thing about Uchiha Itachi… He's an insufferable stubborn person. Stubborn and dangerous- a detrimental combination if he could say so himself. _

"_You know you won't be coming out of this with just staring at me… I need answers and you won't be leaving without a fight if you don't answer them. You passing out because of your stubbornness will only lead to your capture."_

_Another staring contest took place before the Uchiha nodded in acceptance. Jiraiya watched in mild amazement as the crimson of the sharinggan slowly vanish revealing deep pools of black. He mildly noted that this would be the first time he had seen the Uchiha without his sharinggan and was slightly unnerved to find out that the sense of danger surrounding the man didn't lessen even a bit._

"_Very well. However, I would like you to swear to me never to disclose this to anyone, Jiraiya-sama."_

"_You're not in a position to demand, Uchiha."_

"_Actually I am. What I am to disclose before you is even beyond an SS- secret and it is also quite personal. You will not speak of this matter to anyone."_

"_Hm…"he just had to sigh-again- at that. This is becoming more and more troublesome. "Sandaime did something again, didn't he?"_

_No answer. 'Ugh. Definitely becoming very troublesome…'_

"_Huh… Guess sensei DID something again. Well then by the way you act it would seem that your loyalty still lies with the village."_

_A nod._

"_Are you still loyal to the Hokage?"_

"_It depends."_

"_Whatever it is you are hiding is of more importance, I presume?"_

"_Yes."_

"_A mission?"_

"…_more or less…"_

"_It also appears that my student there is directly involved?" he said while pointing at the still unconscious blond._

"_No"_

_It was his turn to raise a brow at the tone. "…somewhat involved?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're answering me truthfully, why?"_

_The raven sighed a bit as his eyes closed. He moved back a bit and laid Naruto on the ground. Jiraiya could've sworn that the others hardened eyes softened a bit in between covering the blond with the black cloak and sitting by the tree near the blond. He was amazed at how at ease the Uchiha was as he rested there his eyes closed and yet Jiraiya was quite assured that if he ever made a wrong move he would be in for a hard fight. After a while he almost considered that he might not be getting answers at the moment- but the raven started speaking. His voice clearer, less strained, more guarded._

"_Lying huh? By what you have already seen and by what Naruto-kun might have already let you know… Lying will not yield the supposed effects"_

"_Good that we're on the same page with that. You are to tell me everything Uchiha. You are also to answer all of my questions- even if it gets personal. In turn I will keep my mouth shut- unless of course I deem it necessary."_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes at that._

"_You wish not for the kid to know, don't you?" the raven gave him a nod._

"_Yes… his ignorance of said field is one of the foundations." He watched as the dark eyes narrowed at him. "However Jiraiya-sama must know that whatever he may hear and whatever conclusions he may arrive to, to whatever his opinion may be, nothing will change. Try to disrupt my plans…"_

"_Yes. Yes. I die, right? Geez stop being so stuck-up and just start talking."_

"_Very well."_

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

As he watched the one tail's jincuuriki loose his life bit by bit… he could feel his own flicker with each passing second. How had he kept on living after all these time? How had he managed to keep sane for all these years? How many times have these thoughts haunted him?

"_Be happy, Itachi."_

His eyes narrowed at the memory. '…a foolish last request dear cousin…'

He says that and yet …he clung to that request. He knows… a part of him have clung to the promise within those words. '…really foolish...'

….

"_You are taking this quite… lightly. I'm a bit surprised."_

_Jiraiya simply blinked at him before sighing. "The Uchiha massacre had always been shady and I must admit- you may have had that dangerous aura hovering around you but I never saw the malice in you." Seeing the raised brow Jiraiya scoffed- "What?! Don't do that raised brow trick on me. It's annoying! Anyway- whether you accept it or not your eyes does not hold any malice. Danger, yes but malice, never."_

"_Ahh…"_

_The both of them sat there for a while just staring at the resting blond. Jiraiya turned his gaze to the meditating Uchiha taking note of the slight short of breath and the mild shaking. He had tried to ignore the others reoccurring coughing fit for a while back but as much as he hated it- he is beginning to get worried. Especially if all the brat was forced to saying was the truth._

"_I think, you being this brat's dream childhood friend are more of a surprise. Even the way you met was a bit dramatic- even if you refused to go to any detail…but then again… by how it looks at the moment…" the white haired sannin looked him up with a slight frown, "…I can't say you're lying. Although by the way you've been coughing after a while we started this interesting little chat… are you sure you don't want me to look you up? You must have suffered quite a bit of internal damage from the backlash of chakra." The look he received made Jiraiya scowl. "I may not be Tsunade but It's not like you'll DIE if I try to heal you."_

"_No. There is no need."_

_The scowl disappeared to be replaced by a deep frown. "What is it you're trying to hide, Itachi?"_

"_My health just isn't something you should worry about, Jirai-" _

"_Kami!"_

_Itachi simply blinked at the old man whose scowling face was now inches from his own. Black melded to crimson as the older nins hold to his cloak tightened. "I answered all your inquiries Jiraiya-sama because it was necessary for the continuation of my mission. I had the fore thought that the questions would have something to do with Konoha, Naruto-kun and my mission in general. My personal well being isn't an issue here." The grip tightened a bit more before it harshly released with a slight growl._

"_Well then- since you obviously won't answer that question, let me ask you a different one then. "As it would seem, you have not expected the kid to have been dreaming of the childhood you sealed… And by what the kid said before he passed out- the seal you placed had broke. Am I correct?"_

_Crimson eyes harboring the famed sharinggan narrowed as it's wielder gave a slight nod._

_Jiraiya's scowl if possible deepened more as his irritation heightened. "I told you to drop the damn blood line, brat! I need you conscious and not- argh!" taking deep breaths he tried to school his emotions. Sighing he locked gaze with amused crimson and he nearly gasped in surprise._

"_You are quite perceptive Jiraiya-sama. You and Kakashi-senpai- honestly, I didn't expect perverts could be this insightful." Was the raven's reply as he stared at the still sleeping blond._

_His frown returned with that. "So what I thought was right then?"_

_Crimson faded to black as Itachi turned his gaze on him with that same expression on his face. "Let me hear of your presumption then, Jiraiya-sama."_

"_That technique of yours… it rooted from your sharinggan, didn't it?"_

"_Hai. It's supposed to be a very strong memory seal that can never be lifted by any other person other than the castor." was the somewhat amused reply._

"_Your seal is getting weaker. What happened to you?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Don't lie to me!" growled the old man and Itachi simply shook his head. _

"_I do not lie. Nothing happened to me."_

_He grimaced at that. "You were not aware were you?"_

"_That the seal will disappear along with my life? No. I was not."_

"…_wait…you're…?"_

"_Dying? I believe so… Sharinggan is a blood line. Blood lines are somewhat influenced by our chakras the same way as chakra influence our lives. I should have known. The seal weakens along with me and it will disappear along with me. That is just how it is." _

_It was spoken carelessly, calmly, naturally- it made Jiraiya grit his teeth. "How can you speak of such things so easily?!"_

_The raven raised a brow at that. "You of all people Jiraiya-sama should have long known that the life of a shinobi is never a safe one. We can die any moment of the day and should be ready for it."_

"_And yet, you removed his memories of you."_

"_I didn't want him to suffer being friends with a murderer nor did I wish to continually reject him if he ever comes for me like what he does for Sasuke."_

"_You lie."_

_A frown marred the raven's features as the older nin continued._

"_You lie, Uchiha. That is not the reason. That sort of answer will only lead to as to why you would be rejecting him. You knew even before that you'll be dying."_

_Itachi sighed a bit at that. "He had always been a strong child with a very high dream supported by his vibrant personality and determination. He needs not have memories of betrayal and death from me if I can help it. And since I can… why not?"_

_That took Jiraiya by surprise… but there is more to this, he just knew it._

"_Itachi…You were the one who gave him that cloak."_

_It was not a question. It had been a statement but Itachi still nodded in affirmative. _

"_You called him, 'saiai'. I think that triggered the dreams."_

"_Must be…"_

"_It wouldn't have done much of anything in normal circumstances now shouldn't it?"_

"……"

_Jiraiya just stared at the man disbelievingly for a while. This is getting really…really too much of a headache. When the blond just ran off from their training- his biggest problem was a blown up fool hardly blond and lots and lots of guilt- he didn't expect to stumble into something like this. If the truth behind the mysterious cloak giver the blond had been dreaming about wasn't already too much to swallow- the truth behind the Uchiha clan Massacre was unchewable. But now- now he had another thing to worry about._

"…_inborn…?"_

_Silence. He was bout to say something when the words left the ravens lips._

"_Hai."_

" _My parent didn't know. I discovered it when I was four- It's a disease that eats at you slowly until you die. There is no cure."_

_Jiraiya's eyes softened at that, "I won't be pitying you…that would be an insult but…" Itachi looked at him with curiosity and he smirked after a while. "…you're too selfless! Think of yourself, could you?! This is my opinion of you and yet I don't even know what you intend with your brother! Don't look at me like that- I don't even want to know what things you planned for your brother…"_

"_I am not that selfless Jiraiya-sama. After all, I still removed his memories of me a while back… fully knowing he'll remember me in the end. Call it selfishness, cruelty or vanity… I do not care."_

"…_I think I understand…"_

_Itachi nodded a bit at that. He closed his eyes and leaned further unto the tree as he hid the entirety of his arms unto the cloak. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that and took note of how much worst the other is beginning to look. He was about to comment on it when the raven spoke. "Jiraiya-sama... I am holding you to that promise of you keeping this to yourself." The deep black orbs opened and lingered on the still sleeping blond. "I implore you to not destroy what I have worked for."_

_Jiraiya sighed at that. "Damn it Uchiha. I can't believe I'll be considering you more stubborn than the brat.I promise, okay? Although I think the Hokage should know. I assure you… I'll explain it fully to her."_

_Itachi contemplated a bit before he nodded. "I trust Tsunade-sama. Alright."_

"_You know you do not need to act all strong with me you know. I am already aware of your well being- or the lack of it."_

_Amusement flashed on those dark eyes before it disappeared again. "I don't think I'll be taking up the offer, Jiraiya-sama. I would like to keep a few things from you since you have already forced me to say things you aren't supposed to know."_

"_And yet you still spoke of it."_

_The surprise within those eyes made Jiraiya smirk which eventually fell even before he knew it_

_He gaped for a while before a slow grin appeared on his face._

"_NOW I know how you two became friends! You should do that more often Uchiha… It suits you more than that poker face of yours! Tsk. Bet you had an even larger fan girl problem when you were in Konoha. A tall, dark and pale and handsome heir/ prodigy to one of the most celebrated clans in the largest and currently most powerful ninja village… with a drop dead gorgeous smirk and a refreshing like spring smile- the girls must have gone wild." yelled Jiraiya jovially as Itachi shook his head._

"_I don't think so Jiraiya-sama… I wouldn't want the Akatsuki being suspicious now could I? No matter how amusing it is to see S-class ranked criminals and…" peeking at Jiraiya with a mischievous smirk he continued, "…S-ranked shinobi gape like fishes… I somehow got quite attached to my image. And please, don't speak of me as if you are describing people in that perverse book of yours and no. I don't read them. I was simply exposed to a very perverse Jounin fan of yours."_

"…_heh…?" was Jiraiya's intellectual reply before he scowled. "Damn Uchiha! Now I'm sure that that was something you got from the brat! Kami forsake if Naruto got that from you. Damn it- you're more of a bad influence than I initially thought!" _

"_Relax yourself Jiraiya-sama. Naruto didn't get that from me… I think it was in his blood- probably from his mother." After a while of silence, Itachi spoke again, "You and Naruto-kun have so much in common… I think that's why… it made it easier to talk."_

_Jiraiya smiled more and more as he see the Uchiha relax a bit… 'Goodness… children with problems is hard to handle.'_

"_Jiraiya-sama… I'll leave it to you on how to deal with Naruto-kun later. I made a mistake when I let myself call him 'saiai' and for giving him that cloak. It was just that it was an overdue gift… let's consider it as my farewell gift as well…" Jiraiya tsked at that and Itachi simply closed his eyes not wanting to see the disapproving glare from the old man. "That may have truly triggered everything and so… I removed it as well. I'll leave the excuses to you, Jiraiya-sama."_

"_Itachi… Tsunade. Maybe she can help you-"_

"_No."_

_Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at that._

"_Another thing then, Jiraiya-sama. Keep my health issues from Tsunade-sama."_

_Jiraiya bristled at that. "What the hell brat?! Do you really want to die?! Are you suicidal or something?! Tsunade may be able to help!"_

"_No. She can't. Even if she can… I will not let her. Her time to help had already passed I am no longer attached to this life."_

_Itachi stood after that and had begun to move away as his chakra slowly faded. Jiraiya vaguely noticed amidst his surprise that the Uchiha's entire demeanor changes to something as calm and as light as the fields in spring whenever he seals his chakra… too gentle for someone who lives a life such as that._

"_Why not live even for the brat?"_

_Itachi stopped he turned a bit to him his ebony eyes softer than he had seen for the entirety of the conversation. "Uchiha Itachi died along with the entirety of the shamed Uchiha clan. Sasuke is the only one left. I am nothing more than a ghost who still have unfinished business in this world. I want to rest soon, Jiraiya-sama. Memories and events long passed…" he glanced at the blond who was beginning to stir and narrowed his eyes. "… are something foolish to cling unto. It's something I need to let go off. Soon."_

_With that he gave Jiraiya another tired smile before leaving._

…

Time is never kind and his has just got a lot shorter. Clinging to memories is no longer practical… pain is all there is left and it is all he needs and so such memories are nothing but trivial matters that he can no longer afford to cling to. He needs to let go… for himself and for those he still holds dear.

'I guess I was right as always Shisui… my time to be happy has long passed.'

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

"Naruto?"

"Blue eyes snapped to focus when he heard his name being called. Seeing Kakashi sit right next to him on the camp fire he sighed. 'Should've expected Kakashi-sensei to know thing's he's isn't supposed to know.'

"You should sleep you know. We need to replenish our energies for tomorrow… we may be in for a very dangerous fight once we get there."

He understood the logic in that… he even complied-though begrudgingly- when they set camp for the night but… "Something's just bothering me, Kakashi-sensei."

"Itachi?"

'Yup. He definitely knows things he shouldn't know.' The blond who had been busy glaring at the fire while wondering how his perverted sensei managed to become that perceptive when once again Kakashi spoke of things he 'really' shouldn't be aware of…

"I saw that you know…"

"Eh?" was his dumb reply that he almost hit himself for it.

"I said I saw it. I saw him smile or maybe smirk a bit when you hit him with rasenggan."

The blond scowled at that before muttering, "Damn the overconfident bastard. He saw me come for the attack and he sis not move! Then after that- he had the gall to smirk at me! Isn't he supposed to be a damn stoic bastard?!"

Kakashi chuckled a bit at that and the blond simply stared at him. He turned to the confused blond and smiled when the blond demeanor changed from confused to serious- if not accusing.

"You know something, Kakashi-sensei. You're not telling me something."

Kakashi simply smiled a bit more before turning his gaze back to the fire. "Same as you, Naruto. You are not telling me the truth."

"Eh?"

"When I said that I saw Itachi smile at you it didn't mean that that was I thought you were thinking." Seeing the teen become flustered he grinned. "Bullseye."

"HEh?! Kakashi-sensei! You tricked me!" hissed an annoyed blond.

"Yes. Quite an easy feat really. Now, what is it that happened inside the genjutsu?" Naruto became contemplative for a while before he sighed. "It was actually a nightmare. Every single one of you morphed into him and then when I attacked them they turned to damned crows. Creepy really." Growled the blond but before he could continue Kakashi interrupted, "They're ravens. Itachi uses ravens, Naruto… although I think he also uses crows but he's more attached to ravens." Naruto scowled a bit at that. "No matter what he uses may it be ravens or crows. They're the same! Black birds that 'caw' and is freaky." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that. He could sense something wrong with how irritated the blond was with the birds but the thought was forgotten when the blond continued, "Anyway, I tried to get away by stopping my chakra flow like the Ero-sennin said but it was a bit hard to concentrate when half of your face turns unto an evil as hell Sasuke trying to choke you, then my hand suddenly had an eye of it's own-Gaara and then the freakiest part is that-" he looked up at the sleeping Sakura and leaned in to whisper to Kakashi- "…Sakura appeared on my stomach looking really, really scary. I think that was when I actually screamed."

Kakashi sweat dropped at that point but he couldn't bring himself to tease Naruto about it. That was creepy. "Then I appeared, right?"

Naruto paled a bit at that before he nodded. "It was far from pleasant. Then he dived on me whispering something I no longer remember but… whatever it was… it triggered a dream."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that. He somehow knew that something like this happened but if Naruto can't tell him what Itachi said he can't consider such an event as proof.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

He turned his gaze unto his now subdued student and nodded. "I… in that dream… Kyuubi started manifesting on me at the age of four and he… I… I attacked some villagers." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that before asking, "What have they done?"

His student suddenly looked up at him with a shocked expression that he had to shake his head a bit. "Honestly Naruto. You can't have expected me to be angry at you for that, could you? Other than that being a dream… I highly doubt you'll attack anyone without reason. "He smiled a bit at the slight smile his student acquired and he smiled in return.

"You have my trust, Naruto."

With the smile he got he knew his point got through.

"They attacked me… I- the villagers never attacked me, Kakashi-sensei. They were cold and uncaring but they never attacked me. They might have wished someone would but they never did it themselves… I think."

"If these dreams were true, Naruto would you hate Konoha?" Naruto turned angered blue at his sensei and all but shouted. "Of course NOT!"

Kakashi simply nodded at him saying, "I thought so."

"Let me guess Naruto, your friend saved you."

"Yes."

"How were you made to calm down? The Kyuubi manifested itself, right?"

At that the blond frowned. "I… I think he said something about that but…" he grinned up at Kakashi with his hands behind his head. Kakashi just had to sigh. "I think I wasn't listening much. " Seeing the exhasperated look his sensei was giving him, Naruto scowled. "What?! I had other things to worry about. Besides… someone else may know of this friend of mine… "

This peaked Kakashi's interest. "Who?"

"Sandaime."

Kakashi could've kicked himself. "Ahh… as interesting as that may be Naruto, but we can't ask Sandaime anymore…"

"I know…" said the blond a bit depressingly but after a while he smirked up at Kakashi, "…that's why we'll be asking the ANBU he had with him. I don't know who they were but the Hokage's personal ANBU might know… neh?"

Kakashi smirked at that.

"Yes… quite so- but- we talk about this after the mission, neh? Rest, Naruto."

The teen stood up and headed for his sleeping bag but paused midway. "Kakashi-sensei… I don't know if I was hallucinating or what but… I don't think it suits him…"

Kakashi looked at his student sadly as the teen started to doze off.

"…ahhh… who knows."

'…but then again… either way, whether I am wrong or right, a smile such as that…'

"Bitterness doesn't suit you… Ita-kun." (1)

.

…XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXXX….XXX…

.

(1)For one… if Itachi really was 'evil' smiling bitterly when you let someone hit you is just so wrong for the image. A cocky smirk is more like it. Two… if Kakashi is correct- Itachi deserves better than a bitter smile.*Which he does!*

Hell YES!!!! Bwahahahaha… I finally finished this! Honestly? This would be my favorite chapter… other than chapter six. Sorry for the very late update… I was drowning in hell for the past week. I put up a new series just to keep myself sane cause I cannot write this.

Please check out my other ITANARU fic Dawn of Eternal Light. It's quite weird really. It's on Sasuke's point of view and yet it's ItaNaru. Do not worry… Sasuke will not rule the POV's solely… Itachi will come up here and there… And another thing… my first attempt on romance is there! I don't know how it went though… So please check it out, I promise It really isn't as boring as it may appear.

Now back to here…(**sorry I'm a bit high on caffeine**… I lived through this past week solely from caffeine...) Some questions may finally have been answered. Neh? More have come and even more will come so please remain patient with me.

To those that reviewed… I THANK YOU!!!! I love you guys… the past chapter held the most number of replies I had for a single chapter. Yeah… it made me really enthusiastic. A thousand thank you's!

Please don't get tired of reviewing!

PS. I miss KISAME!!!! I couldn't put him in!!!!!!

*yeah I blame the coffee*

REVIEWS?!

*definitely the coffee*


	10. IX And so the black snake enters

**Disclamer:**

.

I don't own NARUTO. Hope I do but thankfully I don't. But I do own most of the dialogues here. I am not taking credit of the lines I got from the manga. I paraphrased some I directly copied some- you guys may or may not know which of them is which but it'll be too troublesome to enumerate them since I think most of you already know. The overlapping time frames are mine… if it's confusing it's probably mine, if it's a bit shounen ai and not SasuNaru, it would most probably be mine. However the characters no matter how much I want to take them aren't mine.

**.**

**Note:**

.

Before I start the story…

Thanks again Black Laurel-san for informing me of my rather out of date disclaimer. Thanks!

In another note…

I didn't know if I was to be depressed because few of you guys cared to review or if I was to be happy because at least my reviews were nice and I was a bit swept away by the fact that communities had taken my little story in their care. I chose to be happy of course. Depressing things are just depressing and I'm already writing four depressing stories. No need to bring it up in my life, now don't I?!

And so…

Thank you guys for reading my story so far and am glad that you guys have actually kept reading even though at times I was quite confusing and that my updates are irregular and that I have no beta and I sort of upload this minutes after I complete it and so grammatical and typographical errors come up quite often. Other than that- I seem to have this unhealthy habit of ranting… both in the author notes and even in the story(lucky Naruto also loves to rant)…hm. Sorry for that.

Oh another thing- you might have already noticed that I do not write fight scenes. I suck at them and I don't feel like putting them in just for the heck of it since it'll just ruin everything if it turns out horrible. Sorry.

Anyway…

The second part of the story is starting in this chapter and things will start to go faster now (I think and I hope). Do remain patient and indulgent.

.

**Time frames and setting:**

**.**

*Current time period

------Continuation of rescue Gaara mission

------Itachi and Kisame's real bodies positioned on elevated rock formations (exactly like the anime/manga)-Remember the last conversation they had before the extraction.

*Flashbacks

------Childhood flashback (set on [9 yrs old] Itachi's POV not as [4 yrs old] Naruto's dream)

------Kakashi's flashback (Introducing my continuation of Kakashi gaiden- a couple of years after Obito's and Minato's death)

*Surprise, surprise….

.

Oh! Kisame's back! I missed writing him!

It's just that… because of my total neglect of him the past chapter…

**.**

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter9**

_**(And so the black snake enters)**_

.

Kisame is sulking.

He'd been ignored. *sorry Kisa*

However…

He has gotten enough of it. He narrowed his eyes at the still quiet Itachi and growled. "I know you're done you know!" He was OH-so tempted to draw the Samehada on his STILL quiet partner. "30% of your strength can't possibly last SOOOO long! I have a larger chakra reserves than you!"

Still no reaction

.

.

.

"ITACHI!"

Slowly ebony eyes opened. It made Kisame gasp a bit before he blinked a couple of times completely not believing what he was seeing. When he looked again he was greeted by the sharinggan and a rather annoyed partner. 'Guess I was hallucinating…'

"I was resting." Came the deep tone and Kisame could have sworn it was darker than usual. He nearly squirmed. 'nearly' He'd die before he squirm- 'visibly'- in front of an Uchiha. No. Hoshigaki Kisame does not squirm. He gets nervous …but then again, he suddenly remembered that he is upset. Quite upset and his pride's a bit wounded. *truly sorry!*

His inner sulking was disturbed when Itachi turned to him and spoke. "Maito Gai… is quite a handful."

"A handful?" he growled. Itachi just don't know how much f a handful the green 'annoying' beast is. "He's is NOT just a handful."

"Hn. We're you forgotten?" * I didn't forget!*

"The ENTIRE time! He didn't even remember ever meeting me before! The damn energetic ball of greens and bushiness even dared forget about me! Can you believe that?! Am I not intimidating enough?! Am I that easy to overlook?! I'm a huge guy with a huge sword and am a member of Akatsuki! Am I not that memorable?! I mean I'm-"

"Blue… yes. However-"

"Exactly! .... NOT!-HEY! Did you just insult my coloring Itachi?!" Kisame ignored the voices berating him for disturbing Itachi's talking in favor of his indignation.

The Uchiha simply looked at him and he can't help but feel a bit stupid. He seethed a bit as he pondered how Itachi could make him feel utterly idiotic by a completely neutral face…

"I merely stated a fact. You are indeed blue and Maito Gai is simply… ah…" Kisame raised a brow at that. He watched as Itachi look down a bit. He had the sinking feeling that Itachi…

"I seem to be unable to find the right words to describe him…"

Kisame for the likes of him… was surprised. He simply stared at Itachi's somewhat amused demeanor.

Then with slight wonder a low voice murmured to the air…

"Isn't that interesting?"

That did it.

Kisame laughed.

"What's so interesting? I mean come on Itachi… just because you can't put a word to his weirdness?!" cried Kisame in between bouts of laughter. He calmed down a bit as Itachi simply shrugged with a small smile on his lips.

"Gai had always been like that. Give him no mind Kisame."

Kisame's eyes snapped back to Itachi's at that. He did not just hear that… Itachi actually… "We're you trying to be… nice?"

Itachi raised a brow at that. "I simply didn't want to spend the remainder of the extraction with an annoyingly sulking partner apart from the-"

"-stuck-up bastards that is the rest of Akatsuki." continued Kisame with a smirk on his face as he nodded a bit. Itachi simply shrugged at that and stared on ahead his features calm and not so blank as before. Kisame smiled after a while… Itachi seemed a bit different and somehow he felt as if he could get used to it.

"You're in a better mood."

"And so it would seem…"

"Why would that be?"

"I can finally see things clearly… things could finally start going… faster."

Kisame frowned a bit at that. He isn't liking that one bit. It's not like he doesn't like seeing Itachi like this but…

"What are you saying?"

"Again… I thank you, Kisame-san." With that said Itachi closed his eyes and Kisame just knew that the ravens consciousness have gone back to the extraction- meaning no more talk. Kisame cursed softly as Itachi's slight smile haunted him a bit. His frown deepened a bit as he realized that he'd prefer a blank faced emotionally deprived Uchiha than… this.

"Thank me for what? Again?! Damn that cryptic brat!"

'_Damn I may be wrong… He can call me by my name for all I care…'_

.

.

.

'…_Itachi smiling…._

…_is much worst than him calling my name…'_

.

…XXXXXX…XXXXXX…XXXXXXX…

.

"You know Hime… at times like this when everything seems normal…" spoke Jiraiya in a melancholy air only to be cut off by a particularly sharp tug at his arms. "OWWW!"

"What? You crawling to me all wounded and beaten up begging to be healed-" sneered Tsunade as she painfully pulled at the bandage completely ignoring the whines from her team mate. Said team mate was now looking up at her with a goofy albeit slightly wincing grin. "-but I end up getting more bruises and cuts that may I say- are worst than those I came to you with-" This of course only caused her to scowl down at him and answer heatedly, "- such bruises you gained because you peeked into the women's baths again. So… continue Jiraiya, 'when everything seems normal'…"

The white haired Sannin sighed a bit as he shook his head. "I still consider that meeting with the elder Uchiha brat as some sort of a fantasy…" That of course caused his rather busty teammate bark out a laugh at him. "If the tightly sealed not to mention blood sealed scrolls in which only either of us can open aren't enough of a proof for you; the fact that the seal was designed to only show it's contents to the two of us- although I somewhat believe the Gaki and that Uchiha can see it too- should make you see that no matter how much we wish this to be fantasy it is quite real. Lucky Sarutobi-sensei had the mind to take note of the truth behind the Uchiha massacre."

Jiraiya simply scowled at her playfully. "Actually, that wasn't what I was getting at, Hime." Seeing the confusion in her demeanor he continued, "I just thought that… the Uchiha Itachi I met isn't the Uchiha Itachi I was expecting. His over all aura didn't just felt different… the person he IS famous for is almost not there."

Tsunade simply frowned at that as she finished patching him up. "What do you mean by 'almost'?" Jiraiya simply grinned at her as he nodded his thanks and stood up putting back his clothes. He moved away a bit before turning back to her with a wry playful look. "The rumors about him being scary is demeaning. It does not give his amazing power of making-one-piss-himself by just a stare justice!" He laughed a bit at her expression before he continued somewhat somberly. "Ahhh… honestly. I couldn't believe that even after taking the full blow of the backlash he could still be conscious and lucid not to mention freakishly scary and dangerous. He managed to hold up a conversation as stressful as that with all the poise and dignity he was previously praised for. And for goodness sake was he stubborn! Stubborn and scary mind you."

His outburst was greeted by Tsunade's light laughing. It made him smile a bit- 'It's been a while since I've seen this…' Although he had to admit that he had seen her smile and laugh more and more endearingly since she became Hokage or to be more accurate since meeting the blonde. His inner drama was interrupted by a sharp hit on the head.

"Owwww! What was that for, Tsunade?!"

He tried to glare at her but- what the heck. 'Who could glare at that?' Tsunade was currently- well trying not to laugh at him while trying to scowl at the same time. It was… adorable. 'What-?! She has the body of a woman in her early 20's! She can be cute!'

"Baka! Don't blank off with that creepy smile on your face. It gives me goose bumps-"she shot him a ludicrous look when he smirked at her before she yelled, "-in a creepy way, Baka! I get goose bumps because it's creepy! Really. Stop being a pervert Jiraiya. You're too old for it."

"You know you may be old too but it seems you can still blush." Jiraiya smirked a bit as he dodged all sort of paper weights of varying shape and sizes. When the assault was over he gave her a calming smile and continued on to the original topic as if nothing happened.

"You know… I had been wondering why he seemed so dangerous. I initially thought it was his sharinggan but when he deactivated it… the sense of danger was still there. I told him this actually, but It somewhat made no sense at all. I told him his eyes held no malice… danger yes but malice no. It really was true but I could not fully grasp how his eyes make me feel. How can you sense danger without the underlying malice?"

"That is because he is strong. I have heard a great deal of rumors regarding the great Uchiha prodigy and heir. He was considered one of those that appears once in a few decades- just like Minato. Unlike Orochimaru who was also considered a prodigy because of his intelligence as well as the speed he learns a gutsu, Itachi was said to have been born with the thickest blood of an Uchiha. He had great potential- a very concentrated amount of chakra as well as the intelligence to back it up. Other than that he was an Uchiha. The sharinggan was like the icing on the cake for him. He had the potential to be great just as he is but with the sharinggan-"

"He became spectacular- however that does not explain my confusion with those eyes of his…" Jiraiya continued. His frown deepened when his teammate barked out a laugh. "What's so funny, hime?"

Tsunade glanced at him mockingly and answered with a smirk, "It's because the Uchiha has another thing going on for him, something that the Nara kid should definitely get, a goal. I have only seen him once when he was twelve- I sort of sneaked inside Konoha to get a few things- anyway, that was when I first saw him. I've seen those sort of eyes before. I've seen it in all the Hokage's I've met- heck I've seen it on Orochimaru, even the brat and you know- Dan . His eyes are staring straight to the future- so filled with purpose and the determination to back it up. His eyes say it all." She said those words with a far off expression with a slight smile but as she finished her voice turned graver and graver and then she frowned. "I can't believe I'm wishing the damn Uchiha brat isn't like that." She sighed before she glanced at him before stilling her gaze on the Hokage monument. "With what you told me I can perfectly understand why you felt like that. But you mistook the feeling for fear. He isn't really that fearful- simply too intimidating. To be that strong with such a strong gaze set to a single goal- it must have been overwhelming." She sighed a bit as she looked at him with a tinge of confusion on her hazel eyes. "However… that doesn't explain why you say that the real him was different from the rumors."

With that the serious expression on the white haired sannin dissolved as he grinned at rubbed the back of his head. "You know… after us talking all that seriously … what I was originally going to say seems a bit stupid now."

Tsunade simply scowled at him, "Just spill it out."

The old man backed up a bit and said in an almost- note 'almost' whiney tone. "I just can't believe that the damn rumored stoic, cold, and well- generally emotionless Uchiha Itachi has an attitude! He even smirked at me! Well he even smiled- Tsunade he frickin smiled! And you know what- he had the gall to mock me afterwards! Heck he even insulted my pride and joy *his novels*! I can't get my head to accept it! I mean-" Jiraiya's tirade suddenly stopped as he laid eyes on Tsunade. Thje sight caught him speechless. Tsunade was currently staring at him wide eyed with her mouth slightly agape.

"Tsunade…? Hey hime, you there???"

Said Hokage simply blinked at him before- "EHHH?! He smiled?! Goodness he smirked… Oh my… that must had really been a scene. " Jiraiya blinked at her. She started off with a punctuated expression of shock which gradually morphed to slight wonder and then he could've sworn he heard her mutter something akin to, 'I've got to see that.'

He rolled his eyes. "Could you stop acting like a hormonal teenager Tsunade, you're 53." His stunt of course earned him a beating. Once he had recovered Tsunade glared at him. "For your information I was not acting like a hormonal teenager. One pervert and one pedophile is enough for one team. I was simply thinking that that must have been really a sight and to think- that had must been because of a certain blue-eyed, blonde haired baka student of yours."

"That damn brat and his uncanny gift. Honestly… he can attract the saddest and strongest of souls- heck he managed to drag me back here even though I swore to never set foot in this village again. I even became the Hokage!"

She looked incredulously at her reflection with a slight smile on her lips. She turned around when warm hands rested on her shoulders to be greeted by a smiling Jiraiya. "Do not forget Hime… he dragged you back. You became Hokage- and for all it is worth, you're enjoying your stay."

"Yes. He can make you believe that he can do anything he wanted. For sure if it's him- he can drag the Uchiha back. Just-"Tsunade trailed of in the end but Jiraiya finished it off for her.

"-he can drag Sasuke back, that's for sure. I am simply hoping… he drags the Uchiha that needs to be dragged back first. Before everything is too late… Urgh. Why do Uchiha's have to be so damn STUBBORN?"

Tsunade sighed at that.

"Naruto, you damn gaki- now isn't the time to be dense. Time isn't on your side."

.

…XXXXXXX…..XXXXXXXXXXX…..XXXX…..

.

'Damn Uchiha.'

Kisame's gaze shifted to his side before he glared. Yes he knows it's not effective and yes he is quite aware his glare can never compare to the master- after all glaring is most definitely an inheritable characteristic for the Uchiha's. Come on! Itachi is just looking and sometimes just staring at particularly nothing and people would just back off thinking he's glaring. Talk about double dominant gene.

Kisame had just decided to glare and maybe scowl a bit when Pein decided to interrupt him and start giving out orders.

"It would appear that one of our preys's knocking on our doorstep. Sasori, Deidara, how about welcoming them in and Deidara- do try to play nice and not blow the Jinchuuriki up. He wouldn't be of use as one of Sasori's puppets."

Kisame grinned maniacally at the words and Sasori just had to destroy his happiness by calling out to his partner.

"Itachi. How does the Jinchuuriki look like?"

Ah… at times like this he remembers why exactly he began to like the Uchiha.

Itachi simply stared back.

His grin came back full force at that. Itachi- for a heaven forsaken emotionless bastard who can care less about almost anything can aggravate just about anyone in Akatsuki, especially the fact that he never ever showed fear or had ever been intimidated by anyone- even the Leader. Everyone just had been surprised when the two actually got along- not in any extreme sort of way but they just knew the two somehow can connect. Hidan said it may be the fact that their both stuck-up bastards with an overly inflated ego paired with unmasked confidence. Kisame simply scoffed at that.

The immortal idiot. He was describing their organization itself. Being confident bastards IS one of Akatsuki's trademarks- other than their unfathomable sense of style. Unimaginable power is just not enough. The bastardiness is their crowning glory after all.

"Itachi, answer him."

Ahh… there goes the order and unlike any unfortunate idiot that tried to order Itachi around- his partner simply closed his eyes in thought before saying. "He'll be the one who shouts first." With that said he cancelled the jutsu and disappeared."

What? They just had to be happy that at least he answered. Other than that, the Uchiha can be quite possessive especially since the nine tails Jinchuuriki is THEIR prey to capture. What? Kisame himself does not wish to hand over their prey to someone else.

It's just that…

…since Itachi answered…

…

"_**You Bastards!!! I'll kill you!"**_

_Red and blonde brows rose at that. 'Wouldn't you know?'_

"_That's the one."_

_Deidara chuckled a bit. "And so it would seem, ain't it Dannah? We really cannot doubt that Uchiha."_

…

…it would most likely be accurate.

Looking back at the still close-eyed Uchiha he sighed.

'What exactly is this brat thinking?'

.

…XXXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

Naruto at the moment, hate blonds. Actually, hate is an understatement. He abhors them. Yes. He is quite aware that Tsunade is a blonde… and yes he is quite aware that the 4th Hokage he idolizes is a blonde and for goodness sake he is more than aware that he himself is a blonde but truly, at this very moment he detests blonds.

He could feel the extreme heat that's gathering in his eyes and by now he's more than aware that his eyes are no longer blue. Just goes to show how much he hates the blonde Akatsuki- Deidara if he remembers correctly.

"DAMN it! Give me back Gaara!"

Just then the blonde Akatsuki member did something to irritate him more. The damn freak that's got mouths on his hands turned to him with a how-stupid-are-you-look, smirked and flew away. Yup. He definitely hate blonds.

…

Kakashi realized something new.

Blonds have a great tendency to being annoying.

No offense meant really but seeing as that all the blonds he knows from his sensei, to his student, to his hokage and now even his enemy. Yup. Blonds can be annoying… and energetic. To make matters worst is that the guy is an Akatsuki who has control of the skies as well as the explosives. It wasn't looking good.

"BASTARD!!! Give me back Gaara!"

Ahh…and having an irrational blonde teammate who's got a sign saying, "COME and GET ME!!!" plastered on his forehead isn't good at all. Lots and lots of people would be lining up for his head, heart and other anatomical parts if anything bad happens to said blonde- parts that's already not his to let others have… although… his scary dolphin may skin him even before anyone can decapitate him.

Time to act then

.

...

.

"_You're late again, Sempai. This habit of yours is quite counter productive and is very out of character."_

_The white-haired ANBU wearing a dog mask simply chuckled making the young wolf masked ANBU pause before turning away. "I can never get used to this new you Sempai- although I can't say I like the old you more. Maybe this can be good for you."_

"_You think?" The amusement on the other person's voice was apparent but his raven companion sensed a bit of bitterness within them. "I could say that you should follow my footsteps," smirking underneath the mask at the apparent cringe his companion tried and failed to hide. "…but I don't think you need to. Someone's keeping you from falling, huh?"_

"…_and so it would seem..."_

_He smiled as he patted the kids back. It's just that his smile didn't last long. The light aura changed the next he spoke. _

"_There's something wrong… you felt different lately."_

_The wolf ANBU tensed at that before answering in a more guarded tone._

"_And so it would seem."_

"_Ita-kun…"_

_Looking back at him, "What is it, Kakashi-sempai?"_

"_Keep your luck. Protect that someone, ok?"_

"_With my life."_

"_Ahh… good." They sat there for a moment more as silence once again ensued. The wolf ANBU simply sat there on his usual crouch while the dog ANBU stood/lazed about as he stared at the sky. After a while he chuckled a bit before sighing. After a moment he spoke in a rather serious tone, "Being laid- back and not much of a control freak is quite new to me… for a moment there I simply considered this as me getting lost on the road of life."_

_The raven paused and looked back at his senior before he chuckled. _

"…_with you being late all the time? That may be a possibility we cannot overlook, Kakashi-sempai."_

...

"Kakashi-sensei is that technique not ready yet?!"

Kakashi could've sighed. Looking at his blonde impatient but at least calmer teammate he couldn't help but wonder. 'Maa, maa, Ita-kun are you keeping your word and protecting that someone …' he glanced at NAruto with an unsure expression, 'or…'

"Patience, Naruto. This takes time. I don't have chakra like yours." Glancing at the enemy, taking note of the black cloak and the red clouds he sighed. '…or are you the one who got lost in the road of life?'

'Either way…'

"I'm ready, Naruto."

'…I guess I should thank you for this…'

"Mangekyo!"

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"Not that I care much but what the HELL were you thinking?!"

Kisame is getting quite, well… agitated. There must be something pretty wrong in this picture and he just can't tell what! "Honestly Itachi, do you WANT them to get OUR target?! I mean, if you aren't looking for some action you could have considered my needs. I wanted some. You have always played the vague game before, why be so accurate and obvious now of all times? Not that you have ever answered wrongly or have lied directly but honestly Itachi- that was the least cryptic answer you have ever given!"

Itachi simply raised a brow his answer plain and simple. "Naruto-kun is quite an obvious target. Even without them asking they would've figured it out themselves." Itachi got up stretched and dusted himself as Kisame simply sighed. They had already started moving again when Kisame spoke again- "You know… that answer simply doesn't add up. It gives you all the more reason to NOT answer at all- since it's so obvious."

Kisame hurried on forward… but as he passed Itachi he said, "What are you really thinking, brat?"

Itachi didn't answer.

He didn't even react.

It was fine.

Kisame was not waiting for any.

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_Tachi-onichan…"_

_The raven looked down at the child clutching his hands as if it was a lifeline and frowned. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" The grip only tightened making him frown even more. In truth? He needn't ask. His friend's problem is quite obvious. Aside from the events that transpired a while back, the trembling, the weak voice and the small sobs is really enough to tell him that his friend is…_

"_I'm scared, 'Tachi."_

_He sighed kneeling down in front of the child. It had been a long night and he's tired. Too many things have happened. He himself is quite shaken by the events but he can't be weak at the moment. For the first time… someone needs him- Itachi. Just Itachi- not the clan heir, not the prodigy, not the genius. He can forever be proud that the first time he shed someone else's blood outside of training is to protect this person. He would always be proud that 'this' person- his friend is the demon vessel who protects the village. _

_Always be proud._

"_I told you, you need not worry, Naruto. We are simply going to report to Sandaime-sama to fully inform him of the situation and so-"_

"_That's not it."_

_He was a bit taken aback at that. The child's voice morphed from shaken to forceful and yet he could not see the strength within those blue eyes. It had dulled. He decided he didn't like it. At all. Just then Naruto clutched to both his arms- his voice once again trembling but all the same, stronger, somewhat desperate… afraid._

"_Don't hate me!"_

_He was taken aback._

_Seeing his expression the blonde started to tremble more, "I m-mean, you saw me Itachi. I don't mean to be selfish- I mean I'm probably dangerous or… or something but please don't hate me! I mean… you did save me but…i…"_

"_I won't leave you."_

_Naruto stilled. His gaze lifted from the ground revealing glistening blue filled with surprised relief._

"_You forget, NAruto-kun. Even before, when we first met, I already had an inkling as to who you are. Remember, Naruto-kun, I may be a child who lacks experience but I do have common sense. I was already your age when the Kyuubi attacked and really, stupidity is hard to defeat especially when the people inflicted are also grieving and desperate for someone to blame. Other than that, the grown-ups aren't that good at secrecy. You need not worry about me leaving you." _

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes."_

_A smile slowly replaced the sadness. "You won't leave me alone anymore, right? That means you'll stay with me forever, right? Promise me."_

_He felt himself stiffen at that before he smiled softly, "I can't."_

_The child frowned. "Why?"_

"_I'm a ninja, Naruto and whether I like it or not, it would seem that I'll be a powerful one at that. If that isn't enough… I'm the heir to one of the villages most celebrated clans."_

"_B-but… That doesn't make sense! I mean… you're strong! You can defend yourself! You'll be the heir, right? Then… that means you're important, right?! Doesn't that mean that they'll protect you?!"_

"_Being strong and having people to protect me can never stop me from dying, Naruto. I'm human and humans die it's just that I'm also a ninja. Being a ninja just increases the possibility of an early death. Being strong means you have lots of enemies. Being an heir means a whole lot more people would be after my head and that would be disregarding the possibility that my clan itself may cause me my death. I can't promise you such a thing."_

_He kept his face carefully neutral as much as he can as he tried with all his might not to promise something he is no longer sure he has the right to promise. He can't say it, even if it is just to make sure that sadness will never again appear in this person's eyes._

_It was a difficult task._

"_Didn't you just say that you won't leave me?! Isn't not leaving and staying the same? I don't understand, Onichan!"_

_Itachi put a calming hand on the boy's head and said, "I won't leave you. I won't betray you. That is what I promise. However, I cannot promise that I'll always be with you to stay with you and physically assure you that you are not alone."_

_Tears began to flow from azure orbs and Itachi couldn't help but let the emotionless mask slip… "Even though I am not here, I assure you Naruto-kun… you will never be alone." He pulled the smaller child down to a comforting embrace all the while feeling awkward and conscious. To willingly let someone this near to him, for him to promise such a thing… it made himself wonder and somewhat worried… Everything is quite new ad yet he can't say he hate it as well._

_No…_

_It actually felt nice._

_His grip on the blonde tightened as he himself unconsciously buried his face unto blonde tresses._

"_I promise… I'll protect you."_

He will keep his promises.

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_What are you really thinking, brat?"_

For the likes of him… he didn't know how to react to that. After some considerations Itachi finally decided, Kisame is more perceptive and troublesome than he had initially thought. He'd just have to decide and analyze just _'how'_ much of a bother he will be in the future.

'What am I thinking, huh?' he rolled around the question in his mind for a while more before deciding that it was worthless.

_._

"_Honestly Itachi, do you WANT them to get OUR target?!"_

.

'I don't know anymore.'

_._

"_Keep your luck. Protect that someone, ok?"_

_._

He felt his fist clench at that.

_._

"_With my life."_

.

He could feel his nails against his skin…

_._

"_I promise… I'll protect you."_

.

…and he vaguely noticed that…

.

"Thank you…Onichan."

.

…it stings…

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"……_..ara…"_

'_Hmmm?'_

"……_.Gaa…."_

_Looking around he noticed he was in a world of white. _

_Nothing but endless white._

_Nothingness._

'_Here again?'_

"…_..-sama…."_

_Who are they calling?_

"_Gaara…."_

'_Me?'_

"_Kazekage-sama!"_

'_Why would they call me?'_

"_**GAARA!"**_

…

Emerald eyes opened in surprise a single name escaping his lips.

"Naruto?"

The other smiled a tired yet happy smile before looking glancing all around. He followed the others gaze and was stunned.

"Why is…"

Naruto simply smirked at him before speaking in a mild tone….

"You're people came for you, _Kazekage-sama_."

Then he grinned that foxy grin of his.

"Ain't this nice, Gaara?"

.

.

.

"Congratulations, you're alive."

.  
…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_Quit it."_

"_No I won't."_

_The older child growled and frowned as the younger one stuck his tongue out and pulled on his lower eyelid on him. He could've laughed if he wasn't so annoyed._

"_Couldn't you just sleep where you SHOULD be sleeping?"_

"_Yes, I can."_

"_Then why aren't you sleeping there yet?"_

"_Because I don't want to."_

"_Do I even want to ask why?"_

"_NooOoPe! You won't like it! At all!"_

_The younger one giggled and laughed at the older ones exasperated expression but after a while grinned happily as the other seemed to have finally conceded and scooted over to give him space. "Sleep peacefully then, Sasuke."_

_The raven haired child looked up and frowned up to his brother- seeing the peaceful expression made his hate grow. Pulling out a kunai he leaned in and whispered, _

_A mad grin appeared on his face as the kunai descended._

"_Goodnight, Aniki." _

_Everything turned dark…_

…_and for some odd reason he felt calm…_

_The calmness within the darkness was suddenly pierced by the cawing of birds and he scowled. The darkness was shattered along with the scattering of black birds. A heated growl reverberated as the world turned from black to crimson and a familiar deep voice rang out,_

"_Foolish little brother…"_

_As the red and black world of the Tsukiyomi crumbled he heard the voice again along with a distant sound…_

"…_you hurt the wrong person…"_

_The sound came nearer…_

…_louder…_

…_more distict…_

_As the scenes clear his heart beat faster…_

…_as the sound of a thousand birds came nearer…_

_His heart clenched tighter…_

…_and before he knew it…_

…

"_Why… Sasuke…?"_

_He was bathed in blood._

…

Raven eyes snapped open as the crimson world of blood and regret faded to the moist black of the underground. Sweat trickled down his pale face as his heartbeat steadily calmed itself down…

After a while he cursed.

"Dobe"

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

And so enters Sasuke. It's just isn't NARUTO without Sasuke and it just can't be helped. I have a lot of things in store for this bastard and since I can't make myself bash the guy(mind you there was a time I read nothing but Sasuke bashings- goodness I hated him)… Oh things are just bound to happen.

Please leave me a little treat and a bit more of inspiration. Your reviews are like rays of light amidst the hell of my University life so please… no need to be shy. Blessings can be received in excess you know. I won't be intoxicated at all… a bit high… but in a good way. Besides I need this… to keep me sane.

*I BLAME CAFFEINE*

Ja ne!

See ya!

Sa uulitin!

*…and cocoa…*

P.S.

Okay… I know I'm being a pest but I guess I'll just be a pest one last time. I've made a different series entitled Dawn of Eternal Light. The pairing is ItaNaru although It's mostly in Sasuke's POV. It's like a third persons point of view of a love story that took centuries to form- as I said Sasuke's POV. It's short yes and a bit philosophical and not much dialogues at the moment (I'm not sure if it'll change or not) but do give the story and the plot a chance- I assure you guys It's interesting.

_._

Really… this is the last.

Good day guys! Review!

*yup. Coffee with cocoa *


	11. X Interlude

**Disclamer:**

.

I don't own NARUTO. Hope I do but thankfully I don't. But I do own most of the dialogues here. I am not taking credit of the lines I got from the manga. I paraphrased some I directly copied some- you guys may or may not know which of them is which but it'll be too troublesome to enumerate them since I think most of you already know. The overlapping time frames are mine… if it's confusing it's probably mine, if it's a bit shounen ai and not SasuNaru, it would most probably be mine. However the characters no matter how much I want to take them aren't mine.

**.**

**Note:**

.

Huh…yeah, that's all I can say. Honestly… well anyway Sasuke has entered last chapter and he'll be having a regular appearance from now on- just wanted to inform that I started planning this story at a time when my hate for him is still quite… deep- so… yeah.

Oh before I forget! I had been implying side pairings the past chapters… another one enters in this chapter…hehe love these pairings… I simply cannot help myself.

.

**Time frames**_(3 in this chapter)_**:  
**

**.**

**------Present------**Time in between just after rescuing Gaara and going back to Konoha

------**Childhood**-----Naruto's POV (dreamscape)

**--------------------**Sasuke's POV (Dreamscape)

**.**

**GENERAL AGES** **for entire story**_(based on manga)_:

**.  
**

**Itachi**

=5 --------Kyuubi attacked

=6---------enters Academy

=7---------graduates from academy

=8---------masters sharinggan

=10--------becomes chuunin

=11--------becomes ANBU _(estimated since he was a candidate for enlistment 1/2 a year after being chuunin)_

=14--------killed his clan_(i think)_

.

**Naruto **

=4--------- starts at academy

=10--------first failed

=11-------second failure

=12-------third failure _(but he was reconsidered and so he became genin at 12)_

_*Talk about geniuses- how could Sasuke have considered NAruto dead last? he started at 4!(surprised when first I realized*_

**_._**

**_Current time period:_**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**Age on the dream:**

Naruto= 4

Itachi= 9

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter10**

_**(Interlude)**_

.

.

"SOOOO… Zetsu-san. Tobi now has Sasori-san's ring- that Tobi almost lost- that at lest Tobi got back!"

A black blub of energy skipped through the forest with a walking… er plant named Zetsu. The plant sighed, 'Why me?'

"Tobi can FINALLY be an official member now, right? Right?!"

"Stop kidding with me Tobi."

"Aww come on, Zetsu-san! Loosen up a bit and enjoy the sun so that you can stay strong and green! You want Tobi to water you, Zetsu-san?!"

A growl was emitted and the orange masked hyper Tobi shut himself up.

"_**Why again, can't we eat him?!"**_

"Because he is still alive."

Tobi started backing away at that.

"_**Then why is he still alive? Just slit his throat!"**_

"Pein-sama won't appreciate it… be patient."

At this Tobi schooled himself and spoke, "That's right, Zetsu-san… do listen to Zetsu-san. Tobi is not that good to eat you know!" He had relaxed somewhat and was grateful that Zetsu's other half was more considerate.

"Be patient… he'll die one day. Savor him then."

The orange mask turned white…

"Oh come on!"

_**CRACK**_

"Eh?! Zetsu-san! Tobi stepped on something!"

"_**Don't tell me and just clean it off you"**_

"EWW Zetsu-san. Tobi didn't step on something like that! Tobi thinks it's Deidara-sempai's."

Zetsu came close and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Deidara's hand. "It would appear he finally went out with a bang."

"OOHHH… lookie Zetsu-san, his tongue lolled out! HEhe…." Piped an overly enthusiastic Tobi that Zetsu rolled his eyes.

"Neh, neh, Zetsu-san… do you think other parts of him scattered about? Want Tobi to find them? You can snack on it or something like pica pica!"

"Don't you dare, Tobi!"

Tobi didn't look up. His face remained trained on the ground as his hands trembled a bit.

"Zetsu-san…"

"_**What now?!"**_

"Tobi is hearing something…" then he suddenly jumped up as he flailed his hands around screaming, "Deidara-sempai's HAUNTING ME!!!! Tobi had just incurred his unreasonable wrath and is now after Tobi's SOUL!!! NO!!!! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut UP TOBI! I. AM. NOT. DEAD!" ground out a very pissed blonde who's currently missing both arms.

"Oh… You're alive."

"Don't sound so disappointed you moron."

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

Gaara stared as Naruto along with the rest of the team that saved him ate lunch at his house. He heard some interesting things from Temari and somehow he wants to help… or something. In all honesty he is still learning the ropes on socializing. Deciding that being straight forward can always be appreciated he asked,

"So what is this problem of yours about that guy of your dreams?"

After a second's catastrophe

Kankuro scowled and tried with all he had to not kill the blonde that had just saved his tactless brother. Naruto wiped his mouth as he sputtered apologies to Kankuro whose face is currently covered with Ramen noodles straight out a blonde's mouth.

After a moment Temari finally managed to toss Kankuro out of the house while a bewildered Naruto glared incredulously at Gaara who simply shook his head and said,

"Glaring really doesn't suit you… try guilt tripping others instead and pout Naruto." The others chuckled as the said blonde gaped at Gaara who for the likes of him could not understand why the others considered what he said as something entertaining.

"One… I have the right to glare like every other person! Why do people consider it ridiculous whenever I glare?! Two… " he shot Gaara an incredulous look and yelled, "what is it with you and Temari?! What you said sounds… and IS soOOoo WRONG! He is a guy IN my dreams NOT a guy 'OF' my dreams!"

"Is there a difference?"

The blonde pulled at his hair at the innocent look the ex-psychopath/ bloody murderer/ lunatic is giving him and yelled, "YES! There IS a difference! A WHOLE LOT of difference!"

"Ah… and so there is…"

"…yes!"

The red head smiled a bit at the exasperated reply but after a while he sighed and narrowed his eyes. After lunch he stood up and with an authoritative tone he said, "Stay and rest for a while longer, Kakashi-san needs to recuperate a bit more anyways." He raised his hands for silence when the others wanted to say otherwise. "I will be providing all of your accommodations and my people would love to have you for a night-even more. If it is because of the pay, of course your stay will be paid for."

He nodded at them completely ending the argument. He turned to Naruto and gestured for him to follow. The latter stared a while before a smile broke upon his face. They excused themselves from the table and started their walk along Sunagakure's streets.

…

Emerald bore unto sapphire and decided it was brilliant. It was bright, so clear and so strong and yet somehow he can see something there. That brilliant gem that shines even in the dark has been left by the jeweler undone. A gem left unfinished. Portions were crafted and refined but left a surface untouched.

A dim space amidst the brilliance of his soul

Gaara was aware of what it is… he himself has it. A large portion of it. A part of your soul that seems to shout…

'I'm alone.'

He had to wonder why he still sees it. Naruto had gone far since he last fought him… since he last saw him… and by the looks of it, the blonde is nowhere near alone...

Then realization sank in…

'ah… always had to be same as me…'

"A part of the soul that can fit only one… yearn's only one and will settle for only one. I wonder who that one of yours is…"

Naruto stopped on his tracks when he heard that. Looking sideways to the Kazekage, he tilted his head to the side in confusion as the most intellectual phrase passed his lips.

"Eh?"

The red head simply shook his head as a smirk appeared on his usually empty features. "So… about this guy of your-"

"'IN'!!! Damn it Gaara! 'IN' my dreams! " the blonde all but shouted which earned him strange looks from the villagers and he was sure some were hiding their faces- trying to hind their amusement. Heat rose to his cheeks in embarrassment as he scowled pointedly at his red haired friend.

"Still a bastard, Gaara."

Gaara shook his head in amusement and when he next spoke his voice was light. "So what's your problem about dreaming? It would appear that it isn't a nightmare."

The blonde sighed. He smiled a bit as they neared the playground. He sat fondly at the swing as his feet pushed himself unto a steady momentum. He looked so calm with that smile on his face and Gaara simply felt melancholy. They sat in relative silence for a while until it was broken by a soft tone.

"I think that… there lies the problem, Gaara. Let's say that it is indeed real and not Kami's way of entertaining himself… Where is he now? Why isn't he around anymore? Why can't I see his face whenever I dream? Why does his name seems as if it's been purposely blocked? Why…?"

Gaara turned at the pained voice before he sighed. He had asked the same question multiple times already.

"Why can't I remember him?"

Emerald narrowed at that and when he spoke his voice was small, almost weak…

"Why do I have to remember?"

…it was unnerving.

The blonde was startled at the return question and Gaara simply looked at him before answering the unasked, "For years- even now, I had been asking that to myself. _'Why do I have to remember?'_ "

"Unlike you Naruto, the villagers didn't simply look at me with contempt and hidden hate… they abhorred me openly, ran away with blatant terror in their faces at the sight of me…" a deep frown marred his features, "…my own father assigned assassination attempts on me."

He smiled a bit at the shocked expression on the blondes face as heraised his head to stare at the sky. "I didn't care, I didn't know I didn't understand, and so I was fine- all I thought is that, 'At least someone was there for me.'"

"Then why-"

"-I don't want to remember?"Naruto for the likes of him could not understand. If Gaara had someone then why-

"He was assigned to assassinate me, Naruto. The only thing that wasn't a lie and some sort of deceit was what he said before he died, that he… deep down even though he tried to care for me… resented me. I in the end killed him unknowingly…"

The look of utter lost within those blue eyes made him smile. 'He doesn't understand.'

"I'm glad you don't understand. I don't know what happened but it may be that you remaining oblivious is a good thing."

Hearing the grave tone Naruto's head dropped as his fist clenched as he fully absorbed the meaning behind the words. "…so you're saying that he might have betrayed me in the end?"

"No."

"What did you mean then, Gaara?"

The red head was silent for a while and simply gazed at the sky taking note of how clear it is… It's as if he had not just died. After a while he spoke, "It means just that, Naruto. It opens possibilities of betrayal, of deep sadness- of abandon. He could have done something and left you alone, or it could be exactly like-"

A choked dry sob took Gaara's attention and he could just close his eyes at the hopeless words, "-exactly what happened to you."

Emerald bore unto sapphire and small agonized smiles were exchanged. Gaara looked away after a while, eyes as dull s the ones before him.

"A mere possibility- but yes… it isn't unlikely."

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_Saiai… how is it like to have a family?"_

_Blue stared down at ebony- his eyes filled with curiosity as he tried to hide the deep longing he felt. He wants to know, he wants to at least have an idea on how a family is really like. Seeing countless of families walking along the streets just isn't enough…_

"_You shouldn't be asking me."_

_He cringed at the hard and detached tone quickly remembering the first time they met and how his raven friend ended up like that. He frowned as he tried to change the topic. He almost cursed but held it in. His friend hates it but had been giving him time to change it- he understands where he got it on the first place. His friend must have seen him cringe and by the looks of it, is now trying to make conscious effort to try answering._

_He quit fidgeting on his position up on a tree as his friend suddenly jumped up next to him. With a sigh, the raven- haired whispered, "I'm sorry."_

"_It's just that, I may not be the right person to ask such a thing, saiai. You want to learn how a normal family is like… I'm afraid I can't answer that. A clan isn't a normal family… I'm afraid my circumstances aren't at all that pleasing."_

_Naruto felt himself shake his head as he decided to continue on… "No, saiai."_

_He smiled at the confused expression before he grinned. "Every family MUST be the same somehow! I mean not the same as IN the same but… but there MUST be something that is the same. Come on… tell me saiai. Honestly! You don't talk about yourself as well! All I know is your name and that you're a member of the _______ clan which should be normal- you did say your name!"_

_He watched in restrained excitement and expectation as the other pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He could feel his heart soar at it. His friend is very… patient. He knows how insistent and stubborn he can be… and with his 'saiai' he noticed that he had become quite a bit whiney and more demanding. He felt happy with that. He doesn't need to restrain himself if he was with him… he was that comfortable with him…_

_He wants his friend to be like that with him as well…_

"_Fine."_

"_I have a father, a mother and a brother. Does my answer satisfy?"_

_That… somewhat shocked him…_

"_WHA?! Saiai! Is that even an answer!? I thought you were 'smart'! Did you not understand the question?!" He heard more than saw his friend sigh for the older one had just jumped up to a higher branch while resting his back on the trunk. _

"_One could say that the typical thing about my family is that- my Dad is the one that works, my mom stays at home and cooks and that my Otouto much like you is a small ball of energy that loves to whine and seems to never tire grinning and smiling. He can be pretty much of a handful but he keeps the house noisy that it was bearable… he somewhat makes Okaasan smile more and Otousan to not scowl too much. "_

_A small smile barely revealed itself but it was there… Naruto grinned at that. His friend had been smiling more the past couple of weeks since he teased him about looking old. "So… you like your brother most in your family?"_

_His friend stared at him for a while as if he was still considering it… and to his friends discredit… it took him quite sometime._

"…_It would seem so, saiai… However I do not mean that I do not favor my own parent. Otousan as I want to believe is simply strict and that he wants to protect the clan to the utmost of his abilities. Okaasan… is someone I cannot seem to lie to and if I did… she can easily see it. I think that… that is what I liked about her most- other than her cooking…"_

_A cough interrupted the older ones musings but the cough simply dissolved to uncontrolled laughter. He was laughing so much he lost his hold on the branch and fell. But before his conscious finally grasped what's happening he was caught in mid air. He was still on a daze when he was made to stand up on solid ground. _

"_You are hopeless."_

_He stared more before everything caught up to him… he smiled at the others worried face and answered softly, "ahh… thank you, saiai… it's just that…"_

_An insistent twitch made itself at home on the older ravens face as he watched his friend laugh at his face… "I….I…hahahaha…sor- ahahahaha! You should have heard yourself, Onichan! You are really SOOOO weird!!! You go from liking her since she can see pass through your lies- SO deep then deciding you like her cooking more! The littlest things catch your attention more!"_

_The older child raised a brow at him and it made him laugh more. It's just that what the other did next caught him by surprise that he literally chocked on his laughter. His raven friend's confusion melted to a smile… then it became a smirk… and to his utter horror- _

_-his friend laughed-_

_He was SO floored._

"_WHa?! What happened? What's so funny?!" he panicked. He held to his laughing friend by the shoulders as he stared… then he yelled, "I broke him! I broke him… oh no… how do I fix him?! Onichan! Your brain is too er… com-compli…gah! Your so difficult! How am I ganna fix you?!!!!"_

_The laughter stopped. His heart froze at what he saw next. _

"_Oh you really are creepy."_

_His friend is now smirking._

"_ah… I guess you are right, saiai." The older one stood up and placed a hand on his head. He could feel his utmost irritation on their height difference… he barely reach his friends shoulders! And to add salt to the wound- "It would truly seem that the 'littlest' things catch my attention." With a widening smirk he jumped back up to the branch he had been before… his eyes still holding on to his laughter._

"_Gah! I hate you!"_

"_I like you too, saiai."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Eh? You do?"_

_The older one simply sighed._

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"Gaara…I think I better look for my teammates now. They've been worried nonstop since I told them about this."

The blonde had already started his trek back when he heard Gaara's voice call out to him. Turning back he raised a brow in inquiry taking note of the small frown on the others lips.

"Just remember, there are a lot of possibilities present on this world, Naruto- what happened to me may not necessarily have happened to you. They say that we must never look upon things straight on the face but sometimes… we just have to believe what we see. Better make sure though what to look at. There are things hidden by genjutsu's, illusions, and elaborate masks of deception-" a mischievous smirk appeared on the blonds face and Gaara simply had to nod, "…and there are things that are shoved on to our faces yearning to be recognized. Others saw us as monsters, demons, sinners and criminals and yet they are wrong… Most sees you as a clueless idiot, who can be completely oblivious, someone who is very strong to the point that whatever may happen, you are able to smile absently- how true could it be? Be careful in choosing which reality is which. Don't make the same mistake that others did with us."

Seeing the brightening smile the other gave him he could not help but smile to himself as well. Naruto left his company sporting a headache along with determined blue eyes- but then stopped and turned back to Gaara.

"hey Gaara-"

"Yes?"

"Have you found that 'one' person your soul yearns?"

Gaara stared at the smiling blonde and smirked.

"yes."

Naruto smiled at that. "Does he know yet?"

"He is somewhat like you… quite dense."

A moment passed before realization sunk in…

"EHHH???!!!! Are you implying I'm dense?!"

Gaara stared at the blonde disbelievingly for a while before a chuckle passed his lips.

"Yes. Quite so… Naruto."

Naruto bristled for a while and glared. Seeing that it wasn't working he 'hmphed' and left muttering something close to, "Bastardous rude panda Kazekage who can't stop being bastardy."

Gaara simply smiled behind him… after a while his smile slowly turned unto a frown as his gaze turned to the side.

"Didn't know you were in to eavesdropping…"

A silhouette of a tall man separated itself from the shadows as a calm voice reached his ears…

"Didn't know you could smile so much. "

A smirk appeared on the red heads face as he shook his head a bit.

"His is simply contagious… don't you think so too?"

"Yes… I guess it is."

The brunette sat himself down on the vacated swing next to the Kazekage and sighed. "Was telling him that necessary?"

"Yes. He may not be that much behind when it comes to his mind- he really isn't stupid. It's just that he had been acting like one for so long that I think it had became second nature. He had already known of such possibilities… he was simply denying them not wishing to dwell on them. He needs to face them."

The other gave him a strange look before sighing, "Are you alright?"

"I am talking to you, right?"

"Quit being difficult, Gaara."

The Kazekage simply looked onward as memories long passed played on his mind. It was a difficult childhood. "It was a painful childhood…"

Turning to his companion noting the concerned expression he sighed as well, "But that is all it is now… 'was'. It is nothing but the past and I can't change it nor forget it even if I wanted to. I am simply happy that at least there is some use to it."

"You've become quite strong, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara smiled a bit at the mocking tone but later on it turned unto a smirk,

"You as well, Hyuuga-san."

.

.

.

"Gaara… I'm glad you're alive…"

"I… guess I am too…"

"Don't do that again."

"What? Were you worried?"

"…….more than you'll know…"

.

.

.

"So Gaara… who's this dense soulmate of yours?"

"Who indeed, Neji. Who indeed.

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_Eh? You do?"_

_He stared in mild amusement as his friend's head fell to his hands… "I am never one to stay with people I do not like or cannot tolerate. If I am simply tolerating you then I wouldn't even be here at all." Blue met amused ebony and he felt as if he wanted to cry. "Do you know what saiai truly means?"_

_Within moments he was a hair breathe away from those crimson he had started to get used to and he could feel those familiar warm hands on his cheeks. "It means 'beloved', Naruto-kun."_

_His breath hitched and he smiled… he never faked a smile in front of this person but he could not manage to completely smile… without any restraint. This time though…_

…_it's different…_

"_Saiai…?" he was almost surprised. His own voice was so small, almost weak and yet, it was soft._

"_Yes, saiai?" _

"_Can I really call you that?"_

_The other smiled and their forehead met- he vaguely noticed that his friend often does that…_

…_it was comforting…_

"_You have already forced me to, saiai. I can easily adapt and am already used to it." The other moved away and he smirked. "I won't allow any other to call me that."_

_He felt himself grin and just couldn't help but jump about… 'Someone to call a friend… and not just a friend…_

"_Me too! Me too! Onichan will be my only saiai… wait… that means were officially friends right?! I'm not the only one thinking were friends… and… are you sure I'm not forcing you?"_

_The other turned to him disbelievingly. "Of course you're not! It's not like anyone can force me to anything anyway." Then the other paused… "Wait… You have just realized were friends? After all this time?" He noted the low voice becoming even lower and more even with each word and he cringed._

"_Err… I guess…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head before grinning in full force again, "Anyway! Let's celebrate Onichan!!! We should go and eat for a change! I mean we are now officially friends!"_

"_You are so dense to have just noticed that. We've been meeting for almost a year now."(1)_

_He pouted at that before he scowled. "Oh quit it! Now! Let's go! Celebrate! I mean I'll be starting at the academy soon too and I'm going to move to my very own apartment! Let's go eat!"_

_The older one sighed. "I am still having second thoughts about you entering the academy so young. Even I entered when I was six."_

"_Never mind that, Onichan! I mean I'm better off at the academy that at the orphanage, right? At least I'll be learning things! Beides at what age did they start training you?" _

"_Four" was the scathing reply that made him laugh a bit. His friend finally complied and sighed. "Since you and the Hokage have decided on it then so be it. Your life is your own."_

"_So… where should we eat, saiai?"_

_The older one looked down on him with a patronizing look, "You were the one that wanted to go and eat… where do you wanna go?"_

"_I…have no idea. The orphanage doesn't take children to eateries you know. They serve as crap and in my case…"_

"_How about that shop that just opened then?"_

_He blinked at the hurried way his friend said those words. He looked up and grinned. "Okay! But onichan… you'll be paying!"_

"_I never expected you to anyway."_

_He glared for a while but dropped it right away and simply put on a pout._

"_Good you finally realized pouting works much better."_

_He scowled. He quickly followed his friend on their way to the town proper before he finally realized something._

"_What do they cook there?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ramen."(2)_

_._

_._

_._

"_What's that?"_

"_Something my pay on those wretched D-class missions can afford." _

"You mean chasing Old Taki?"

"Hn."

"I'm glad she'd be dead by the time I graduate."

"She just had a litter- Tama, Toshi and Toki. Have fun."

"Argh."

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"ItaAaChi!"

Kisame is whining.

Why?

"Damn it Uchiha, Im starving here!"

The reply was a backward glance. Kisame smirked at that… they were eating.

.

.

.

'GAH! I can understand his glances!' he shivered coldly at that. 'Creepy!'

"So… where are we eating?"

_._

"_So… where should we eat, saiai?"_

.

The temperature dropped a few degrees making Kisame raise a brow. After a while of silence he cursed himself. He MUST have said something to piss Itachi… now he's gonna pay the price. 'I don't wanna DIE out of STARVATION!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!'

.

"Ramen"

.

"Eh?" was his intelligible reply.

"Have you ever eaten Ramen before?"

"Er… yes?"

"Good."

He scratched his head in confusion. "May I ask why?"

"I once caused a ramen addiction…

"Er…"

"…I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"Ahh…"

"Hn"

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_Teme!"_

_He felt his ear almost split at that. He turned around only to be face to face by a very annoyed blond. He could not help but make the idiot more annoyed and said,_

"_Don't screech near my ear, dobe."_

_For the likes of him… he did not understand why he felt amused by the indignant glare._

"_Damn it Teme"_

_He hated that feeling. The way he felt at ease just by getting a rise out of the blonde baka in front of him… was unnerving._

"_What do you want, Naruto?"_

_He was surprised. The indignation and the playful spark within the others azure eyes turned icy and for the first time he acknowledge that the dobe does have the right to glare._

"_That stunt you pulled…"_

_He raised a brow at that- one that which earned him an irritated growl. Naruto's features seemed to sharpen before him. _

"_If you're expecting a poorly placed begrudgingly given thank you-a thank you none the less… You are SO sorely expecting too much!"_

_Ahh… so that was what he was talking about._

"_Who said I ever expected anything from you, dobe?"_

"_Don't you ever do that again Teme! It's not as if anyone would miss you or anything but dying for someone isn't appreciated! Dying and just leaving the rescued to whatever bull you left is so not wanted so don't dare saving me like that again! Understand, Teme?!"_

"_Tsk. Just let it go dobe. It's not as if I wanted to do something as stupid as getting hurt for you. Blame it on reflex, dobe."_

_Truthfully? That was all the explanation he 'can' offer. He was confused himself… but all he could blame it on is really nothing but reflex._

_Just a spur of the moment._

_Nothing more._

"_Then get your dumb reflex to understand that getting in the way of senbon needles not aimed at you is plain STUPID!"_

"……_.." _

_His eyes narrowed at that but he was not able to say anything more. The worry, pain, guilt, happiness, fondness, respect and agony he sensed on the others entire persona was a bit overwhelming…_

"_I don't want anyone dying on me, Teme."_

_A questioning look_

"_I have less than a hand full of people to care for and cherish… I don't plan on loosing them just before I get used to having them- no, I rephrase that- I don't plan on loosing them. Period."_

_What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to react to that? To be considered important solely because of himself was something he can no longer remember. He simply watched as the other sighed at his impassive gaze. After a while a melancholic smile replaced the sadness that have surface from the usual mask of cheerfulness._

_It was real._

_It was- for no better word- breathtaking. _

"_I honestly don't know what's worst actually, loosing those you care for or not having them to begin with albeit knowing that you could have had them. I don't want to find out Sasuke."_

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

(1)Like is like and love is love. The similarities are huge but the difference is beyond imagination. 'I love you' is on a league on its own.

(2)And so NAruto meets Ramen. Ahh Itachi should have known the wrong he had done that day. He should have introduced him to sushi.

Err… I don't know what to say. I mean I like this chapter but I don't know… I'm not fully satisfied with it as a whole. Well anyway, I still enjoyed writing it- hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	12. XI What he chose

**Disclamer:**

.

I don't own NARUTO. Hope I do but thankfully I don't. But I do own most of the dialogues here. I am not taking credit of the lines I got from the manga. I paraphrased some I directly copied some- you guys may or may not know which of them is which but it'll be too troublesome to enumerate them since I think most of you already know. The overlapping time frames are mine… if it's confusing it's probably mine, if it's a bit shounen ai and not SasuNaru, it would most probably be mine. However the characters no matter how much I want to take them aren't mine.

**.**

**Note:**

.

Ahh… It's been a while, neh? Sorry for that guys but yeah my exams are over now and I don't think I can be pretty happy by how they turned out. The results were in extremes. There were those that were above my expectations and there were those that almost made me cry. Anyway… due to my not so good temperament I could not write. But inspirations hit me at very random times which are lucky. I was so afraid that I may go unto hiatus. Please don't allow me to go unto hiatus. I tend to not be able to stop being on hiatus and then the story may die. So no matter what happens please don't allow me to go unto hiatus. I love this story too much.

Anyway...

I had been writing this chapter ever since I last updated and since I was stuck a bit I only wrote once in a while. It's like writing in installment. It made me think of the story every now and then. I had to do that or else I may loose what little inspiration I have. I am so thankful that the anime is already in Itachi's arc it makes me want to write but… but… GAH! The anime is making me even more depressed! Whenever I see Itachi I notice how sad he looked and AHH! It's SOOO painful! Anyway… the bottom line is I may not have much time to write but I will try to force writing my stories in between my hazardous and detrimental life style so no need to worry. I'll do all the worrying.

Ah… before I start… .Thanks to all those that reviewed! There weren't many but I appreciate every single one of them and am extremely grateful.

**.**

**Time frames and setting:**

.

**Dreamscape:**

Naruto's dream---*indicated within the chapter*

Sasuke's dream---*Ahh… you'll find out*

**Present:**

Kakashi's POV---*He's where he should be at… he's often there since he had a genin team*

Naruto's POV---*Indicated within the chapter*

Kisame's POV---*Indicated in the chapter*

At one of Orochi's many hideouts…

*Didn't help much, neh?*

.

**GENERAL AGES** **for entire story**_(based on manga)_:

**.  
**

**Itachi**

=5 --------Kyuubi attacked

=6---------enters Academy

=7---------graduates from academy

=8---------masters sharinggan

=10--------becomes chuunin

=11--------becomes ANBU _(estimated since he was a candidate for enlistment 1/2 a year after being chuunin)_

=14--------killed his clan_(i think)_

.

**Naruto **

=4--------- starts at academy

=10--------first failed

=11-------second failure

=12-------third failure _(but he was reconsidered and so he became genin at 12)_

_*Talk about geniuses- how could Sasuke have considered NAruto dead last? he started at 4!(surprised when first I realized*_

**_._**

**_Current time period:_**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**Age on the dream:**

Naruto= 5

Itachi= 10

.

.

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter11**

_**(What he chose)**_

…_who he values more…_

_._

_(1)_

_The world was painted gray as the sky cried endlessly. Everything felt dull and a mournful air surrounded him, enveloped him and literally assaulted his senses._

_It was depressing._

_Everywhere he turns he is greeted by black clothing, tearful eyes, wailing children and sobbing wives. Death hung around them and even the sun seemed to have taken a darker hue. He stared down at his hands that seemed paler than usual, his clothing nothing but black clothes drenched to the core due to rain. He turned sideways taking note of withering pink… not as vibrant as to what he was used to- her green eyes lacking its usual shine. A shuffling caught his attention and when he turned- blond greeted his sight._

_The sun really have dulled…_

_He narrowed his eyes at the dark shirt and shinobi pants his teammate wore and frowned in distaste. Moving his sight to the blonds features and he decided that the sight was oddly…_

…_enchanting…_

…_enchanting and depressing._

_Blonde hair fell on Naruto's forehead slightly shielding the blank azure that was now his eyes. It seemed as if the dobe was looking far ahead or was not seeing anything at all. He looked so lost that it was alluring._

_It was something new… something he had never seen before…_

_It was breathtaking…_

…_and yet he knew he liked it not._

_The ceremony for the dead was simple… a few words of appreciation, mentioning each and everyone's act of bravery and how they were honorable and filled with dignity. How they will be remembered and that they were all loved and are indispensable members of the great family which is the hidden leaf._

_In times like this he had to wonder why people praise and honor a person more once they are dead. What good is that? Shinobi are used relentlessly during missions and are trained to be ready to die. Amidst all they sacrifice- their bravery and dignity will only be recognized once they died._

_He wondered why that was so…_

_What use would the appreciation and acceptance be to the dead? Many seek solace, companionship and acceptance all their lives and not receive it and yet in their deaths they will be showered with it through tears and white petals of a soon withering flower._

_He turned to the barely holding on dobe and sighed._

_The world is unfair._

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

A single eye peeked past the covers and he sighed. His sensei and teammates would have had been laughing non stop at this. He, Hatake Kakashi, genius son of the White Fang of Konoha and student of the Fourth Hokage ends up in a hospital every time he finishes a mission. It was SO bad for his reputation.

He just had to groan again.

He just can't be getting too old for this now could he? What? He is still in his prime and besides- he just had to look outside the window and he'll have a perfect view of the beauty Konoha offers- along with it's numerous and well-loved hot springs and its perverts.

He shifted his gaze as a nurse entered his room and checked on him. She greeted him a good morning and asked how he felt. After a couple of these and thats she was finally satisfied. He watched in great amusement as her gaze landed on his beautiful view and scowled. The perfect example of him being too old is improbable and insulting.

"Oh goodness… poor Tsunade-sama. To have to deal with Jiraiya-sama like this. Imagine all the paperwork his troubles with women and inn owners cause her every time he does that. An the irritating thing is… he lets them catch him peeking and yet he always gets away. It's as if he on purposely wants to get injured and then he'll refuse to be healed by anyone other than Tsunade-sama!"

He chuckled at that and watched her smile a bit.

"Don't know if I find the both of them extremely cute or…" she tailed of with an amused smirk before leaving him be after giving him an exasperated smile and a shake of the head.

Kakashi continued watching the scene as he shook his head.

"…disturbing. Yes… quite so."

Kakashi settled himself on his bed intent on getting better quicker… he'll need to be at a 100% cause once he's well…

"I'll have to deal with the both of them…" a small red book suddenly appeared. "He must know that something is wrong… Honestly, Jiraiya-sama. You never fail to amaze." He started reading and creepy giggles were heard from his room.

"In any thing you do. Ehehehehe… the material is well researched as well."

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_Woah…"_

_Pale lips widened in wonder and amazement as deep blue orbs glistened with pride. It was a reaction his friend must have not expected if the confused stare wasn't enough. They were once again by the same lake, near the same tree and under the same sky painted of reds, blues and oranges… _

"_Quit with the staring and please erase the look of total adoration on your face, Naruto-kun."_

_His friend just had to open his arrogant mouth. He scowled at him before a full out grin broke on his face. _

"_What can I do, saiai?! You're just amazing! I mean… woah…"_

_The other simply raised a brow at him before a small smile graced his lips. "This isn't anything you should be so enraptured with, saiai. Passing the chuunin exams is inevitable…" the smile disappeared as it became once more blank "nothing less had been expected and nothing less would be accepted."_

_A small frown replaced the younger ones exuberance before confusion settled in. "I don't get it, saiai. But anyway… Your parents- I mean your clan must be exited and SOOO proud! I mean you're just 10 and you are already a chuunin! I heard from Jiji that many tries and most fail- some even worst. He just didn't say what the worst is but it must be terrible, right?"_

"_Yes… it is. Although I can't help but wish I failed."_

_Blue eyes narrowed in confusion at the small frown his raven friend had on his face. "Why?"_

"_A child that is supposed to be nothing but an academy student rises up to be a chuunin… what do you think they see?"_

"_Oh…" the cheerfulness of the event suddenly became nothing but a curse and he couldn't help but feel foolish. He himself was weak and nothing but a child and yet people had hated him for something he had no control over… what more of his friend? A strong and intelligent person who's got political and social standing… _

"_Having too much of everything is really such a burden."_

"_You're sounding as if you're praising yourself again, saiai." was all he could say as he tried to smile for his obviously depressed friend. "Ahh is that so… what can I do then if that was the truth?" was the slightly playful reply and he couldn't help but laugh._

"_Lucky you aren't the good looking type, Onichan. You should be happy that you DIDN'T get everything!" He watched as his friend stared at him for a while and wondered if he said anything wrong…_

"……_I… it would seem as if I can't think of anything to say… Saiai… you look as if you are not kidding."_

"_Eh? I wasn't." after a while he finally got why his friend was suddenly speechless before he scowled. "Honestly, saiai! Don't dwell on not being beautiful and handsome and those sorts of things! At least you aren't ugly… didn't you not want to be perfect?! I mean… don't dwell on it... I can bare seeing your overly old looking face for a ten year old… although… I was never too picky- not that I have a choice."_

_He watched as a constant pull kept tugging at the corner of his friends lips and vaguely wondered if the truth hurt that much. And yes just as expected…_

"_Saiai….Are you implying that my looks are simply acceptable enough to look at?" he gulped at the glare and vaguely noted that that would be the first time he got scared by his friends glare. He was just about the answer when his friend sighed and smiled. _

"_You really are something." He breathed out a sigh at that. "It makes me afraid for your future. What sort of hideous creature would you fall for and worship thinking she's gorgeous?"(2)_

"_HEY!"_

_His friend chuckled a bit and he smiled. Through the past two years since they met… his raven friend was finally talking more- if one to two sentences consisting of at least five words can be considered as talking then yes- there is considerable improvement. He was also smiling more and at times he'd laugh…_

'_He isn't as dead anymore.'_

_He was suddenly brought back to reality when silence enveloped him and for a while he saw darkness pass through his friend's features. He could sense resentment and great sadness. It was the very things he could not remove._

"_I saw it again…"_

_Silence. That was all that rang around them and those words were all he needed to hear. It was his family again. "They were proud… yes of course they are. However I see it in their eyes… they are possessive of what I have and they fear of what I may become."_

"_Fear is illogical… ain't it saiai? It's also unfair."_

_His friend to him with a small smile. "You are beginning to sound like me. It's almost unnerving."_

_The blonde grinned at that. "Of course. I learn from the best!" the grin dropped as fast as it came and blue eyes dimmed along with sky. "We haven't done anything- well nothing that they know off- and yet they are always afraid."(3)_

"_Potential is a scary thing, Naruto-kun especially to those who lacks it. If something appears that may be too powerful, even though it isn't certain, the weak becomes afraid and they will make every precaution and try to control it. That happens every where. That's one of the reasons why there has always been war; Fear and hate of the uncertain and uncontrolled- It's a pathetic and detestable excuse- and yet it is natural and no one truly have the right to judge them… it is simply… unfair. "_

_His friend closed his eyes as the wind blew and stars started to show. The moon was full tonight._

"_I am nothing but their obedient tool…"_

"_Onichan-" he started to protest but he was ignored…_

"…_and yet they remain fearful."_

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

_._

"Neh Itachi... I'm bored…"

"You're always bored."

Kisame fell a step short at that. 'Did Itachi just… respond?' was all he could think of and it unnerved him a bit. Itachi had been acting rather strangely lately and he still could not place it. He is still debating if the changes are something he should be pleased about or is it something he should be wary off.

Itachi had been speaking more… he's less stiff, as if he's less burdened.

It was scary.

And the other thing was that Itachi had just informed Kisame of his plans of leaving to be alone the next couple of days. He had just noticed that Itachi had been leaving him alone more and more the past couple of months… He'll have to find out soon what Itachi actually does during these times or else he may be the one to get into trouble. And no… he isn't even considering being worried.

No.

Kisame is nowhere near worried. He is simply curious. And so to prove that he really is just curious he asked.

"Ne, Itachi… who was the unfortunate soul that was your Jounin sensei?"

Kisame watched with interest as Itachi's footsteps slowed a fraction before recovering his usual pace.

"What made you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"Ah."

"So? Who exactly is this person? Was he cruel? Twisted? Or maybe he was lazy and worthless… or could he be one of those goodie goodie's in Konoha?"

"He is a 'she' Kisame. She was an excellent sensei and she acted as the jounin sensei as well as the teams medic. She was more than worthy of her position."

Kisame scowled a bit. "That's a too clinical answer and you know it Itachi. Besides who is she? Have I heard of her before??? Come on!"

He was answered by a bland side glance that made him scowl a bit. Itachi simply continued walking as he continued fuming but then…

"Takashima."

Kisame was caught off guard by the sudden answer that the most intellectual reply he could give was an, "Eh?"

He was further confused when he saw Itachi shook his head a bit and he drowned whatever idiotic thought he had of Itachi looking amused.

"Her name is Takashima Rin."

"Oh… Ne Itachi… Another question… How is she now?"

"Dead."

"Oh. Did you…"

"I did not kill her."

"Ah…"

"Hn."

"Ne Itachi… Why are you answering my questions?"

At that Itachi made a full stop and Kisame narrowed his eyes.

.

.

.

"Because it'll be dangerous if you thought and analyzed me too much"

.

…XXXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

(4)

Naruto was wearing a slight frown as he wondered who he could drag to be on their team. They had decided to follow the information given by that puppet guy- Sasori if he remembers correctly. He only needs to find one but the more the better right? He may finally get to see Sasuke again and this time… hopefully he'll finally be able to drag the teme back to Konoha.

He'll make Tsunade proud for trusting him as a regular and honorable ninja of the leaf and he will keep his promise to Sakura. He had overheard their conversation a while back when he came to ask about the Sandaime's personal ANBU. Deciding that he can have more time in asking if he could finish finding a teammate first he delayed asking the question for later that day. Yes he knows that he is trying to solve two problems at the same time but- hey! He can't help it.

His frown deepened as he wondered just who Sasori's spy was. Someone who can fool the snake Sannin must be pretty good. And they are going to ambush said spy… Then his thoughts wandered to the possibilty of seeing Sasuke again and the chances of him being able to finally succeed in dragging the teme back…

He somewhat smiled at that.

However his mirth had been short lived.

Blue eyes dimmed as a he felt eyes follow his movements. He could feel the ill intent- it wasn't anywhere murderous but…

…it wasn't kind either…

He could not make himself turn and look back at the person- after not seeing it for such a long time, complete and utter hatred isn't something he can handle at the moment. He managed to escape from it, almost forget it and already in the process of healing… not now…

…he can't handle getting used to it yet again…

"Naruto."

However his quickening pace slowed and he eventually stopped when his name was called. He contemplated turning but since the voice was calm he sucked it up and he almost blanched.

"Wah!" 'A suspicious guy!'

"It's been a while."

His eyes narrowed at that. "Too long I guess. Enough for me to not know you."

"That's… rude. To not recognize a comrade that has once fought beside you isn't acceptable, Naruto."

He stared. Stared really, really, REALLY hard and still could not get it. "If you cannot remember the face of a comrade you should have at least remembered the face of a friend. Otherwise said friend may feel saddened."

Then it clicked.

The draggy bordering bored in hell tone…

The outfit that really shows nothing…

The insistent buzzing…

"SHINO?!"

"So you finally recognized me…"

"Who the heck would recognize you with THAT outfit?! I can't even see 1/8thof your skin! Do you hate the way you look so much?!!! Do you have a skin disease?! I mean- what FACE were you talking about?! I haven't even SEEN your face even ONCE!"

"I knew it was Naruto…"

The blonde turned and a grin split his face. "Dog- breath!"

Kiba scowled at that. "Definitely Naruto. Your voice is STILL piercing, Uzumaki… other than your scent."

"hey! I do NOT smell!"

Kiba smirked a response. "I didn't say you do… but since you mentioned it…"

However his smug mutt face was completely ignored when naruto saw an even bigger mutt- literally big mutt.

"Is that… Akamaru?"

"Who else could it be?" The blonde laughed awkwardly as he looked Akamaru up and down. "What happened to him? Did he eat a growth portion or something? I mean I know he should be bigger cause hey- he's gone older." He shifted his gaze to the confused Kiba and raised a brow. "He doesn't look as if he grew older… it looks as if he just 'grew'."

"He did? He doesn't look any different."

"That's the point Kiba… he DOESN'T look different at all! Just bigger!!!"

"What's wrong with that?!"

Naruto face faulted at that but even before he could have opened his mouth he heard a gasp from behind.

_._

_._

_._

"Yo Hinata-chan!"

.

.

.

The poor girl turned ever paler…

Then she suddenly took a pink hue…

Then she looked as if she was constipated…

Then she turned beet red…

.

"N-N-Naru-to-k-k-kun"

.

.

.

As if on cue…

…she fainted…

.

Thus started the reunion of the rookie9…

…

Everything about seeing his friends again was amusing enough and he smilingly studied the way each and every one of them changed or… failed to change.

Shino was… weirder and for the first time- he also noticed that he's… sensitive.

Kiba looked a bit tamer. Honestly, the guy he knew from two and a half years ago looked wilder than his own dog. His opinion on Akamaru though… 'What the heck did NOT happen to him?! He still looked like a puppy and yet he's bigger than Kakashi's BULL!

Hinata… well Hinata it would seem… still has speaking problems as well as personal space problems. He can't help but think that she may have too much blood… her face still looked too red and she faints often… Hm… but yeah, she has grown to be a whole lot prettier…

After team8 he met up with Shikamaru and later on Choji and then Ino.

Shikamaru… still looked and acted as if he's bored. He's still lazy- and troubled. Extremely troubled by every troublesome thing there is. To make it worst he could not help but believe he's involved by a very troublesome blode woman with two equally troublesome and scary brothers- one of which almost killed him.

Choji was still… fa- healthy. Very… very… healthy. Healthy with all the muscle mass, bone mass and a little bit of adipose cells… yes… adipose cells that stores fa… yeah. Those things.

Ino has grown to wear even shorter clothing. Yup… but I guess she's quite stronger now. And she still does not pay attention. Especially to the fact that they met/fought someone very… troublesome.

Actually, troublesome isn't the right word for that…that… GUY!

…

The freak attacked them with… ink? Drawings? Whatever they were they were as annoying as the person himself! The guy even dared insult his… manliness by calling him…er…GAH! Nevermind! It isn't true anyway! Besides how dare he call him that when he was the one wearing the clothes that show his belly button!

He was insufferably arrogant, fake, annoying, irritating… FAMILIAR.

Raven haired with ebony eyes…

Too pale a skin

Too cold a glance

Too… too much…

Too much like Sasuke…

Too many memories…

A bit too painful to see…

Then everything came crushing and tumbling back…

.

'Sasuke'

.

He had been too engulfed with his dreams and what may not be even real. Something that is or may not even had been there. Too engulfed with what he may or may not consider as memories… too engulfed with a potential past. But that was it… isn't it? PAST. It could even be an illusion. Something that isn't real. He had been wasting his time and energy… he can deal with it some other time… couldn't he? He wouldn't be completely ignoring it. It's just that…

Sasuke is real

Sasuke is currently alone

Sasukes needs to be brought back…

Sasuke is someone he is sure of…

Sasuke...

.

As he walked back to the Hokage tower he had a straight mind.

Sasuke comes first…

…above everything else…

Cause as far as he knows and is sure of…

…the one who saved him from the darkness…

…is no one else but Sasuke…

_._

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_I guess this is how it feels like, huh? Loosing someone. Tsk. I didn't even think about it."_

_He narrowed his eyes at the small smile on the dobe's face. _

_He hated that smile of his._

"_No matter how much you say you'd protect those you say you hold dear doesn't mean they'll be able to stay forever."_

_Once the ceremony was over they left the square where it was held they went of on their own. Sakura left for home and he silently walked alongside the silent blonde. They ended up on the Hokage monument as they watched in silence how Konoha seemed to be being drowned in sorrow and loss._

"_Yeah… I guess. That's one down huh? The old man broke his promise of treating me to ramen the other day. He was the first person to have ever held his hand for me- he was my first family. I should have known I'll loose him sooner than later." the blonde laughed a bit. "Should have known- he was already SOOO old!" _

"……"

_Naruto's gaze was fixed upon the sky and he just knew why even without the blonde's whispered words. "I think I appreciate the rain today more than ever."_

_He looked up at the sky and scowled. "Hn."_

"_Are you sure you ought to be staying out like this, dobe? Don't whine to me if you get sick. I won't take care of a dumb dobe like you."_

_A disbelieving look was all the reply he got and he simply raised a brow in reply. It went on like that for a bit before a laugh rang out immediately lightening the gloom of the day. He 'hned' when Naruto threw him a mischievous grin._

"_Aww… didn't know you are capable of caring, teme. Try not being a teme next time- so I can notice the 'concern' quicker!"_

_The raven scowled at the grin as a small tug persisted at the corner of his lips._

_He heard a sigh and by the time he looked again the blond already had that carefree smile of his plastered on his face and was stretching. He smacked his cheeks a bit and shook his head violently. This of course caused the raven to scowl when stray droplets bombarded him._

"_Quit acting like the mut, dobe."_

"_Oh shut it, teme!"_

_This time he himself sighed and like the last times the constant tug finally won over him and a small smile bordering a smirk graced his features._

_They stayed there till the rain stopped and a few rays of the glorious sun peeked in._

_The silence was broken by a calm voice and h could not help but wish that the blonde would speak more like that than his normal screeching and whining. He sounded more mature… more contemplatative._

_It was refreshing. _

"_Gaara… were alike…"_

_He raised a brow at that as he vividly remembered the killer intent as well as the insanity. "How? Your sizes?"_

"_No, teme!" the blonde all but screamed that he immediately regretted saying the comment. The blonde scowled a few more seconds before he continued. "We do have similarities- other than our height's… would you believe that I could have ended up like that? That's how similar we are… from the experiences to the circumstances… even the loneliness- almost completely the same."_

_He watched as the sadness, pain and dejection surfaced and showed itself and he wondered how he had missed all of it till then. Then as fast as it came- it was gone- replaced by the blond's usual smile. It was then that he realized why exactly he hated looking at the blond ever since before. _

_He doubted the smiles._

_There was something about the idiot that screamed of pretense that he found annoying._

"_Quit smiling like that- it's grating on my nerves and No dobe, I can't picture you drooling while screaming of bloody murder and actually be capable of it."_

_The smile vanished and was replaced by shock, then the blond shook his head smiling lightly-truly._

"_It's just that I have passed or skipped the psychopathic stage, Sasuke. Be grateful cause if I hadn't you'd already be incapacitated for being such a teme."_

_No words were spoken and they once again basked on silence. After a while the raven stood and dusted himself off and turned to leave. Just before he was out of earshot a silent whisper reached him…_

_._

_._

_._

"_Thanks for saving me, Sasuke."_

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"We will be setting of now, Sasuke-kun. Do try to not blow the base like last time."

A sly chuckle reverberated throughout the chasm of labyrinths which was Orochimaru's hide out and Kabuto just had to smirk beneath his glasses. "What sort of dream was it, Sasuke-kun? You've been very prissy the past few weeks and if we weren't underground to begin with I would've thought the world has gone darker."

The grey haired medic's smirk widened due to the impassive stare and noted that the boys time is numbered. Sasuke passed them and Orochimaru smirked at the attitude. His body is almost ready.

"Ahh… I have news, Sasuke-kun."

As he had expected the boy stopped and yet he did not turn around. "It would seem as if the Godaime kazekage had been captured by Akatsuki and the bijuu was successfully extracted."

"Get to the point Kabuto."

Kabuto simply adjusted his glasses, seemingly unfazed. "Do you know the fate of the Jinchuuriki who's bijuu had been extracted, Sasuke-kun?" Since the boy had not answered he continued nonchalantly,

"They die."

"Why are you telling me this… Kabuto?"

"No particular reason. It's just that, it would seem as if the Kazekage is alive… saved by our very own Naruto-kun along with an old woman from the red sands of Suna. I wonder how exactly they became friends or is it just the way Naruto-kun is? Does he stake his life for just about everybody and anybody? "

"I don't see how this news may be related to me."

"It isn't. But it sort of answers why your brother is after him… doesn't it?"

Kabuto turned his back on the young Uchiha fully satisfied with the barely noticeable darkening of his eyes.

.

'_The same with him huh? The stupid troubles you get yourself into… you never change, Naruto.'_

.

.

.

'_Still a dobe'_

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

_(1)This would be when the third Hokage died…_

_(2)Oh ain't he SOOO right? The blonde wonder fell and considered the pink haired banshee as pretty, perfect, cute and nice! Yup. He has no taste.*Sorry for those who adore her* Anyway I'm describing the younger Sakura that Naruto fell for. The older Sakura- I must admit is no longer worthless and is indeed kinder and more considerate- but yeah… she really isn't pretty- not ugly per say but yeah… not the type I can call pretty._

_(3)Remember when Naruto attacked the villagers in self defense? Also… Itachi defended him. Sandaime covered the events up pretty nicely. A little warning… a few mind tricks from Itachi… yeah… that does the trick._

_(4)The event before this was when Tsunade was talking with Shizune and Sakura regarding the Information Sasori gave Sakura before he died. The information being him(Sasori) having a spy within Orochimaru's men and that they are to meet at rainbow bridge within the span of ten days. Now Team7 are to go there but Shizune was against Naruto going there as well. Tsunade vehemently disagreed. That was what Naruto was thankful for Tsunade for. Another thing about this… the reason why he went there and overheard in the first place was that he was going to inquire on who Sandaime's ANBU were. Why? Remember what he and Kakashi talked about on chapter9._

_So… I think I ranted too much again and have explained too much too. I don't know why but I suddenly had the desire to explain. Now… _

_How about some reviews, neh?_

_Please leave a review before leaving. They are greatly appreciated._


	13. XII The Hearts Home

**Disclamer:**

.

NARUTO isn't mine but I do want Itachi to be mine though-want being the key word. And yes I have gone tired of my long disclaimer XD

**.**

**Note:**

.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!

This would be my gift to you guys… Sorry about the rather late update and that I sort of disappeared all of a sudden. I was very busy… very uninspired- blocked. Blanked. Every synonymous term one can think of.

I had long finished the draft of this chapter but I always failed to write it… SORRY!!!!

.

**Time frames and setting:**

.

**Present:**

Beginning of Team Kakashi's mission

Tsunade and Jiraiya's talk with Kakashi on the hospital

Itachhi and Kisame (after extraction process of the one tails)

**Dreams**

Sasuke's dreams

**Flashback**

Itachi's POV [Itachi= 10 Naruto= 5]

Kakashi's POV (week after Rin's death)[Itachi's age=13 kakashi's age= 22]

.

**GENERAL AGES** **for entire story**_(based on manga)_:

**.  
**

**Itachi**

=5 --------Kyuubi attacked

=6---------enters Academy

=7---------graduates from academy

=8---------masters sharinggan

=10--------becomes chuunin

=11--------becomes ANBU _(estimated since he was a candidate for enlistment 1/2 a year after being chuunin)_

=14--------killed his clan_(i think)_

.

**Naruto **

=4--------- starts at academy

=10--------first failed

=11-------second failure

=12-------third failure _(but he was reconsidered and so he became genin at 12)_

_*Talk about geniuses- how could Sasuke have considered NAruto dead last? he started at 4!(surprised when first I realized*_

**_._**

**_Current time period:_**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**Age on the dream:**

Naruto= 5

Itachi= 10

.

**Behind the Masks**

**.**

**Chapter12**

_**(The hearts home)**_

.

"_Dobe."_

"_Teme? What are you doing here?"_

_Ebony eyes narrowed as irritation consumed him. _

"_Usuratonkachi! We have training today. Even Kakashi made it in earlier than you."_

_He watched as his baka of a team mate scowled up at him determinedly not moving from his position lying down on the third Hokage's head. Yes… like the many times he was forced and not so forcibly made to look for Naruto- the blonde was once again on the Hokage's monument._

"_Eh?! Let me guess, Kakashi-sensei was only two hours late…"_

"_Hm." Was his only reply before he rolled his eyes at Naruto's scathing reply "That's why he made it in earlier than me. Bastard lazy- assed Jounin- he's usually 3 hours late!_

_He rolled his eyes at the others antics before giving him a not so painful kick on the side. "Get up already baka!" he continued his kind treatment until the other was scrambling to his feet. "Hey! I'm up! I'm up! You don't have to be such a teme, Teme!"_

"_Dobe."_

_Maybe it was because he was thoroughly irritated of being asked to look for Naruto that he didn't notice but now that the blonde was up and about, pouting as he dusted himself he finally noticed…_

"_Naruto" the blonde turned to him confused at the sudden change in mood. "Eh?" He gave the blondes body a once over making Naruto blush before his frown deepened. "What happened to your clothes?"_

"_Ah! I woke up early…"_

"_How enlightening… if only it explained anything…"_

"_Teme! I woke up early and was still pretty sleepy and I sort of… fell out my window… and well my clothes got caught on things…"_

_His eyes narrowed even further at that… He simply watched Naruto get flustered as he stammered out such a blatant lie to explain the mess his clothes were in…along with the traces of blood that leaked out on now healed wounds. For reasons unknown to him, Naruto heals very quickly. He didn't bother asking-he knew the dobe would just come up with more pathetic lies. It was annoying as hell but… if the idiot didn't want to tell then why would he bother? It's not like he cares… right?_

"_Usuratonkachi."_

_He watched as blue eyes regarded him curiously and he had just had to wonder what's so intriguing before he could react though a playful grin had already plastered itself on Naruto's face. "Aw… don't tell me you're worried Sasuke?"_

"_He scoffed at that. "Keep on dreaming, dobe."_

_The grin disappeared for a while and he almost regretted his words- the key word… almost. As soon as the grin disappeared it was quickly replaced by a slow smile that had always bothered him… it wasn't fake or anything but it wasn't cheery either. The blond turned away from him and regarded the village with that same smile._

"_Best advice you'd ever given, teme… Dreams are free and they are mine. It's something others won't be able to take away from me… nor can they stop me…"_

_Whenever the dobe talked like this he could not help but feel annoyed. Hearing the dobe talk in such a way just felt wrong… in so many ways. "Baka. People can stop you from fulfilling your dreams."_

"…_yes… but at least I can dream." The blonde turned to him then with a full grin plastered on his face. When Naruto opened his eyes he was greeted by very determined azure that was daring him to contradict._

"_No matter how difficult it is… Uzumaki Naruto never back down nor will he turn back on his word! Get that through your emo head, Teme!" _

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"Yo Kakashi! Here!"

Jiraiya grinned with pride as Kakashi dramatically reached out to catch his prized collection while Tsuande shook her head. "You don't mind me breaking into your apartment to get these, do you? "

Kakashi gave him a look before smirking. "Don't tell me you're loosing your touch Jiraiya-sama…" The white-haired sannin simply smirked at him. "These wounds? These are mere scratches considering that those traps were meant to kill. I am extremely honored Kakashi… You protect your collection of Icha icha paradise seriously."

Kakashi smirked back smug to find out that the latest edition that is STILL not out in any local book store is not in his hands. "You failed to get your hands on the latest one… Jiraiya-sama. Were you doubting your skill?"

Jiraiya scowled. "The precaution on that one, even I have to admit was over the edge. The latest traps of the entire ANBU squad only placed for national treasures and extremely important scrolls… Kakashi simply nodded his head as a reply. Before the two eccentric perverts got into any unnecessary details Tsunade let out a slightly annoyed cough and glared at them.

"Oh come one Tsunade-hime…. Don't be such a grouch! Kakashi must had been extremely bored cooped up in this place!"

"Maa…maa… Jiraiya-sama, I wasn't THAT bored." He glaced at the window with a mocking smirk before he looked back at them. "I saw a rather interesting event on that bathhouse a while back. Even the nurse here found it interesting, albeit disturbing." His eyes crinkled in amusement at the scowl thrown at him by Jiraiya. He glanced at his Hokage as she bristled to herself. "You didn't hurt Jiraiya-sama too much now did you, Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh shut it, ungrateful brat before I take those books back!" growled Jiraiya and he complied… mockingly.

He watched with interest as the two sannins features turned from relaxed and joking to serious and wary… 'ah and so starts the headache'.

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"You heartless, bastard!!!!"

"What is it now, Kisame?"

Kisame… is annoyed.

"Why did we move?! As in… away?! There were enemies there! I mean lots of them!" He is currently being whiney… on purpose. "I was SOOOO looking forward to the fight! ItaAaChi!!!"

Of course Itachi was Itachi and so he simply received a stare. It was almost a sad thing… here he was degrading himself to whining – him the big blue shark person of akatsuki 'purposely' being idiotic and all he gets was a stare. Yup. It's definitely a sad thing.

"We have to be a bit more cautious regarding Sasories death and Deidara's almost demise." After the little speech he watched Itachi turn his back on him and start moving again. Kisame inwardly rolled his eyes. As if those few words were enough for him.

"It's not like were gonna leave any eye witnesses! Well at least I won't. And we can clean up after ourselves! No one would know!!!!"

"Konoha has means Kisame. They'll know- even if it's just an approximate location. Do not underestimate Konoha nin."

Kisame grinned at that. "Of course. I never under estimated anyone from there. They were the ones that bred you…. I do not forget."

His smirked widened as he was ignored but… BUT…. BUUUTTTT!!!!! "IM BORED!!!!"

.

.

.

"I'm going out now, Kisame."

Kisame stared.

"WHAT?!"

"haven't I already informed you that I plan to leave after the extraction?"

Kisame spluttered at the indifferent tone but he could have sworn the Uchiha's tone was mocking…

'Oh god no…'

"But…but I'd be even MORE BORED! Itachi you sadistic bastard…"

"I'd be leaving then." Itachi turned to leave when a serious tone replaced Kisame's whining.

"Itachi… where exactly do you go?" Having received silence as an answer he frowned. Games and joking he had already accommodated for the past years… The farce should end soon and Itachi's actions the past couple of months are alarming. "Leader-sama did have reasons for pairing arrogant, self-centered and hard headedly independent and at some level psychotic missing-nins in pairs, Itachi…"

Kisame watched his raven partner and when Itachi answered he just knew the other had that annoying smirk playing on his lips. "So you finally asked, Kisame-san." He bit down the urge scowl when Itachi slowly turned back to face him with that arrogant smirk on his face.

Kisame was by far no weakling but the way Itachi looked back at him it was as if the 'brat' was looking down at him instead of looking up. He narrowed his eyes as Itachi slowly took of his hat as his eyes never left his. Hands that were usually within his cloak slowly opened the material from within to ease up movement. Itachi usually did such thing when he was fighting… he inwardly smirked as fear and excitement filled him.

Missing the fight with a couple of ANBU can never top this.

When Itachi narrowed his eyes Kisame vaguely wondered,

'From which side of my family did I get my fucking mouth?'

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_For the time being… we'll be team Kakashi."_

_Naruto stared, then he drew back, and then he rudely pointed._

"_You…"_

_Sakura simply tilted her head in confusion._

"_Eh?"_

_The guy named Sai smiled…_

"_Hi!"_

_Then all hell broke loose._

_Yamato just had to sigh. He watched as his team tried with all their might to tear each other up… specifically Sai. It isn't like he hadn't been warned cause he was- warned of the dangers of practically adopting team 7 as temporarily his own. Oh he should have readied himself more… how could he not put into mind who their Jounin-sensei was?!_

…

_._

"_Ohayo Kakashi-sempai!"_

_When he said that he had a real smile on his face. Really… he was honored to be the Copy Cat Ninja's temporary replacement… who wouldn't be?_

"_Maa…maa so it's you."_

_He regarded the relief in his seniors eye when he saw him and nodded. "It's Yamato at the moment sempai."_

"_Ahh… I'm glad It's you I'm leaving my team to Yamato."_

_A small cough from the Hokage got their attention and the briefing began._

"_So Yamato here would be replacing as Team Kakashi's captain but… you won't be the only one getting a replacement- a team needs four men… Sasuke is getting replaced._

_He watched with interest as his Hokage and the famed Jiraiya-sama sighed in exhaustion. It was quite a notable observation that at that moment he didn't know the significance it held until Kakashi spoke with clear amusement in his voice._

"_Ah… he won't be pleased."_

_The Hokage nodded in exasperation. "Yes… we know. I'm gonna hear an earful for this." That statement peaked his interest… someone with enough political power to actually yell at the Hokage? Seeing the mild fondness on his superior's faces he noted that whoever that person was- he wasn't a council member… and definitely not Danzo._

"_So who is this person then, Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Sai."_

"_One of Danzo's best."_

_Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that. _

"_But to make matters worst… he looks a lot like that Uchiha brat."_

"_Who?"_

_At that he turned confusedly at the white haired Jounin. Was he seriously asking that?_

"_There are two Uchiha brats out there Tsunade-sama… who is it that this Sai character looks like that would 'trouble' Naruto?" _

_At this point Yamato was sure he was missing something… Kakashi had stressed Uchiha, trouble and Naruto even though it could have only been Uchiha Sasuke. With the scathing look Kakashi was receiving from both Tsunade and Jiraiya… he is missing something big- but not necessarily essential and so he stored the knowledge for future references._

"_Don't play games with us Kakashi." Was all the Hokage said and Kakashi simply griined. "Hai. Hai, Tsunade-sama. Now Yamato my dear colleague that is unfortunate enough to be assigned to handle my team… I with the goodness of my heart advise you to ready yourself. You are in to a whole lot of headaches, punches, swearing, insults, chaos, blood and gore…hmm… and whole lot more!"_

_He raised a brow at that… Kakashi's team can't be that bad. _

"_You can't imagine it? Come now Yamato… just imagine whose apprentices they are!!! Enough clues for you?"_

_He smirked at that. Looking at his now scowling Hokage and her growling team mate Yamato thought that he finally understood the inside joke…_

…

Oh he was SO wrong.

Headache…

"_Fine… I admit he does look a lot like Sasuke, and their voices is somewhat similar… even the bastardiness is there…"  
"I read in a book that staring rude… You are annoying me. Stop it before I hit you."_

Swearing…

"_Asshole! Why don't you try not being annoying yourself! I can't stand the way you speak!!!"_

Insults…

"_I was merely trying to portray myself in this character… I mean no bad intentions."_

"_What are you, a stupid ass?! That is what people call bad intentions!"_

"_Your foul mouth isn't helping in our situation, dickless."_

Chaos…

"_That is IT! I will not accept this… this… argh! You are not a member of team Kakashi- You cannot take Sasuke's place in this team. You are merely filling in and I will never accept you as a team mate!"_

"_Actually, I do not appreciate being compared to a traitor who abandons his village. He is a weakling, trash, a worthless character that ran after power even at the expense of serving Orochimaru."_

And just when he thought things was going to get even worst a 'seemingly' level headed kunoichi in the form of Sakura stepped in…

"_Naruto… stop it. Yamato-taichou is correct. Teamwork is imperative if we want this mission to be a success. Therefore… I apologize in behalf of Naruto, Sai."_

"_It's alright… I am not that offended…"_

"_Really?"_

And there he was once again reminded how dangerous Kuochi were… and their sweet smiles cause then there entered…

Punches

Sai went flying… This was Tsunade-sama's apprentice- it was obvious.

"_I'm glad you forgave Naruto… I don't require your forgiveness though. Next time think twice before insulting Sasuke-kun."_

"_Ah… I will remember that. I will also remember that fake smile of yours… it works quite well in fooling people- at least that is what I read in a book. It would seem as if it doesn't apply to me._

Yamato just had to consider himself lucky that he managed to control them before the blood and gore came. Thinking that treating his newly acquired team to someplace nice to cool off for the time being would be good and so he gambled a portion of his life's savings for the cause.

The idea failed.

They fought even in the hot springs, insulted each others equipment and screamed at top of their lungs even after eating a fortunes worth of food!

He just HAD to wonder how on earth he'll pull this mission through.

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

Tsunade sighed wearily as Yamato disappeared through the wooden floor. Glancing at Jiraiya's frowning form she knew the hard part is about to come. And so when a short cough broke the silence she groaned.

She looked back at her patient/ subordinate and she swallowed down another sigh. Kakashi has put down the book, and was staring at them calculatively.

"You see Hokage-sama, something had been bothering me…"

She raised a brow at that. "Oh?" So Kakashi wishes to play a game first, huh? "What would that be then, Kakashi?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and hummed before speaking again. "Naruto's involvement on our past mission… "

"Hah! He surprised you didn't he? That Kakashi is the product of my genius way of teaching-"

"Shut it you old pervert!" Tsunade hit Jiraiya under the head irritated by his 'obvious' beyond words way of distraction before tuning her gaze to Kakashi a small smile forming on her lips. Pride? "He had really grown… It was a good thing he was available at the time… I thought you above others understand my reasons for involving him on the mission to save the Kasekage." her smile turned unto a smirk as she added, "Although… I must congratulate you either way Kakashi… to have mastered the mangekyo sharinggan is simply-"

"Godaime-sama, Jiraiya- sama…"

Her frown came back full force with that- 'Urgh! My ninja are cutting me off now!'

She watched as Kakashi leveled her with a gaze which was quite a feat to even interpret since all she could actually see is a single eye."Naruto's dreams and his less than compromising involvement on said mission is still quite bothering since you yourself is quite over protective of him… you would have not compromised his well being with a mission to save someone even if it was a Kage especially since it also involves very dangerous people who are also hunting him. There must be a reason… why you felt he would be safe. I doubt it even had anything to do with me being there…"

"Ever the insightful and irritatingly annoying brat aren't you, Hatake?" she said scathingly as she glared at him. He simply smiled at her as he spoke in his usual carefree manner.

"Maa… Tsunade-sama… you know me quite well. Just the knowledge of who my sensei was must have had given you a fair idea just how much of a headache I can be."

" Yes. Quite knowledgeable at that aspect indeed. How can I possibly not be? You're sensei's sensei IS this damn perverted idiot. And now that I think about it… that GAki 's sensei's are you two and his damn genes are also involved with the other blond, blue-eyed idiot you two also treasure. And not to mention-" her eyes widened at her almost slip but it was a tad bit too late.

"Not to mention… Tsunade-sama? Just who is this other troublesome person Naruto is involved with?"

Tsunade didn't even dare glance at Jiraiya for support. She internally fumed when she noticed Kakashi was solely grinding her and not asking Jiraiya of anything! Darn perverts and their porn. Konoha would fall soon. Her ninja's can be bought with porn!

"Tsk! Do I even have to mention?! HE was almost freakin raised by our troublesome Sarutobi-sensei."

Tsunade's fuming was interrupted by Kakashi's chuckling… "Maa… maa… Godaime-sama, you're beginning to sound too much like Shikamaru."

"Don't compare me to that lazy- assed brat!"

"Language there Hime…" said Jiraiya with an amused yet scolding smile before his eyes narrowed turning to Kakashi. "Is there something you know Kakashi?"

"I know nothing Jiraiya-sama… but I am curious about someone…" he said with a giggle. " A troublesome kid with unmeasured freakish power, natural and attained abilities not to mention devilish dark looks…" he smirked at their carefully placed curious looks and then sighed dramatically… "However it would seem that my curiosity would not be sated at the moment, neh?"

Tsunade raised a brow at that and with a quick glance saw that Jiraiya was surprised as well. Shrugging it off for the moment she and Jiraiya smirked. "So it would seem, Kakashi."

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

Kakashi smiled fondly as the two sannins left him to rest. He smirked a bit at their confused expressions. He did left them off the hook and had not pushed through with his prying. He sank back on his comforting bed ignoring his slight irritation at being at the hospital again, although he doesn't feel 'that' worthless anymore. He shook his head slightly remembering the Godaime's words to just before Yamato came.

"_So you're back here again, huh? Ain't this becoming quite a habit of yours Kakashi? Ah… Konoha's_ _number one technique master, the ninja world's renowned Copy ninja Kakashi is loosing his touch-_ _ending up in a hospital after every major mission." Tsuade smirked at his sheepish expression before_ _smiling at him fondly. _

"_Minato would be proud." He turned his gaze to Jiraiya as he grinned down at him and Tsunade nodded at his words. It was always a surprise to see both sannins agreeing at one thing._

"_Yes Minato would undoubtedly be proud. You have been protecting your team to the utmost of your abilities, protecting them and guiding them. You are not perfect but you've done what you can… and now they're all grown up."_

"_I did fail with Sasuke, though."_

_Jiraiya frowned at that before a pained sigh escape him. "His choices are his Kakashi… It's his life to lead. We as teachers, mentors and friends who have more experience and dare I say age can only guide and give them choices. He chose his own path Kakashi. You are not to blame. I for one am glad you finally opened yourself up a bit again. I guess your case is one of the last good decisions Sarutobi-sensei had made. You taking up your own team had done you good. "_

"_Rest assured Kakashi… your own genin team may be laughing at you at the moment- being treated as a kid by us" Kakashi watched as Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya both sharing a smrk at his expense "but they are undoubtedly proud. You have protected your precious people quite well."_

If only they knew just how those words had saved them from the questioning.

Although…

In one way or another… those words did answer all of his questions, and erased most of his doubts. He just had to shake his head in both annoyance and amusement.

Annoying brat and his precations.

He made a couple of hand signs and with a poof of smoke his signed and not- yet-in-stores installment of Icha icha was within his grasps.

As he opened his most cherished book a thought crossed his mind.

.

.

.

Itachi may just beat Shikamaru in shogi.

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

Pale slender fingers slowly lifted and formed a single seal. Crimson eyes stared back at grey orbs with an almost detached air as if the compressing chakra filling the air was not his.

"You have proven to be more troublesome as to what can be tolerated, Kisame. I have implied that it is unwise to try to analyze me."

Such thrill is what Kisame had been rearing for. It was the prospect of such thrills, excitement and adrenaline that pushed him to join such an organization. Yes he had purer issues in regards to him being a missing nin. That doesn't mean he had to have purity in every decision he makes now does he?

Although…

As he felt every hair (yes hair- not scales)on his body rise, as his excitement got tainted with anxiousness and fear, as he gazed at those ever colder crimson eyes harboring spinning tomoe's he could not help but feel… concerned? As those usually cold eyes blanked, almost unseeing, as if Itachi was not Itachi, it was as if he was seeing a person turn into stone. He dared say he felt…

.

.

.

'poof'

"EH?!"

.

.

.

Kisame gaped.

AGAIN!

And NO! It is not turning into some sort of a habit!

.

.

.

He had been had.

By Uchiha ITACHI of all people!

He blinked and blinked as his stance lowered as his flexing muscles relaxed as his brain totally went into mush.

"What the HELL?!"

Crimson looked back at him with an almost innocent feel. He blanched. Innocent was SO not the right term to describe that. He narrowed his eyes a scowl forming on his lips. "The heck, Itachi?! What the hell was all that for?!"

A single raised brow was his answer and he scowled. Itachi placed his folded clothes on top of his summoned scroll and tucked it away. With a poof the scroll disappeared leaving a plain black cloth on his hands. "As amusing as your gapes and blinks are they somehow only make you more disturbing. If you are going for the cute image, I am greatly discouraging you."

"Itachi… are you trying to say a joke?"

"Hm? Of course not. I was stating a fact- no matter how insulting it was, it was a fact. I'm sorry to offend, but taking facts as jokes will only encourage you." A slow smirk crossed Kisame's lips mirroring Itachi's own. He watched in amusement and increasing weariness as Itachi wore the plain black cloak and turned away to leave.

Things are turning out worst.

But then Itachi stopped and turned back to face him again.

"I suggest that you do not pry unto my business anymore Kisame. Besides, I can assure you that I merely rest just as I have initially told you AND asked of from Pein-sama. Rest assured he gave me his permission."

Afterwards he turned and left. Kisame"s eyes widened. Not just because of what he said, not just because of the tired voice he used but because…

"Damn kid. Who could have thought his presence can be as… er… serene? As that without his chakra."

Then he blinked.

And blinked again.

"What the-?! Leader-sama KNOWS?! And he couldn't have said it from the start?! I was worried for nothing! Almost afraid for him for nothing! Damn that child I was-"

.

.

.

"No… noonononononono….GAH what the hell?! I was WHAT?!"

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

_Pathetic and defeated._

_Weak beyond what he had ever considered acceptable._

_Unmistakably fragile_

_Turning his sight away from his blood drenched hands he gazed at the now silent waters. It was now so deep in the night and the sky was lit by countless stars. All shining brightly… mocking him with their purity. The moon was not within sight at all that night and he just had to bask on the darkness… blending in within the shadows where demons were supposed to be found._

_He is no longer aware of how long he had just sat there… at that same exact spot where he met the sun. The circumstances were almost the same as now… he is once again sticky with blood and had no wish to go back and see his family. I'ts just that, this time…_

"_So it really was you…"_

_Gone was the squeaky voice of a child. It wasn't deep but it was no longer a child's. He did not look up. He just continued to sit there his knees drawn back to his chest with his forehead resting on them. He refuses to look up he-_

"_HEY!" _

_He blinked._

"_What the-"_

"_Goodness! Do I have to smack you up the head so just you'd look-up?!"_

"_I…"_

_Ebony met blue and he just had to relent. "You'll let me help you 'willingly' this time, right Saiai?"_

_Cold. He blinked as something cold touched his cheeks and he sighed letting his friend do as he wishes._

"_Are you alright, Tachi- niichan? How was your mission? I knew you'd be here I-?"_

"_You should be at home. I told you countless of times already to not leave your apartment late in the night. Children should already be snuggled up at their homes asleep at this time."_

_Blue eyes leveled him with a gaze before Naruto smiled. "You aren't injured. Good!"_

_Within moments he had his back leaning on the tree with a child in between his legs, a golden head resting on his chest. He looked down in disbelief. "Saiai?"_

_Naruto looked up at him and grinned filled with mischief._

"_Well you see, its cold now and since Onichan is practically WORTHLESS tonight… I'll GIVE you some use! Ain't I nice?!"_

_Ebony eyes softened a bit and the blond cuddled in even more._

"_So… children must be cuddled up in bed at this time of night at home huh, Niichan?"_

"_So I'm your bed now?"_

"_Nope! You're the other one."_

_Realization filled darkened eyes and Itachi finally relented and smiled. He pulled the child further unto his embrace as he rested his head on top of the blond head. Naruto simply hummed back._

"_Saiai…"_

"_What is it Oniichan??? I'm sleepy."_

"_I'm home."_

_He felt the child laugh a bit and he tightened his embrace…_

"_Welcome home, Saiai."_

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

_The sky was brilliant blue with no clouds on sight. The sun was high up and it would seem as every bird were flying, singing…_

_It was insulting for he was still mourning…_

_Her funeral service had just finished a week ago. It was very private… just the hokage, her family, her friends, her team, and some of her comrades… Everything seemed to have been unreal. He was all alone again… everybody have now left him._

_Obito came in first… sacrificing his life for him._

_Minato followed… dying as a hero- saving the entire village_

_And now even Rin had left him._

_What sort of genius is he?_

_A supposed genius ninja who cannot even save any of his precious people…_

"_Even with my sharinggan I can't protect her. Useless."_

"_That sharinggan is not yours Kakashi-sempai." He turned his sight away from the monument just to come face-to face with one of Rin's brats. "I know it isn't mine but-"_

"_No. you do not understand what I mean sempai…"_

_Kakashi smiled a bit at that… Itachi had always been like that…_

"_That sharinggan isn't yours. Or maybe the right term would be- not completely yours. What it sees, who it harms, whoever it protects… or fail to protect… isn't your responsibility- at least not yours alone."_

"_If you have not noticed Ita-kun, whether you like it or not this eye IS now a part of me."_

"_Yes indeed… It's now a part of you but- that eye is Obito-san's… As Rin-sempai told me once… Obito-san is alive within those eyes and he is looking at the world with you. The both of you tried to protect her… it's just that the both of you failed."_

"_Are you trying to be comforting? It's failing you know..." _

"_Of course it is. I wasn't trying to make you feel better."_

"_I thought so."_

"_I was stating a fact."_

"_Ahh…"_

_A slight smile appeared on his face. 'This kid is quite… something. Always had been'_

"_We are ANBU- no we are ninja… death is a part of a person's life yes, but for us… life is fleeting almost trivial something that can be lost within a second. Rin's time just ended before ours."_

_He just had to sigh at that… it was a cruel and yet accurate deduction… too simple for a subject of such importance. And so when he answered his voice was grave… emotional, and he could have sworn it 'almost' cracked. "That doesn't change the fact that I seem to always fail to protect those I hold important…"_

_Silence followed his bitter statement and he almost thought he got Itachi upset. That is, until Itachi turned to him with those calculative eyes._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Itachi?"_

"_Ahh… I simply had a fleeting thought sempai."_

"_What is that?"_

_Itachi turned away from my gaze settling his own on the monument once again. "…I think I can't trust sempai with my life…"_

"_Ehhh?" Kakashi stared for a while before he shook his head in mild amusement. "You can protect yourself enough, Uchiha. Besides who ever told you that you are impor-"_

"…_But I believe…" the raven cut him off "…that I can trust Kakashi-sempai with my most important people's life…"_

_Kakashi was taken aback._

_The raven turned to him and then smiled. "…along with my most hidden secrets…"_

_And then he disappeared._

_The next day the Konoha black ops lost of one of its greatest assets. A highly respected and feared ANBU captain stooped down from the ranks and left ANBU. The hell hound of ANBU left however that day it attained a new weapon- a master of illusion, deception and silent killings- the youngest ANBU captain who bore the mask of the black wolf._

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

And it's done! I hope it isn't a disappointment and that it was worth the rather long wait [ I literally have only finished= sorry for rather irritating gramatical and typographical errors]. I believe the next chapter would be coming up a whole lot earlier than this… Please inspire me and review! XD

Again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! XD

Merry Christmas!!!

Happy New Year!!!!

REVIEW!!!! XD


	14. XIII An Eclipse

**Disclamer:**

.

NARUTO isn't mine but I do want Itachi to be mine though-want being the key word. And yes I have gone tired of my long disclaimer XD

**.**

**Note:**

.

I am SORRY for updating so late. I just hope you guys can still put-up with my very erratic updates… Author's block is killer that it scared the hell out of me. But thank inspiration for when it hits it hits hard. XD YEY!

**.**

**WARNING: **

.

You're all in on a rather confusing start. This chapter's start is filled with overlapping timeframes, situations and all that. Just try to remember as much of the dialogues and picture out the manga. It'll help. Promise. It's also all so nostalgic that I just had to put it in.

.

**GENERAL AGES** **for entire story**:

**.  
**

**Itachi**_(based on manga)_

=5 --------Kyuubi attacked

=6---------enters Academy

=7---------graduates from academy

=8---------masters sharinggan

=10--------becomes chuunin

=11--------becomes ANBU _(estimated since he was a candidate for enlistment 1/2 a year after being chuunin)_

=12--------killed his clan_(I'm sure of this now)_

.

**Naruto(estimated)**

=4--------- starts at academy

=10--------first failed

=11-------second failure

=12-------third failure _(but he was reconsidered and so he became genin at 12)_

_*Talk about geniuses- how could Sasuke have considered NAruto dead last? he started at 4!(surprised when first I realized*_

**_._**

**_Current time period:_**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

.

**Age on the dream:**

Naruto= 5

Itachi= 10

.

**Behind the Masks**

.

**Chapter13**

_**(An eclipse)**_

_A tiny droplet… _

**.**

'_**They're all dead?' **_

.

_It started with just one little drop on that vast empty space and then it was followed by another and another and before I knew it…_

.

'_**He was the only one left?'**_

.

_It was raining._

**.**

'_**Have they found the older brother yet?'**_

.

_Steadily… it continued on and on and on…_

.

_Older bro- _

**"_Am I… unpleasant?"_**

"_Don't be like Itachi."_

.

_It wasn't stopping._

.

_Aniki… _

**"_We're unique siblings…"_**

"_You're brother has changed a little…"_

.

_Only getting stronger_

.

_Aniki…_

**"_Even if it means hating each other…"_**

"_Sasuke…"_

.

…_Rain so strong, so loud… so…_

.

_Aniki…_

**"_That's what being an older brother means…"_**

"_Don't come in! Sasuke!"_

.

…_overwhelming…_

.

**"_Foolish little brother"_**

.

**"_NOOOOOOOOOO!STOP! Aniki!"_**

_._

"_It's alright…"_

_._

_And then it cleared._

_._

_Just a second and everything was gone. The rain has stopped and the sun had shone. It was as if nothing had ever happened. People continued to smile… _

.

"_Good morning, Sasuke-kun! Ahh… poor child. You must be so sad… and to think your own brother! But never you mind… if you need anything…"_

.

**…_their fake smiles…_**

_._

_The world never truly understood. They lived such sheltered lives… away from all the pain and misery and the betrayal. Such simple-minded fools who doesn't understand the pain._

_Only I can see… this crimson rain._

_It continues to fall…_

_Only I can hear…_

…_just beyond the sun. The rain never stopped falling, thundering and unrelenting… along with the screams- along with the cries. The rain rages on._

_Nothing can stop it…_

_The rain that falls like blood_

.

"_Hey! Teme!"_

_._

_Then the world was painted… orange?_

.

"_What the hell-?"_

"_Tse-! You're always so moody! You darken the place with just your scowl!"_

"_And you're annoying."_

_._

_Then it became too bright- for the sun has smiled. _

**_._**

**_Annoying…_**

"_Yo! Sorry for being late I was…"_

**.**

**…_Annoying…_**

"…_lost in the road of life- we know Kakashi-sensei. And Naruto! Stop picking on Sasuke-kun!"_

**.**

_His world was suddenly filled by annoying people. Annoying people that kept on trying to chase the clouds away… so persistent… so unknowing…_

**.**

**…_ANNOYING!_**

_._

_And before he knew it…_

**_._**

**_Damnit! NO!_**

.

…_the storm was beginning to calm…_

.

"_What the HELL DOBE?" "EWWW! It was a fucking accident, TEME! Who would want to kiss you?"_

**_._**

**_"Weak"_**

"_...if you're going to throw up then stop eating!"_

_._

_The pain started to heal_

.

**_"So weak…"_**

"_I don't let my comrades die…"_

**_.  
_**

_The sun was starting to penetrate the dark_

.

**…_no…_**

"_Why? Sasuke?" "How should I know…?…my body… moved on it's own…usuratonkachi."_

**_._**

**_"Why are you still weak?"_**

**…_No…_**

_._

_The bird's songs filling his mind_

**_._**

**_NO!_**

"…_I already lost everything before… I don't ever want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes ever again…"_

**.**

**…_don't forget…_**

**_._**

**_"Sasuke… do you still lack?"_**

**.**

**…_DON'T!_**

…_The darkness was beginning to fade…_

**.**

**…**_**NEVER FORGET!..**._

"…_even if I die…"_

**.**

**"_My foolish little brother…"_**

**.**

**…_STOP!..._**

**_._**

**_You lack hatred._**

...

"_Hey… you alright… scaredy cat?"_

**.**

**…_You can't forget…_**

**_._**

**_"If you want to kill me…"_**

"_What if I kill the one you love the most? How far will you stray from what you say? HUH?"_

**_._**

**_Remember their faces…_**

**_._**

**_"Curse me! Hate me! Abhor me!"_**

"… _I've dreamed of a future with comrades drunk in peace… now I'm awake!"_

**_._**

**_Never forget their screams_**

**_._**

**_"Live a long and unsightly life…"_**

"_Why won't you just DIE? NARUTO!"_

**_._**

**_Remember the blood…_**

**_._**

**_"Run away…run away… and cling to your pitiful life"_**

"_You don't know how it feels… YOU HAD NOTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

**_._**

**_Remember why…_**

.

'_**Kill you're closest friend…'**_

**_._**

**_"And someday… when you have the same eyes as mine…"_**

"_You've become a very close friend…"_

**.**

**…_why you're still alive…_**

**.**

**"…COME BEFORE ME…"**

.

.

.

"_I always wondered… whenever I'm with you… is this how it feels to have a brother?_

_Then the rain fell… again_

"_I only have one brother… the person I will kill."_

_This time it will never cease. It will forever pour… until the world is flooded over by the crimson rain._

.

.

.

_And as the rain fell and the world was once again got shrouded in darkness he felt the pain come back haunting him all over again. The thunder echoing along with the singing of a thousand birds…forever echoing along with a silent whisper… a plea… a prayer…_

"_Please…don't leave me…Sa..."_

.

…_.XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…_

_._

He just up and left!

Kisame was STILL annoyed.

Itachi left for his alone time just a couple of minutes ago and he was STILL annoyed as HELL! He had been feeling ill at ease for quite some time already and his musing on Itachi are becoming too frequent that he was creeping himself out. Come on… being a brother doesn't necessarily entitle thinking of the guy too often. NO. Something is up and it's annoying him…

Kisame can almost always detect if anything was horribly wrong and Itachi's alone times have always bothered him. Just moments ago he had thought that it was because Itachi was making moves that was unknown to the leader but…

"He had said that Leader-sama knows." Kisame frowned to himself. Itachi was hiding something big and he wants to know. At that a slow grin formed on his sharky features.

"Ah…ah… this will be interesting. Time for me to hunt down a weasel. "

.

…_.XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…_

_._

Sai was confused.

'_Maybe the snake bind wasn't a good idea…? Or was it the waking him up part?'_

.

.

.

"You woke me up… to talk about bonds?"

.

.

.

'_uh… so it's the bonds? Or the waking him up part?'_

As he lay on the rough, slightly moist and slightly grimy floor with rock debris falling above him, Sai made a mental note…

_Naruto had been a desperate child._

Feeling the last pieces of rock fall along with the scorching heat of the noon sun he slowly stood up.

_A moody, short-tempered, possibly bipolar, pink-haired kunoichi with an earth shattering punch accompanied by a deceitful supposedly sweet smile…_

He pulled himself up into a defensive stance as he locked his gaze unto emotionless ebony…

_And now a broody, no patience at all, emotionless, sadistic, intimidating, foul-tempered, purple-rope wearing ex-Konoha shinobi…_

He had simply woken the guy and states his purpose for coming. Truthfully he hadn't expected that the broody guy would just blow-up his room… 'Was it something I said?'

Naruto must have definitely been a desperate child.

_It must have been because he himself was foul tempered and hot headed. Add that foul mouth of his and his small penis…_

…_Naruto has rather weird and crazy friends…_

He must have had troubles finding friends if these are his so called precious bonds…

"You sure live up to your reputation… Sasuke."

Sai smiled at Sasuke noticing quite pleasantly that he didn't need to fake it.

_The possibility that he can be one of them is…_

"Sai! You bastard!"

BAM!

…_quite high…_

.

….XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_Jiichan!"_

_The child grinned widely at the shinobi guarding the Hokage's room. Actually he was grinning at nothing. Naruto just happens to know that there were shinobi that was supposed to guard that room- his Saiai told him after all! They just don't like to be seen! So he grinned at them before slamming open the door. _

_Naruto grinned even wider at the exasperated expression the Sandaime had- there was a hint of a smile and amusement there and so he just had to smile._

"_Naruto-kun… could I really not force you to quit calling me that?"_

_He giggled a bit at that. His Oniichan had also mentioned that he should be a bit more polite with the Hokage but… but… He wasn't being disrespectful at all! And so he shook his head defiantly and pointed out, "Why? You're old, I'm young and you're the only one I can call that. So you're either Jiji or Jichan!_

_He watched as the Sandaime sighed all the while shaking his head but Naruto was sure he heard a faint chuckle there. "You're so adamant at this. Well you are the one that calls_____ Saiai and I am sure he had tried to dissuade you and by the looks of things…"_

"_Onichan failed. He admitted defeat and it's about time that you do to, Jichan!"_

_The Sandaime finally let out a little laugh and shook his head in amusement. "So there are things he'll fail at. Glad to know. It's just that I am Hokage after all Naruto-kun… Jichan makes me sound so… soft. How about a compromise?"_

_The child stared for a while and with an evil glint on his eyes he decided to let out his greatest weapon. He sat on the floor and looked up at the Hokage and said, "I won't call you Hokage-sama…" He said that making sure he had the most adorable pout on his lips his big blue eyes wide and his voice barely a whisper. Oh the things he'll do to get his way. This had better work- dammit!_

_And of course it did. Onichan was never wrong… glaring wouldn't get him anywhere. The Sandaime slumped in defeat after a couple of seconds and said, "I wasn't asking you to call me Hokage-sama… urgh did you use this on him?"_

_Ah image is most important so Naruto fought hard to not grin. He simply looked for a while before shaking his head. "No…"_

_Oh Naruto could almost taste his victory. "Don't look at me like that Naruto-kun else someone might just think that the Sandaime-sama is being mean to a child." It's just that with just those words everything turned sour. He turned to the side trying and unknowing if he's failing to keep his face straight._

"_They would simply praise you, Hokage-sama."_

_He cringed a bit at what he said, calling the old man 'Hokage-sama'- he felt as if he had just disrespected one of the very very few people that he considers precious. It just felt too formal… like they were strangers… He promised that he would be as informal as possible to the people he cherishes… because they are important and that they are not just like everyone else. The moment the title left his mouth he was near tears. _

_But then a breeze caressed his cheeks as the hokage landed in front of him with a low thump. He blinked as rough hands touched his cheeks. "If ever I hear a single praise for such a horrid act as making an innocent child make such a face as this… I'll send them to Ibiki." He stared at the Hokage confusedly, vaguely wondering who Ibiki was. "I don't want to hear you calling me 'Hokage-sama in such a way Naruto… How about this as a compromise since even with a pout like that… Jichan is just a bit too much. Anything but Jichan and Hokage-sama would do."_

_With that Naruto smiled a little then after a while he beamed. "Fine! How about Jiji?"_

_The Sandaime breathed out a sigh of relief and stood, walked back to his desk and sat. Resting his elbow on the table with his fingers entwined he stared at the child and then smiled. "I concede and admit defeat then."_

_Naruto laughed._

.

….XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

Sasuke decided that that day just wasn't his most bearable day.

Dark ebony stared impassively at the smiling figure that dared wake him up. The guy had the most horrible of timings and as if it wasn't enough- his appearance in itself was grating on his nerve. He even dared to speak of the things he had let go off. He doesn't need to be reminded of his wayward bonds.

His dreams are becoming too much of a bother and its source is becoming a bit too troublesome to just let go. He needs to take care of it. Soon. He doesn't need to be reminded just why he left Konoha. Why it became imperative that he break those bonds…

But it would seem as if the god he have angered want to anger him back. Sakura had just entered the scene with her usual violence and of course if she was there then…

"Naruto… so you're here too."

Ebony then met with widened azure ignoring every emotion there… completely ignoring whatever anyone was saying. Ahh…the source of all his headaches had just come to him- both annoying and somewhat convenient.

"Then why… Why didn't you kill me back then, Sasuke? Is that what you'd call breaking bonds?"

'Why indeed…' He closed his eyes for a second as memories of all his hate and envy brought him back to that point when he was about to kill the moron who was his closest friend. At that time every sentimental thing was wrapping itself around him but that was not the reason he stopped. It was because it started to rain. His entire world was wrapped up with a veil of gently, stinging rain. It was that simple reason why he didn't kill the dobe.

"The reason is simple…"

One horrible memory of rain is enough. Rain reminds him of the first day he spent alone… Only his family should be remembered when it rains. Only his family and Itachi. Naruto along with the rain doesn't fit. He will not give Itachi the pleasure of controlling him anymore. He will gain those eyes his way. He would never let anything mar his memory of Itachi. His hate for Itachi should remain pure… Naruto's death shouldn't have anything to do with him. Not at all.

"I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power the way he did."

He opened his eyes and stared the blonde down.

"Me sparing your life…was just due to a whim. That is all."

And so in a whim he closed the distance.

"You should have just trained yourself, Naruto. You do want to be Hokage, did you not?"

They were like the sun and the moon. Naruto was just much too bright. Sasuke was an avenger and the rain along with thunder should cease as long as Itachi was alive. Naruto being too near would jeopardize that. The sun may just chase the storm away. He can't have that. But he forgot one thing…

The sun forever chases after the moon. He can't have that and so today… today an eclipse would occur.

"That's why due to a whim of mine, you will loose you life."

It's just that this time… only the moon would continue moving on.

"There's no way a person who can't even save a single friend be Hokage. Don't you think so Sasuke?"

Naruto should not die while it rains… he would die with the sun blazing down and watching.

"Hmph."

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"So you guys failed."

Tsunade stared at the drooping faces and sighed. She had a premonition about that and it was not a good thing. If she didn't treasure Naruto and if only her conscience could take it she'll give him missions till he drops as she gambles to her hearts content. Knowing Naruto's ability to attract bad things she'll never loose a single game… ever. She'll be filthy rich.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?"

At that Naruto looked up to her a determined look on his face. "We won't give up."

At that she smiled as she shook her head. "Good for you." She inwardly raised a brow at how comfortable they all looked. It would seem as if Sai had managed to gain everyone's trust. She'll just have to ask Yamato about it later.

And so with a cough and a stern tone she dismissed them. As everyone filed out the office she continued to watch the azure eyes that refused to leave her gaze. Ones everyone was out she breathed out a heavy sigh and slumped to her chair.

"What are you still here for brat?" of course she has an inkling as to what he needs. Oh she'll kill Jiraiya for leaving Konoha again thus leaving her alone to deal with Naruto. "I need sake… I am sure you're going to give me a headache- as always." She grumbled on and on as she reached out for her emergency sake in case Shizune was in her moods…

When she finally found it she let out a little smirk. With one foot on her seat and sake on hand she faced Naruto again confident that she'll manage to live through it.

Oh she was delusional.

What greeted her was disarming. All determination was wiped out of Naruto's face as he stared at the ground in confusion. She bit her lip a bit and let go of the sake. Standing up and heaving a breath she approached her shinobi- her brother(in a way of speaking). She knew he wasn't out of it enough to not know that she was there but he was occupied enough to not mind her.

Placing a hand on his head she asked, "So what's got you down? I thought you said you won't be giving up? You know enough to not to dwell on failures Naruto."

"I'm not" was the silent mumble and she chuckled. "You sound like a moping child, brat. It doesn't suit you." He answered with a 'hmph' and a little glare and so she smirked. After a while he sighed. "I'm just confused Baa-chan. I-"

"." Tsunade found it prompt to lighten the situation for a bit and maybe even dissuade the blonde to talk about things now. Maybe with Kakashi or Jiraiya present but not with just her! Who knows what wrong things to say she might let slip! "I'm not your councilor Naruto- I'm your Hokage don't-"

"Jiji was the one I used to talk to. He won't be able to give much of an advice at the moment cause I can't get any answers from the heroes monument or the Hokage monument even though Kakashi-sensei may argue. Ero-sennin is out somewhere and Iruka-sensei is busy. Kakashi-sensei well- when I was about to enter I heard him giggling." Tsunade paled for a bit and Naruto shook his head. "Yeah I know. It was creepy."

Tsunade smiled a bit and asked mockingly, "So I'm your last resort?" She watched in amusement as Naruto blinked and smirked. "Yeah… I didn't have much of a choice really. All I have are two perverted sensei's, and a drunkard Hokage. Iruka-sensei was the only saving grace."

She felt a nerve tick and sighing was the only thing she could do to not pummel the brat to the ground. And so with a scowl she asked. "What do you want from me then."

"Ah Tsunade-sama… you look so much like a moping old woman."

"Naruto…"

"Actually you're the only one I can ask of this…"

With the serious tone Tsunade straightened up and raised a brow. Naruto must have taken that as a sign to continue and so he said, "Hokage-sama is it possible for me to talk to Sandaime-sama's ANBU guards?" Normally, the mention of Hokage-sama and Sandaime-sama would be enough to cause warning bells to chime but it was Naruto who spoke and so they not only chimed. They were blasting their way into her ear drums. She carefully tried to act as casual and as curious as possible and asked with narrowed eyes, "Why?"

"It's got something to do with my dreams. I now may have a way to know if they are true." A frown made it's way to her face and she inwardly cursed-once again- Jiraiya for leaving. "So? What was it about?"

"It would seem as if the 'me' on the dreams knows of the Kyuubi." Her frowned deepened and he continued. "Something happened when I was four and the Kyuubi manifested itself. It wasn't a full body armor… just my arm. I hurt a couple of villagers… they tried to attack me. I think I snapped out of it for a bit and realized what I did and everything just got blank. The next thing I knew… my friend was there and well everything around was just a bloody mess. Then Jiji was there."

Tsunade closed her eyes half-way to the story rubbing her temples. "So that's why you want to ask the ANBU?"

"Yes. They should know, right?"

She gazed at hopeful blue eyes and she almost cave. She can't. She might just cause Jiraiya's death if she says anything but… Maybe it would be alright. If it was Naruto… he can stop Itachi, right? She looked determinedly back at Naruto and smirked. "You do have a brain on that head of yours."

At that Naruto promptly smiled. It made Tsunade falter for a bit. Is she making the right decision? Naruto doesn't seem to be looking for confirmation of the existence of the illusion he sees. No he wasn't asking this to know if things were false or not. She had the vague impression that he already knows that it was…

Naruto was looking for the person. He was looking for Itachi. It was not a good thing.

"Naruto, you do understand that I'll be the one who the ANBU should talk to. They were the Sandaime's personal guard- with just that you should already know that they're identities are highly guarded. Nobody is supposed to know just 'who' are the ANBU's that guard the Hokage. Their identities are not the only secret… their job in itself is top secret. Only I can know of just who they are. Understand?"

It was in all honesty the truth. Nobody was allowed to meet a Hokage's personal ANBU and actually know that they are the ANBU that follows the Hokage everywhere. But … Should she lie? This isn't about Itachi anymore. She wants to protect Naruto. Maybe Itachi does have a point. If she can protect him from the knowledge then why not? Cause come to think of it… Itachi did already say that no matter what happens the ending would be the same. He'll lie through his teeth if worst comes to worst. In the end they'll all just cause Naruto more pain.

"Wait a minute then. I'll just look through some files. Even I don't know who they are." As she searched her office she bit her lips. "So… you said you were confused? What is that about?" Tsunade inwardly groaned. 'Yeah perfect… change the unchangeable subject why don't I?"

"Uhmmm…" she looked up from her position on her desk to see Naruto rubbing the back of his head with a slight frown on his face. "…Maybe later? It would be another long story Baachan. But it's still about those damn dreams of mine."

Yeah… unchangeable it is.

When she finally laid eyes on the scroll she nearly groaned. It was now a question if she would withhold information from Naruto. She hoped not. Maybe she won't have to? Come to think of it she's already lying and withholding information as it is. 'Damn it!'

With a small frown Tsunade released the seal and opened the scroll.

Hazel eyes met with azure and she just hoped that all hell won't break loose.

She needs sake. Bad.

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_So Naruto-kun why are you here anyway? There isn't any problems with the academy are there? Your apartment perhaps? I am sorry I couldn't provide you with anything better else the council and the villagers may think I have favorites."_

_Naruto saw the narrowing of the Sandaime's eyes as weariness crept in. The atmosphere was getting a bit dark and so he forced in a smile. "No! Nononono… Really Jiji you worry too much! I'm fine! I just…" Ah… so much for lightening the mood. He himself can't keep smiling at the moment._

"_Ne Jichan… did something happen on Niisan's mission? He's acting weir… I mean worst! He's always been weird but now… he talks even less and he never smiles anymore and he even moves away a little if I try to touch him… When he just got back from the mission I knew something was wrong but he let me come near him and he was even smiling after a while but then the next day…"_

_At that Sandaime sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but that is confidential and you're not even a shinobi yet."_

_Naruto felt his chest tighten. "Then something happened? Tell me! I don't need to know everything Jichan… please?"_

"_Something unexpected happened. It wasn't serious he'll be fine after a-"_

"_He hurt someone didn't he?" His voice was grave as he watched as the Sandaime's form became rigid and for a moment he saw the side of the Hokage that only his shinobi usually sees. After a while it was gone but the effect had already set in. "Why do you think that?"_

"_Because Niisan hates hurting people..."_

"_Do you feel the same way?"_

_Blue eyes widened for a bit and answered vehemently. "Of course!"_

"_But Naruto you want to be a shinobi. Shinobi aren't exactly holy people, Naruto. Sometimes we do things normal people would consider a crime, something's we ourselves doesn't want to do, we hurt people, get hurt, loose people we want to protect, see things others could only consider as nightmares… that is what being a shinobi entails…"_

_Naruto bit his lips as he glared at the ground. "But I want to protect…-"_

"_Yes." Blue eyes blinked a bit before he looked up to see the Sandaime's soft smile again. "Shinobi protects. We risk our lives to protect. It's just that sometimes our lives aren't the only thing at risk. Many shinobi loose themselves. They detach themselves and hide their hearts to protect themselves."_

"_Eh? You almost lost me there Jiji… I…"_

"_Naruto, one can't hurt someone without getting hurt in return. But we shinobi do that in a daily basis. In order to not get hurt some numb themselves… make themselves think that they do not feel a thing or that they do not care. Some become ruthless and cold… this happens when instead of protecting themselves… they loose themselves. You don't want that now do you?"_

_With a determined gleam in his eyes Naruto shook his head. "No."_

"_Good. Keep parts of your Saiai safe for him. Protect them and he'll be fine. Just… stay with him, okay? Your Saiai has entered a grown man's battlefield at such a young age… he needs all the protecting you can give."_

_At that blue eyes glimmered with confusion. "How am I supposed to protect Niisan? I…"_

"_You're already doing a great job, Naruto."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. As long as you're there."_

…XXXX…XXXX…**TBC**…XXXX…XXXX…

Ahh… finally finished this chapter. Again... I'm SO sorry for updating so late! I was SOOOO uninspired and blocked on this story I was afraid I won't be able to continue! There was even a time that I reread this and thought it was crap! Ugh. Bad times. I reread it again and NO it is so not crap. Yeah. Love your own!

Again sorry for the grammatical errors, typographical errors and the sort… If they become too much that it's unbearable to read please tell me.

SOOOO….

Please leave me a REVIEW?


	15. XIV Treasure

**Disclamer:**

.

NARUTO isn't mine but I do want Itachi to be mine though-want being the key word. And yes I have gone tired of my long disclaimer XD

**.**

**Note:**

Ahh and so I am back! XD You guys must be getting tired of my apologies just as much as I am getting tired of apologizing. And so instead of apologizing I'll just be thanking those of you who put up with me along with my angsty story with all its grammatical, typographical, and spelling errors- Its late updates and slow progression. I thank you and am hoping, wishing, praying that you'll continue to gather patience for me, read my story and review for me.

Also, **THANK YOU GUYS** so much for the reviews! They are heaven sent and as a token of my love for all of you this chapter is extra long. XD Yeah… that and I can't promise that the next chapter will come out anytime soon…

**.**

**GENERAL AGES** **for entire story**:

**.**

**Itachi**_(based on manga)_

=5 -Kyuubi attacked

=6-enters Academy

=7-graduates from academy

=8-masters sharinggan

=10-becomes chuunin

=11-becomes ANBU _(estimated since he was a candidate for enlistment 1/2 a year after being chuunin)_

=12-killed his clan_(I'm sure of this now)_

.

**Naruto(estimated)**

=4- starts at academy

=10-first failed

=11-second failure

=12-third failure _(but he was reconsidered and so he became genin at 12)_

_**.**_

_**Current time period:**_

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

.

**Age on the flashbacks:**

Naruto= 5

Itachi= 10

Shisui=13

.

**Behind the Masks**

.

**Chapter14**

_**(Treasures)**_

"_Chi-chan!" yelled a young child as he ran after a speeding blur of black a wide grin stretching his face._

_An irate groan was the only response to the rather enthusiastic call that the people they passed simply laughed. This had been such a regular occurrence to the Uchiha compound as of late and it was growing on to everyone. Such blatantly childish behaviors had always been rare- and therefore precious. It's just that it'll forever be precious for it will forever be rare._

"_Could you please stop calling me that, Nii-san? Ever since you started hollering that out, most people call me…" the child paused with and with a disgusted face continued "…Chi-chan. Ewww…And they always have that amused look on them… Act your age!"_

_The elder of the two simply raised a brow in wonder as utter amazement enveloped his features. "Woah… Chi-chan I can't believe that you can be such an idiot." A look of utter frustration consumed the child that the older one laughed out loud. "You're doing this on purpose Nii-san!"_

"_And you're making this SOOO easy Chi-chan! Ah! I'll always bless Kami for my skills…" The younger scoffed at that. "What skills? Being annoying?" With that the older smirked an Uchiha smirk. "That and something else. I, Uchiha Shisui genius descendant of the Uchiha clan am the sole bearer of a unique gift. I… have made the impossible possible! What they have once thought to be nothing but a legend I have proven true! I with my great charisma and skill along with my sheer talent has put-" _

"_Jiraiya-sama of the three legendary Sannins to shame with his long winding introductions that are nothing but humiliating?" Shisui simply smiled at the rather witty disturbance and continued with a leer. "No… dear cousin of mine… I managed something of a much grander scale." _

"_And that is…?"_

_With a growing smile that was turning creepier and creepier by the moment Shisui approached his now wary cousin. And with a quick gesture… "HEY! Stop that! My hairs getting messy! Mom won't be happy! Wah! Stop ruffling my hair! I aint a cat!"_

"_I, Uchiha Shisui… made you, Uchiha Itachi… pout!"_

_With that the younger one stilled. And true enough…_

"_Hwa-? Are you kidding me? I don't pout."_

"_Oh-really? But what is this I see Chi-chan?"_

_The younger one glared. "Uchiha's don't pout!"_

"_But Auntie pouted a lot when you were still veEery young and not yet pott-"_

"_WAaah! Stop that Nii-san! Mother's can pout! Mother's can pout! And…and… children! Very young children can pout!"_

"_Oh? But you don't?"_

"_I ain't a child anymore!"_

_At that the older one sighed. Approaching his younger cousin that isn't anywhere younger than him by much he started to frown. "Itachi." With that the younger one who was hiding a pout from him looked his way concern written on his face. "Wha-? What's wrong with you?"_

"_Honestly Chi… It's not a matter of what's wrong with me."_

"_There is nothing wrong with me."_

"_Itachi… you are just four. Even for Uchiha standards you are still a child. Not until you are an academy student will you be considered otherwise. And even that is still too young. Outside the clan children only stop being children when they actually graduate."_

"_But I'm an Uchiha." Was the timid yet stubborn reply that the other got frustrated- so frustrated that he screamed. "But you're still a CHILD! Act like it! I'm seven Itachi! Seven! At times you act as if you're older than me! Damnit you're even talking a bit too straight for a four year old! What have you been reading? Dictionaries?"_

"_But Nii-san… "_

_With a low irritated groan Shisui sat in front of his cousin and after a while he sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't scream at you…"_

"…_Nii-san... will Otou-sama still praise me?" Now that caught his attention. He looked up to be greeted by large ebony eyes glimmering with unshed tears. To see the innocence he once thought was absent to be there… Surprised was an understatement. "…Otou-sama won't even look at me then, won't he? I…I have to be good Nii-san! I can't be a child anymore! I-I c-can't anymore… Otou-sama isn't like Nii-san's Tou-chan!" _

_Maybe it was because of the tears, or the way his cousin shook or maybe the way he stuttered as he cried. But then again it could also be the despair and vulnerability... at some point he realized he doesn't care why anymore. A hug was appropriate. He knew his embrace wouldn't account to much but still… it would be the only comfort he can give._

"_Otou-sama will start my training soon Nii-san…"_

_At that he pulled away. "What? You're still too young…"_

"_Otou-sama said I should start early… and that as the first born and heir I should act accordingly… I…don't know- How should I act Nii-san? What should I do?" _

_All Shisui did was stare… he didn't know how it looked to his cousin but all he could do is stare. And as the sobs renewed- quieter this time and the shaking was gone but somehow he felt worst…_

_Children along with their innocence and carefree ways are a treasure… and they will forever be precious for they are like a jewel… unpolished, raw, and rare. However in the Uchiha compound… an heir has little time for innocence, has no right to be unpolished .For an heir must always shine the brightest. _

_**Children are a treasure… and so they are precious. But they are not precious because**_

_**they are a treasure. They are precious because they are rare.**_

_**For rarity is a treasure.**_

_._

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

Maybe it was the pause or the way she paled and maybe even the debatable way she breathed out that he could not interpret. It almost seemed as if she was relieved. But then again that could not be right now could it cause horror is somewhat noticeable.

Naruto watched as Tsunade grew paler and paler. Really. He did try to be patient but- "-What the heck is wrong Baa-chan!"- patience wasn't really his thing.

Tsunade's attention snapped back at the other blonde on the room studying his anxious features and his more than prominent irritation. "I- I'm sorry Naruto…" And now she had to add anguish there too. She can truly say that she was… relieved. At least with this she doesn't need to lie.

"Sorry? Sorry? Why Baa-chan? What's wrong? Is it not there? I mean-"

Tsunade raised her hand for silence as a frown marred her features. "It's here Gaki its just that the information is of no use. You must be aware that shinobi doesn't actually live very long lives especially ANBU. But maybe…"

"…you outlive normal people and you're Hokage…GAH! What the-"

Silencing him with a glare and a carefully aimed paper weight, she turned her eyes back to the scroll and read on. "As of what I can see… the Third had at least thee sets of personal ANBU guards. Two of which guarded him even before he retired. He only had one set after the Kyuubi invasion buy even then there were casualties where two had died and was replaced. Those two died the night he went after Orochimaru's lab. This happened about when you were five about ten years ago." She raised her head and looked him I the eyes. "At what age were you in your dream?"

"I-I'm not sure… maybe three to four? I'm leaning more on three since I wasn't an academy student yet… It doesn't seem as if I had an apartment yet… I often stayed at home when night comes…" At that she nodded. "Then that's two dead… one had… retired from ANBU and the other was killed during the Sandaime's fight. The two replacement have no use to us but just so you know one of them had died on a mission just some time ago and the other has also retired."

At one point he felt mortified at how easy it was to talk about others deaths and how easy it was to actually die but- a ray of hope somewhat numbed his mind. "Baa-chan… I did hear right, right?" He watched as the Tsunade raised her head from the scroll and stare at him in surprise. "What are you enthusiastic about, Naruto? I just delivered bad news." Naruto shook his head in excitement. "You mentioned retired Baa-chan! Are you getting old or what? They retired they're not dead!"

Tsunade simply shook her head as she adapted a stern look. "ANBU can retire just like Kakashi- however a Hokage's personal ANBU guard cannot retire normally."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"They guard the Hokage Naruto. And when I say guard they are there everytime, hearing everything, seeing everything. Every secret, every password, every code. They cannot just retire and leave ANBU along with all those details."

Naruto paled at the revelation."So they… get…"

"NO you baka! What the hell are you thinking? We don't kill loyal shinobi!" was the annoyed shout he received that caused him to come reeling. "What? I haven't even finished yet you old wom-" BAM! That shut him up. He watched wearily as his Hokage glared at him and after a while he managed to summon a weak grin. "Er… sorry? Do continue Hokage-sama." With an annoyed humph Tsunade glared at him more before continuing. "Their memories of anything involving their time as the Hokage's personal ANBU guard is wiped out. That is the only way."

At that hope was gone. Maybe he hoped for it too much? Maybe hoping too much was a bad thing? He felt his shoulder slump a bit before finally letting his knees give out leaving him sprawled on the floor. With his arms covering his eyes he just had to shout. "This is just so FRUSTRATING!"

At the back of his mind he could hear the clicking of heels and he just had to laugh a bit. "Honestly Baa-chan, at your age you shouldn't be wearing high heels…" The clicking stopped right above his head and he looked up. He tried t offer his grandmother figure (like hell he'll tell her that) a little smile but failed. "I'll wear what I want Gaki and don't imply that I'm old. "

Tsunade crouched right by his head as she stared at him with a scowl. "So what now Gaki?"

"I-I don't know. Really… when I left for Rainbow bridge I have already set my mind to the fact that Sasuke comes first. That this dreams would only be second and that- that no matter what happens Sasuke was the one who was my first bond… but…"

"Your dreams are just that convincing."

"Hai."

"Baa-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I made a promised Baa-chan. I made a promise that I'll stay with him… to protect him. Jiji even told me that If I was there then my friend would be safe. You see the idiot was a genius and that he became a ninja at a very young age… I can't remember what his age was… heck I can't even remember his face, his name, nothing! I just have a vague imprint somewhere in my mind! I-I-! urgh." With another frustrated groan he sat up with his head on his hands. "I'm confused! Nothing makes sense… If he was so important If I was so important… why did I forget about him? Did he make me forget? What the HELL happened?"

A quiet out take of breath caught his attention as he felt the Godaime rise up to her feet. He looked up at her to see determined amber eyes meeting his. "You are an IDIOT, Naruto."

At that he was taken aback. "Hwa-?"

"You Gaki! You already know this much about him and you haven't said anything?"

At that he was surprised. "What do you mean by 'so much'?"

A grin formed the Godaime's face that all he could do was stare. "So… you idiot of a baka- as of what you said, he is older than you correct?" he answered with a nod and then she continued. "He is a member of a clan, became a ninja at an early age and… is he a recognized genius or a self proclaimed one?"

At her enthusiasm Naruto finally broke into a grin and stood up. "He is a bit egotistical… in his humble way… but I think he is a genius." He saw a glint on the Hokage's eyes that he could not interpret but regarded it as determination to help after a while. "What made you think that?"

At the question Naruto paused and thought hard. There was a proof… really there was… and then it clicked.

"He was able to activate his Kekkai Genkai at an early-"

"That IS IT!"

Now that was a surprise.

"What's It? What?What?"

He watched in anticipation as Tsunade's triumphant smirk turned into a smile. "You are such an idiot Naruto. Your friend is a member of one of the many clans here in Konoha BUT he is unique since he graduated from the academy quite early… we can find records of that. He is older than you but not too old. We can still find records of that… and last but not the least a genius. Believe it or not that is also mentioned in records. And Oh- almost forgot. A member of a clan with a Kekkai Genkai. You Gaki how could you not tell me this earlier?"

If it wasn't noon Naruto would have bet he could outshine the sun at that very moment.

"We can find him then?"

"We'll certainly try. I'll help you narrow it down."

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"**WHAT THE HELL?"**

Kisame is annoyed. As. Hell. Which was pretty obvious. And really… If he had longer hair, he'd already be pulling it by now. It had been HOURS! For heaven's sake he wasn't any tracker but he wasn't THAT horrible at tracking. No matter what he does he couldn't find him. He had followed Itachi successfully for quite some time but now he was at a loss. He had been wondering why Itachi's chakra was weakening and growing fainter by the minute but he didn't suspect nothing more than distance until he completely loss the feel of it. It was like Itachi disappeared. But then again he knew Itachi enough to know that the kid probably hid himself or masked his chakra.

If so… then he'd be in trouble. Itachi even with his chakra hidden can still feel him. He, Kisame, is fortunate/unfortunate enough to have such a massive chakra that only a complete moron wouldn't feel him.

Ah… Oh well.

Vaguely noticing his surrounding Kisame began to muse. He wasn't being careless just well informed. Itachi wouldn't leave any sign that he was anywhere. Which crosses being observant out of the way. Now back to his thoughts… Itachi the fucking bastard. There is definitely something wrong with him… Kisame just needs to know… since it had been bothering him for so long. Really… it's just because of the annoyance… and maybe because of the boredom… yeah. That's all it-

"Woah!" Kisame turned for a bit to see that an arrow just missed his head. He raised a brow at that… Samurai? Bandits? He grinned at that- this would be exciting. He looked forward but he saw no traps and yet he felt no presence running or hiding about.

_Genjustsu_

'Oh who ever failed to dub me a genius was such an idiot. Oh yeah… Kisame of the seven swordsmen is a fuckin genius!' Of course Kisame fails or more likely disregards that he was blindly looking for Itachi for two hours and that he almost got himself killed with the warning shot… yeah… his genius mind doesn't need to dwell on that.

With an amused smirk on his face Kisame stared on ahead. "No use trying to dispel Itachi's Gengutsu now should there?"

"Ah-ah… Uchiha's. You're proving to be more interesting than I expected, Itachi. Just keep on entertaining me kid. This is the reason why I joined such an organization after all...kukukuku "

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

_**Red battled with black as menace and agony tried to meld, to fuse, to become one…**_

"_Auntie! Is Chi-chan home?"_

"_Yes dear… I think he's sleeping. Go and disturb him before your Uncle gets home…" _

"_Hai!"_

…_**but as always it fails… menace is menace and pain will always remain agonizing…**_

"_Chi-chan! Wanna eat something ?"_

"_I'm reading Nii-san…"_

"_There's this really unhealthy thing I wanna try, and then there's this sweet thingy I just tasted and-"_

"_Nii-sa…"_

"_I know right? Your excited! So let's go!"_

"_Gah! NOOOO! Kaasan!"_

"_Itachi dear… have fun!"_

_**Menace taints pain. It numbs. It contaminates… It becomes impure until it isn't painful anymore…**_

"_Itachi-kun! Quickly! We need to hurry!"_

"_The west gate has bee breached! Evacuate the elderly and the children!"_

"_Auntie! Nii-san! He isn't here! We have to…Shisui-niisan is…"_

"_He'll be fighting Itachi! Now hurr-Ahh!"_

"_Auntie!"_

…_**and that he doesn't want. Pain is important. **_

"_RUN! Why are there still civilians here!"_

"_Come on!"_

"_Auntie! Where are you- ah!"_

"_Get out of the WAY!"_

"_I'm sorry! "_

_**When pain and menace come together everything will fade- replaced by nothing but the dark…**_

"_Hey! There's a kid over there!"_

"_Hey… What are you doing here? Come on…"_

"_Don't be afraid now…"_

"_I'm not…"_

"_Wait. Are you hurt?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh? Then let's get you to the evacuation…."_

"_No."_

"_Come now…"_

"_No!"_

"_**Let me help…"**_

…_**the dark and the occasional red…**_

"_Nee-san? Where are we going?"_

"_The hospital…"_

"_But Auntie and Kaa-san…"_

"_They're fine. You know the other children your age are crying."_

"_I don't want to cry… um… should I be crying?"_

"_No. That'll be annoying."_

"_Why am I here? I'm not hurt Nee-san."_

"_Cause Nee-san's needed here and you're accompanying me. Other than that I'll be checking-up on you…"_

"_I'm not hurt."_

"_Yes, yes and you weren't clutching on your chest a moment ago…"_

"_I-I was…just…"_

"_Neh, you looked more of in pain than scared…"_

"_I wasn't!"_

"_Fine… just call it protocol and a good reason for dragging you here."_

"_You didn't have to take me…"_

"…_Then you could have died…"_

_**It is easier to accept the numbness…**_

"_Hey kid."_

"_Yes Nee-san?"_

"_Are you sick?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you always feel pain over here?"_

"_Why?"_

"_So you do…"_

"_Why? Uh… I-I apologize Nee-san."_

"_Why are you so polite, children have the right to be a brat."_

"_No we don't."_

"_Hai,Hai… "_

"_Am I sick?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Am I sick?"_

"_Who are your parents?"_

"_Am I sick Onee-san?"_

"…_I'll talk to your parents…"_

…_**but he didn't want that…**_

"_I'm not a child!"_

"_Could have fooled me if you aren't holding back tears kid."_

"_I ain't a child so tell me…"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Wha-? B-but Nee-san you said…"_

"_I was going to ask your parents something…"_

"_They don't need to know."_

"_brat-"_

"_They don't need to know! Th-they don't… Kaa-san would be worried and Tou-san would… wouldn't like me anymore… They don't need to know!"_

"_Hey,hey… okay… I won't tell…"_

"_Promise…?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_So… I'm sick?"_

"_I'm not sure. Do you feel sick?"_

"_Sometimes? So am I gonna die?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Are you even a doctor?"_

"_I'm the best."_

"_Liar."_

"_I know. Now how about you lie over here and let me check on you more thoroughly this time…"_

… _**he needs the pain that comes after the tainting blood…**_

_**Cause pain after-all proves he is still alive.**_

…

"So you finally arrived…"

"Hn. You look worst than ever Itachi."

A low chuckle escaped him as he tried to pry his eyes open. Things had increasingly become annoying over the years. Trying not to flinch he looked up with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm going to look even worst after a while. Deal with it."

His companion raised a brow at him but otherwise remained silent. Silence that is disrupted by his own breathing and insistent coughing fits.

"Ain't this quite a predicament Itachi… It seems as if your death is ever so near."

With narrowed eyes he glared up to the man and sighed. "And so it would seem… The years had been interesting."

An amused smirk answered his sarcasm. He was already used to it. "Oh yes It has. Your struggles were quite entertaining."

With an unsteady gaze he looked up to the man he shares a dream with dully shaking his head in slight amusement. They are so different and yet the same. Even in their ways… they were different and yet the same. "And you're here cause it's still not over."

"No. It isn't… not until you breathe your last breath. Until that time comes…I will continue to help keep you alive. Since medicine alone isn't enough anymore-"

"Herbs and such has long lost their use…"

"…I know. That's why I am here… cause seals can contain the blunt of the pain… in a given time. They are strong and still have their use. Just like you. You are exceptionally strong even in such a state… stronger than any of the other members of the organization… such a pity. I may never know how strong you could really have been."

"…"

"Not that you wish to die just yet…hm?"

"Indeed… not yet."

Straightening his position under the tree he sat up straight with as much grace he could muster and closed his eyes bracing himself for the upcoming pain.

"I'll be releasing the seal now, ready…?"

"Hn."

"Then scream."

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

"_**AAAHHH!"**_

"_**SHUT UP BRAT!"**_

"_**GAHHH!"**_

"_I said __**SHUT**__ the fuck __**UP!**__"_

Ah… it was a nice afternoon in Konoha. Yeah… It was nice. Noisy… _**"NOOOO!"**_ Yup. Definitely noisy- but nice. A bit heart threatening…_**"I'll shove a freaking paper weight down your throat then operate on you myself if you don't SHUT UP!"…**_ but nice. Well actually it was the usual. _"Hokage-sama and Naruto-kun is at it again huh?" "Hm? … I guess…" _The usual bright and hot sun… the same birds that go 'kaw…kaw…' as if they're saying stu-pid, stu-pid. Everyone was so used to the normalsy of it all that it was sad.

"_**But Baa-chan!"**_

"_**No buts!"**_

"_But you're driving me__** INSANE!"**_

Yup. Definitely sad.

"You ungrateful… **FINE **then! Let's see you try to narrow things down!"

"Gah! **NO!** I'm sorry… I won't complain anymore! I'll even buy you sa-ke?" Ah hesitation. Yup. It was the wrong thing to say…

"Hmm…" The Hokage smirked and Naruto gulped. "Oh shit."

"'Oh shit' is right Ga-ki…" The Hokage's smirk transformed into a grin that Naruto almost ran. "I don't like that look…" The grin grew wider. "You have reason to…" Oh he really should have ran. Clutching his pockets in a protective way he took a step back while mumbling, "Oh no… Gama-chan…" He clutched at it closer when the Hokage cackled. Yes cackled… that evil sound can never be considered laughter. Oh no it isn't.

"Time for Gama-chan to diet… I'll help…"

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!"**_

...

"Hyaaa!" thud "Now THAT hit the spot."

"Of course it should most definitely hit the fucking spot! How could sake be THAT expensive? And you just had to buy TWO bottles!" growled the blonde on the floor as he cried crocodile tears up at the intoxicated blonde woman behind the Hokage's desk. "Gamma-chan didn't just went on a diet… he's now… MALNOURISHED!"

"Stop whining Naruto! Now your tiny brain should have rested enough. Should we continue or should I just return to my lovely sake and demonic paperwork?" Naruto sat up straight at that. "We'll continue." Tsunade smiled a bit before looking down at her notes. "So… just like a while back. Describe to me in full detail what you remember from your dreams. We're already on the next one, right?" The younger blonde simply nodded. "Just get on with the more significant ones. I don't want to hear about how you drove him near insanity with your unending questions, and how you forced a nine year old kid to explain to you what 'the birds and the bees meant'."

The young blonde sighed. "Well I have already told you about this dream, Baa-chan. You know… the one where the Kyuubi manifested on me?" Tsunade raised a brow a bit then sighed. "I know you already did but tell me… did you tell me every detail? Everything worth noting? Have you?" Naruto swallowed visibly then shook his head. "I can't remember mu-" BAM "Then remember!" Naruto hesitantly looked at angry hazel that he just had to wonder. There were so much annoyance there as if she's waiting for something and he isn't giving it to her. "Baa-chan? What exactly do you wanna hear?"

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

…

"_**Don't disappointment me…"**_

…

"_So it was his first kill, huh?"_

_**Darkened ebony closed at the sound…**_

"_Yeah"_

…

"_**S-stop! NO! Otou-san! Let go! H-help me Nii-san!"**_

…

_**Maybe… it was the way that it was spoken.**_

"_He's taking it quite well…"_

_**Cause he could almost see the smirk on their lips…**_

"_Quite well? Have you seen him lately? He looks as if he does it everyday!"_

"_Heh! I won't be surprised. He really is perfect."_

"_No. He isn't perfect you idiot, he is a ninja there'll be more missions like that. How he acted was to be expected."_

…

"_**No! Save me! Save me! STOP!"**_

…

_**He felt himself stiffen at those words but what could he actually do? Shifting his gaze to his companion who was merrily… inhaling?- his ramen he somewhat smiled. Well at least this is reason enough for him to bare the annoyance.**_

"_Hey have you heard how exactly he did it?"_

"_Yes. You should have seen how Fugaku looked when the boy actually wavered. Well at least he finished the job even though he had to kill the hostage along with the criminal."_

…

"_**I expected nothing less from my son. Well done, Itachi."**_

…

_**Maybe it was because of the steam… or maybe it was due to the overwhelming calorie content of what he was eating but he felt dizzy. He felt his self control almost leave him, felt how his hands were shacking and how hard it was to keep himself from leaving. He felt Naruto's worried glance at him that he bit his lips. He can't be weak… now of all times.**_

"_The guy was a coward. Taking his own daughter hostage. You should have -"_

"HEY! You guys gossiping over there! You shouldn't you be already on the next block?"

"EH? Wah Shisui! Wait-ah! We're going! We're going!"

"You guys are such slackers besides Itachi would be upset if he heard you, you know…"

"_Nah he won't. Well he wouldn't know cause you didn't see us, neh?"_

"_Oh he will! You idiots…"_

…

"_**Well anyway, your ways with genjutsu sure improved…But you can't fool me just yet.**_

_**I missed you, Chi-chan."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Shisui… Nii-san?"**_

.

…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…

.

At that Tsunade started and it didn't come unnoticed. Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit and she growled in annoyance. "Something significant! Anything significant! There has to be more clues in those dreams Naruto…" hazel watched as the child before her bit his lip a bit and murmured an apology. "I… sorry Baa-chan. I guess I'm just getting tired and frustrated with myself." He sighed a bit before scratching the back of his as he tried to smile- quite pitifully- at her. "It just seem as if you… you know, expect something… something I have no idea about… ah- I'm sorry for that… I'll try to remember."

Tsunade sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. Hiding the guilt and the dissatisfaction. After all she does know something… not just something almost everything… and she IS leading him…

"I'm sorry Naruto…" was her quiet apology that he heard. "Eh?" She smiled apologizingly at him and continued. "This is all I can do to help so… sorry."

A brilliant smile replaced his confusion that she almost turned away from the shining trust on those cerulean depths. But she didn't. She gotta swallow it up and take it like a grown up. "It's more than enough, Baa-chan." With a smirk and an antagonizing turn of her head she spoke. "Now that the drama is over how about you work that tiny brain of yours already?"

"Hai!"

"So! How about I just ask questions this time? Hm?"

"Hwa~? Shouldn't we have done that from the start?"

"Then it would have been too easy."

"Baa-cha-" BANG "Stop calling me that you damn Gaki!"

"Hai!"

"So… let's see. Some of the villagers attacked you? Are they all civilians?" Hazel met with azure and Naruto nodded. "Yes… I have a feeling they were all civilians." Tsunade let out a sigh. "Naruto… this is beyond what we're dealing with but… have this sort of thing happen to you? I mean outside the dream?"

"No… they never attacked me…" at the crisp answer Tsunade frowned. "So they don't attack huh? But they do other things…"

"I didn't say that! Baa-chan! They di-" all argument died when Tsunade simply stared him down with annoyance on her eyes. "Do not lie to me Uzumaki. I am neither blind nor stupid… do not test me. The villagers are not saints and I understand why you wish to fool yourself so as to not hate them. What you've done may have been stupid but it is admirable. I am their Hokage… I will not judge them. Understand?"

Naruto blinked… and blinked some more before slowly nodding. "Hai." Afterwards he smiled. "Thank you, Tsuande Obaa-chan."

Tsunade smirked before nodding for him to answer her question.

"As of what I can remember… nobody had ever attacked me regarding Kyuubi other than Misuki-sensei who was my academy teacher. However this happened on the year I graduated… not when I was three or four. The villagers… as of what I can remember only went as far as glaring and not so silent whispering. That was all."

"Hm…Naruto… how far did the manifestation got?" Tsunade watched in interest as blonde brows furrowed in thought… as bright azure eyes darken as if on a trance as he clumsily mumbled the story out.

"Uh… i-I'm really not sure. The dream… well it began with nothing but red. It was like I was in a world of red. It felt more like a nightmare turned to memory than memory turned nightmare… I- I think the dream me mentioned growing claws… Nii-san was the one who brought me out of the trance- I think." Tsunade could have smirked. She could almost feel it… maybe they can change what was meant to be… everything isn't necessarily over yet…

"Naruto… can you remember how he brought you back? I mean… how did he stop Kyuubi?" At the question presented Naruto's eyes widened. "Eh? How? I-I'm not sure. I was panicking… everything's all blurry and confusing… but I think he mentioned it."

"Close your eyes and try to remember Naruto… this may be what we need… Kyuubi can't just be stopped like that." Naruto mumbled a quiet 'I know' as he delved unto his thoughts. Scanning through a hazy dream he can vaguely remember, where emotions were the most dominant other than the blood and than the images itself… The fear, the confusion, the self disgust and then relief… relief of hearing a familiar voice … seeing familiar caring…

"Ah…"

Tsunade watched as Naruto's features continually changed from concentration, to pain, to anguish and then suddenly relax before blue eyes shot open. "Naruto…?"

"Baa-chan… I don't know if this counts but his eyes…" at that Tsunade almost yelled 'YES!' but deciding to settle to an overly grown grin she urged him on. "What about his eyes?"

"I am not sure… I'm basing things on how they felt other than how I can visualize them… but I could be sure that Nii-san eyes were different… I had the feeling that they weren't as to how I was used to… No. I'm sure… those eyes caught my attention. They were… weren't normal."

A smirk lit up the Hokage's face that Naruto almost smiled himself. "Now that narrows things tremendously. Naruto… could his Kekkai Genkai be related to his eyes?" At that Naruto frowned before a smirk enveloped his features, then it morphed into a grin and then… he laughed. He laughed so hard that Tsunade frowned.

She couldn't see his eyes.

"This is just perfect! Ahhahahaa! Simply perfect that I wanna cry…" His voice broke and Tsunade just had to turn away… "Two choices then? Two choices… ain't it convenient… two. Ahahahahahaha! So… what are we gonna look at first? The Hyuuga's or the Uchiha's? Oh I know! How about we look through the murdered clan first? After all with my luck… with my luck… ah…"

A low thump echoed throughout the small room that Tsunade just had to sigh. She wasn't expecting that. Letting her head fall unto her hands she et out a groan all the while wishing she didn't make a mistake. 'Maybe Itachi was right all along?' She raised her head and almost cringed at the pathetic lump of orange and yellow on her floor. She never knew such bright colors could look so depressing. Taking a deep breath she stood up. 'No use stopping now…' Whatever happens, she has to make sure Naruto would bear no regrets. No regrets like hers.

"So are you giving up?"

Her tone was strict, challenging as if he was daring him to give up. The low chuckles stopped and glistening azure greeted her. "Are you giving up?" she repeated and azure wavered. "Don't tell me you're going to be a coward now of all times?"

"Baa-chan… tell me honestly."

"What?"

"Does the Byakugan even have the capacity to stop the Kyuubi?"

Biting her inner cheeks she regarded his gaze steadily…

"No."

.

…**XXXX…XXXX…TBC…XXXX…XXXX…**

.

So the chapters finally done! I kinda feel a bit bad for leaving things as is but… yeah. This is how it ended… I can't do anything about it anymore. XD

Hwa~! I need sleep…

**Please liven up my soul and leave me a REVIEW… XD**


	16. XV A Wish

**Disclamer:**

.

NARUTO isn't mine but I do want Itachi to be mine though-want being the key word. And yes I have gone tired of my long disclaimer XD

**.**

**Note:**

Again, I wanna say THANK YOU! XD to everyone that reviewed. Maybe some of ya would have noticed that I changed my summary… I had been receiving a couple of reviews regarding how my story is quite close to cannon and somewhat not cannon. In regards to that- I'm SOOOOO Happy! XD hahahha Actually when I made this story I wanted to make a story where ItaNaru would seem cannon. It literally is a WHAT IF story. What If in cannon Itachi died with one more secret left unrevealed? He almost managed to keep the secret with the Uchiha Massacre secret up to the end, neh? Then comes what if something-some event went wrong? Which would be Naruto accidentally having flashes in forms of dreams. Then comes the- What will he do? How far will he go to make sure to keep it to himself? Then comes the- Will he succeed or will Naruto defeat him? It's a game of Cat and Mouse, Hide- and –go-seek. Who will win, who will back down? For me to succeed in this, cannon is important. For me it's like my battle with cannon. Will Itachi still die? Will I be able to write circumstances in which he won't die- considering that the circumstances are realistic in accordance to canon *in short the ending is something I also have not grasped. It will depend on what I manage and have already written- which is surprisingly not under my control! X.x*. I want it to be as realistic as possible; I sorta wanted to create a story that would make my readers think that- 'woah, that's probable. It could have happened'. In short I want to prove to myself and yeah everyone that has doubts that ItaNaru is probable- "HELL YEAH! ItaNaru can be SOOOO Canon! In your face Sasuke! XP"

And SO I'm glad! I may not have succeeded yet or I may never but at least I think I'm quite near? A bit? Either way, even a bit is somewhat enough for me. Please do not get me wrong. I am grateful for the warnings… I must agree that sometimes I fail to recognize the fine lines I should not cross. I am grateful that you guys continue reminding me since I can be such an idiot- in more than a couple of occasions. I truly do take every review to heart and they truly had helped me. So please if there are more worries please inform me. I may fail to respond at times but I do adjust accordingly. Again, **THANK YOU! **

**.**

**GENERAL AGES** **for entire story**:

**.**

**Itachi**_(based on manga)_

=5 -Kyuubi attacked

=6-enters Academy

=7-graduates from academy

=8-masters sharinggan

=10-becomes chuunin

=11-becomes ANBU _(estimated since he was a candidate for enlistment 1/2 a year after being chuunin)_

=12-killed his clan_(I'm sure of this now)_

.

**Naruto(estimated)**

=4- starts at academy

=10-first failed

=11-second failure

=12-third failure _(but he was reconsidered and so he became genin at 12)_

**Current time period:**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**Age on the flashbacks:**

Naruto= 5

Itachi= 10

Shisui=13

**Behind the Masks**

.

**Chapter15**

_**(A wish)**_

.

_Deep crimson eyes scanned the vast sky internally wondering how the same skies look so different. Maybe it was him. The moment he obtained the mangekyo his world became different. Ever since he killed his best friend everything just felt dull. The moment his kunai first pierced the flesh of his own he had started to die. Maybe he'll get used to this place since after all it reflects his heart so much that it was… comforting._

_Amegakure_

_The Land that forever cries out in pain._

_Crying for all her children who can no longer weep_

_As the wind picks up the rain fell harder and all in all it became all that much colder_

_A small anguished smile formed on his lips and he tilted his head down, his hair and the rain masking the things he could no longer hide. _

"_Ah-ah… are you crying for me as well? Such a kind hearted Lady… I'm sorry for adding to your pain."_

"_The day will come… when she will no longer cry."_

_With a blink and a low 'hn' he faced the stranger taking note of the deep voice-internally smiling at the emotions that was painstakingly hidden. So much pain and hate that it was overwhelming. "Ah… how I wish to be able to see that day." He reached a hand out of the confines of his clothes freely feeling the cold droplets that touched the palm of his hands. "I would love to see such a lovely lady smile with all the radiance of the sun."_

"_Hm… indeed it would be brilliant. That day is drawing closer and closer. One day peace would finally fall upon her." The stranger, donning a black cloak with red clouds imprinted on it turned to him. He felt the sudden spike of potent chakra that he finally raised his eyes to meet the others- Sharinggan met with Rinnegan and they both had to hide a smirk. "I simply wonder if you'll see it for yourself."_

_With a small nod he again looked up at the sky. "Ah… I wonder as well."_

"_How did you manage to enter my village?"_

"_Amegakure does have a gate, does it not?"_

"_Hm indeed. It would be such a waste to not use it. It's just that many had been rude enough to enter in other ways. Now then tell me, what is your business with me, child of the sharinggan, murderer of the Uchiha Clan?"_

"_Ahh… so the god of Ame does feel it whenever anyone enters and leaves the village. So that is why her tears were infused with chakra…" Rinnegan eyes narrowed at him but he ignored it. "… it is also infused with so much of your own emotions, Pein-san."_

"_Hmm… you are quite knowledgeable. A bit too informed- to even know my name. State your business before I kill you."_

"_Akatsuki… Dawn… what is its goal?"_

"_Peace." was the soul reply that he almost smiled "Ah, indeed. Peace."_

_Silence ensued broken singly by the unending downpour of rain. Peace was it? _

"_Uchiha Itachi…" he shifted his gave back at the unyielding eyes of the Rinnegan as his name was called in contemplation. "…heir and pride of the acclaimed Uchiha clan- So why?"_

"_Peace."_

_A condescending gaze met his. "Ah… peace it is then. So the slaughter of your own kin is your way of attaining peace?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Have you attained the peace you seek?"_

"_I hear no cries, I see no blood, Konoha still stands…I have done what I can and achieved what was at this point- possible. After all, eternal peace cannot be gained in just one night along with the slaughter of a single clan." _

_A hateful smile met his conviction as the other spoke with utter amusement. "You hear no cries but your brother's and your own, see no blood but your lineage's own… as Konoha stands, prosper and laugh above the rotting corpse of your own family, unknowing and ignorant. Such peace would not last and before long, it will crumble along with time, along with everything you sacrificed, along with the memory of your now dead clan. Is this the extent of the peace you seek, child?"_

_He felt his eyes narrow at that. "What do you think?"_

"_Such a petulant child you are…" then with a quick rustling of a cloak made heavy by rain the man started walking away. "Nevertheless, I seek no loyalty. It matters not to me if your methods are different from mine as long as our main goal is the same. As long as you are useful…I have no qualms. Just remember… what you seek to protect I may one day destroy- for the peace I seek. So until then…"_

"_Come and let me see this peace you are craving for."_

**.**

…**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**

**.**

Time had passed, so many things have had changed but the sight he sees is still the same. Looking down at his hands he couldn't help but feel a small tinge of self resentment. He watched as rain fell heavily around him… he simply watched cause he cannot feel it. A dead body cannot feel.

Soon it will be over and then he can let Yahiko rest.

Peace is coming…

Fear and hate are things that are truly difficult to differentiate in a world that bathes in blood. But humans are creatures that adapt, they learn and no normal human wishes to suffer pain. He had longed for peace, craved it, despairs to see it… because he had lived most of his life without it. Had suffered and was in extreme pain because of it. The world needs to feel such pain. Need to feel the despair, needs to see for themselves the utter and complete helplessness of someone who is powerless, needs to see the blood, needs to feel the piercing agony of loosing everything…

Cause not until then would they long for quiet and peace… If he had to be the god of Wrath that strives to strike fear he will. Sacrifices are necessary so as the rain would stop. Only he can do it…

Only Kami can do it.

"_You are making excuses for yourself."_

A smirk enveloped his features. Such an impertinent child.

"_To me you sound like a child who did something wrong and is making excuses… too guilty to admit."_

"_Is that what you think, Uchiha? Or are you describing yourself?"_

"_I do not make excuses. I know what I did. I know that my actions are inexcusable nor am I ever going to make excuses for myself. But that was all 'I' as myself could have done. I am also aware that it isn't enough."_

"_Not enough? So are you still looking? Or running away?"_

"_Both."_

A rustling of heavy clothing disturbed the sound of the rain and he looked up to see god's angel standing by his side.

"You're back earlier than I thought, Pein. How was your trip?"

"Hmm… he is still impertinent- for someone who is dying. "

"Why are you going so far for someone who has different loyalties Pein?"

He raised a brow before turning his head up to the dark skies. "We are both similar and different in our ways… and yet I am inclined to believe that we are more… different than same. "

In his mind's eye he sees a blood stained fighter trapped in a child's appearance as it was tainted by his own blood. Sees a steadily dying body held together by a thriving soul.

It made him even more intrigued.

"I want to see the sort of peace he wishes to attain by taking all the pain for himself."

**.**

…**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**

**.**

"_Tsunade!"_

_Irritated hazel turned to him and he vaguely noticed that she was in the middle of a healing. Biting his lips as his fist clenched at his side he spoke again. "Tsunade it's an emergency."_

_He hated himself for doing such a thing especially once he heard the child speak. "Onee-san I'll be fine." Tsunade seldom wastes time with small scratches; there were other healers for that. So at most he was sure that the child was no where near fine but- "Tsu-"_

"_You're NOT Gonna BE fine!"_

_He started at that. Tsunade never snaps at a child. At that time he finally looked. And it made him confused. "I'll be fine. So, Nee-san's Tsunade-sama? Then…" The child seemed perfectly fine aside from a few scratches so why was Tsunade- Then he stilled for the attention turned to him. "…Jiraiya-sama?" All he could do was nod. He was exhausted and he felt drained and is carrying news he didn't want to carry. Now it seems he's also going to cause more harm. _

"_Jiraiya-sama's news is more important at the moment, Tsunade-sama."_

_He watched as Tsunade clenched her teeth. She turned to him sharply eyes burning with annoyance. "This better be important." He nodded grimly before exiting the room. He vaguely heard ordering the child to stay put and that she'll be sending someone for him._

_Hearing Tsunade's voice as she adamantly pestered the child made his heart wrench- it may be cruel of him, it may be unfair but- "TSUNADE!" That isn't the child she should be fussing over! He'll regret this later, heck- he'll be cursing himself but- "I said it's an emergency!" Re-entering the room he grabbed her and made it so the he was about to drag her but Tsunade is Tsunade. "What the- Jiraiya! Don't you dare-"_

"_SECTOR 5 you goddamn woman! Sector 5 had just been blown up! Do you understand me?"_

_First there was shock and then came the tears but before he knew it, she was gone leaving behind a whisper, a prayer, heck it could have even be a whimper. As they rushed out unto the night, passing by every crying soul, every battle and every scream, nothing came close to the sheer terror that was on her voice. He would never forget it, and he knew it would forever haunt him. _

"_Nowaki…"_

**.**

…**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**

**.**

"You're already wasted? Honestly you didn't even wait for me!" A weak glare was directed at his general direction that he groaned in annoyance. "Goodness Tsunade, how many times do I have to remind you…" He cleared her table for a bit and was surprised to see that she had finished her work for the day. A small smile made it to his features before sitting himself down. "…at times like this…" He reached out and ruffled her hair "…you shouldn't get wasted all by yourself."

Maybe he was anticipating a different response heck he WAS expecting something entirely different. Tsunade who he found already slumped on her arms as she was presumably sleeping on her desk took a peak at him. "Shut up you stupid old goat, stop acting cool."

He smirked at her before pouring himself some sake. After a sip he raised a brow. "Woah, how did you manage to make Shizune buy this? This is expensive you know." At the corner of his eyes he saw another bottle that he presumed to be supposedly his. "And you even bought me my own?"

He heard a sigh and Tsunade groggily got herself upright and that was when he noticed that she was avoiding looking at him. "Tsunade… Hey- how about we get further wasted later. Let's go to the monument first."

Every year he keeps on forgetting just how vulnerable she really is. Every year, twice a year, she'll be like this. Actually before she became Hokage she was always like this now she limits it to two times a year… Nawaki's death and Dan's death day- her brother and her lover… both taken by the war.

"Hey- I even bought something this time…" he raised his arms showing a package "Nawaki loved this type of dango didn't he?" Her only response was a slight nod of the head as she steadily avoided his gaze. Something was wrong.

"What happened?"

He waited for a while and she didn't answer. He sighed and drank his sake.

"I'm sorry…"

He started a bit when she spoke. Turning to her he sighed again. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath and sighed out a name.

"Naruto."

Why wasn't he surprised?

"I'm sorry Jiraiya…I couldn't take it anymore." With that he narrowed his eyes. Oh he was so gonna be dead. But maybe he really was getting old cause…

"Please Tsunade… tell me you didn't." he was answered by silence and he groaned. "How much does he know?" He watched as she flinched as he garnered satisfaction at her reaction.

"I didn't tell him anything, actually. I just sort of guided him to it… up to the point that the one in his dreams was most probably…"

"…an Uchiha." He finished her sentence for her in a tone colder than what he had ever used. "You really are gonna be the death of me you know."

"Jiraiya I-"

"But what the heck!" he screamed with a jovial tone that made Tsunade look up. He grinned at her confusion as he took a swig of sake not caring about the cups. "It took you long enough! I thought you'd never tell the brat!."

Tsunade stared at him for a while looking lost that he smirked. "This would make meddling a lot easier don't you think?" With a suggestive look on his eyes she scowled. "You old idiot." He laughed at her a bit more feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted. "Oh you love this old idiot. But what's with the depressed attitude for?"

"What do you expect Jiraiya? Naruto's reaction was… well… lets just say that he left almost as soon as it was suggested that his friend is most probably an Uchiha." Tsunade stood with a frown on her lips. Jiraiya heaved out a sigh at that. "Of course that is expected Tsunade… Truthfully, I believe he is most wary of the name Uchiha to appear. He had asked before… he had considered it before, and he had truthfully prayed and hoped against such a thing before. Can't blame the kid- the Uchiha's are a dead clan after all and the only living survivor that could be his friend is a missing nin that most probably cause him an early death. Well- that's what he thinks. I'm just glad you didn't all out mention the actual name else we'll be dealing with more things than we can handle."

Moving near the window with a solemn smile he nodded at Tsunade's little smirk. "He had suspected long before, huh? I knew it. He was denying what he felt… no matter the jutsu, no matter how skilled the castor is… the body remembers. The body has its own memories. Naruto can never completely forget. I just hope that the Uchiha was wrong when he thought it was better for the Gaki to forget…"

"That's no longer what he thinks…"

At that Tsunade's eyes snapped up to meet his and he just shook his head. "What do you mean by that? And don't shake your head every single time I ask something important!" She growled low in annoyance at his lack of response. "You promised…?"

"Yes."

"Stupid." Was her snapped reply that all he could do was give her an apologetic smile. "I know…"

"He doesn't care how 'this' shit would affect Naruto? Is that what you mean?" Jiraiya shook his head a far off expression on his face. "No. That's not it. He cares for the kid, Tsunade rest assured. It's just that it's more complicated than that."

Tsunade was about to get a grab of him when he looked at her. He needs to make her understand that it's not just about Naruto… This whole mess is not just centered on one person… not even on just two. It has already involved so many people.

"I know I'm being unfair to Naruto… I want him to find out Tsunade I don't like what Itachi has planned but I'm letting the kid have fair game and I don't want to push him too much that he'll be hasty."

"He won't be hasty! Heck! He had planned something this intricate! How can you even assume he'll be hasty? He can't be that desperate!" She screamed at him all the stress pouring out and before he could stop himself- "He is Tsunade! Damn it woman! I won't be doing this… going so far for something so idiotic if he wasn't THAT desperate!"

Tsunade bit her lips in aggravation as she muttered 'damn it!' repeatedly as she tried to calm herself. "I hate this!"

"I know, I know. But I'm granting the Uchiha a chance to be selfish." Tsunade frowned at him and he shrugged. "I don't think he is comfortable of being called selfless." He said after chuckling a bit. "When the memory seal broke and Naruto looked at him… " he broke off as a bitter smile replaced his mirth.  
"I can't get rid of the look on his face Tsunade. It was like he couldn't choose what to feel. I couldn't see Naruto nor hear anything but… he must have said something. I don't know Tsunade. I cannot explain what I saw or what Itachi must have felt but… I know that given enough reason, given the right persuasion he might change his mind. I mean-"

"Change his mind on what-?" Tsunade all but screamed as she glowered at him. "Damn it Jiraiya I want to sympathize but I am not seeing the entire picture here! And I am not going to see it now am i?"

He smiled at her sympathetically as he shook his head. "I am hoping Naruto will be the one to tell you that. I am hoping that you'll find out. Me, I just can't take this away from the guy Tsunade. He will not forgive and he will be spiteful and most likely kill me If I say something more… I don't want to add to his guilt. Besides… as he said or more so pleaded… that I won't destroy what he had worked for. He had sacrificed all he had for this. Naruto is the only one who can stop him. And somehow I believe that deep down he is hoping that Naruto, despite everything, would remember him. Would be determined enough and strong enough to break Itachi's Illusion. That he cares enough and be brave enough to accept what is there. Itachi made a lot of mistakes Tsunade, he said things that he needs not say, he left very subtle plot holes… I think they were subconsciously made but they are still there. Naruto just have to see."

Silence descended as they both tried to calm themselves. After a while Tsunade tiredly sat back to her chair already exhausted.

"When this whole mess started I had already considered that Itachi would die."

At that Jiraiya remained silent.

"But that is not all, now is it? There is something I am missing… He will let Sasuke kill him. I am not unaware of what he said to his brother you know… Sasuke's medical and psychological records after the massacre made sure of that." She looked at him with tired eyes and he smiled. "However, that is still not all, right? There is another reason other than that that makes him hard to save isn't it?"

He nodded his head at the statement. The look on her eyes says it all after all. She needs not ask a question such as that now.

"I am getting tired."

"Yeah… we're too old for this."

"Speak for yourself Jiraiya."

"Just accept the fact that your old already, Hime." He smirked as he dodged a couple of half assed thrown cup, paper weight, pencil? And the hell- "Was that a kunai? Tsunade!"

"Let's go?"

He snapped his attention from the kunai that was now embedded on the wall to his is blonde teammate that was already holding the sake bottles and dango by the open window.

He grinned wide.

"Yeah. Let's go visit that brother of yours and then drink that sake."

**.**

…**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**

**.**

Naruto felt… sick. If anyone saw him at the moment he would bet anything that he has gone pale- pale and sickly green. There had never been a time when he had felt so disgusted with himself that he wants to just disappear or suffer for eternity.

'Saiai is most probably an Uchiha…'

But that was just it… he doesn't detest the Uchiha's. No. It's just that… after so many months wondering who 'Saiai' was… hoping that he was real… this would be the first time he had wished that…

…he is dead…

The moment the reality of what Tsunade said sank in, the first thing that came to his muddled consciousness was that- 'he's dead'. Then the face of a certain Uchiha came back to him. Ebony black hair framing a regal face… that smirk, those crimson eyes and those distinct lines under his eyes…

Uchiha Itachi is alive.

That damnable man was alive and so… and so…

"AGH! Damn it!"

A resounding crack filled the silence and he barely felt the sting on his hands and the splinters that was lodged on his fist. He lifted his gaze and watched the calm lake before him as he spread his palm on the great tree he just hit. He didn't know why he went there he just did. His feet led him to the place. It was their hideout … He had always avoided the place. He knew where it was but he avoided it.

His eyes turned to the book he held on his other hand and frowned. He had never considered it but now that the truth may very well be on within his grasp he finally realized.

"I don't want to know… Why the hell am I here? I don't want to… I…" sinking to his feet he scowled. "I'm sorry Saiai… I'm sorry… but please… please…"

'_please be dead'_

"_**Naruto-kun… are you alright?"**_

'_you didn't leave…'_

"_**I won't leave you. I won't betray you. That is what I promise."**_

'_you died'_

"_**However, I cannot promise that I'll always be with you to stay with you and physically assure you that you are not alone."**_

'_died even before the massacre'_

"_**… you will never be alone."**_

'_one of those who died during the massacre'_

"_**I won't leave you…"**_

'_died on a mission'_

"_**Saiai…"**_

'_anything…just…just… Saiai…'_

"_**I promise…"**_

'_please…'_

"…_**I will protect you."**_

_._

"_**Onii-chan would ALWAYS be my most important!**_

_**No matter WHAT happens."**_

.

"Ah…"

"I'm… being stupid." He glared at his hands feeling disgust eat him up. "I'm being pathetic too… What would Sasuke say… I'm being such a dobe." His voice cracked and he scowled. "I'm sorry, Saiai." Biting his lips he steadied himself stood-up and held the book firmly within his grasp.

"…would always be the most important…"

Turning his sight unto that great tree he had come to love so much he smirked. "I'm being a coward aren't I? Can't have that… besides…"

"…No matter what happens… Uzumaki Naruto never turns his back from a promise."

**.**

…**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**

**.**

"_Nii-san?" _

_A wide grin answered the questioning voice that made the younger raven wonder if he should be happy with the sudden development or not. "What are you doing here?"_

_The other 'tsked' as he shook his head. "Honestly Chi, this is the greetings I get after years of separation?" Well if the nickname wasn't the cause, the overly loud and dramatic way of speaking caused the younger to scowl as deep as he could. "You haven't changed Shi-niichan."_

_Shisui hummed as his eyes glittered with so much amusement that the younger's scowl dropped and he cringed. "Ah yes Chi-chan, I will never change but it would seem as if my dear Chi-chan has…" He took a step forward as the other took a step back. "And when have you started to put genjutsu around you when inside the village? Even going to the extent of changing your and your companions appearance. It's just paranoia. I, the great Shunshin no Shisui, ninja of the great village of the leaf, born of the proud family of the Uchiha clan smell a…" _

"_Nii-san stop being foolish- how old are y-"_

"_ Itachi. Where are you manners? Don't cut me off." Shisui chastised mockingly making Itachi frown, his stance stiffening. Such a reaction Shisui didn't expect but he put it aside as of the moment. Instead he grinned. "Now where was I? Ah!" And then within a flash he tackled the younger one to the ground reveling in the fact that Itachi didn't move away and was actually playing along with him. "…I smell a blonde haired blue- eyed… fishcake!"_

"_Nii-san…"_

"_So…SO…SOOOO? How did you two meet? You're awfully wary and protective! How long have you two been friends? How the heck did he manage to make you-"_

"_QUIET!"_

_Silence ensued as dark ebony eyes widened before… "WOAH! How did he manage to train you? Oh my… introduce me to the kid Chi-chan!" It was the younger's turn to be shocked until everything sank in… "No."_

"_EHH? What? What do you mean by 'NO'?"_

_Itachi looked at him calmly but he was sure he saw dread within those dark eyes. The sort of dread and weariness that makes him want to smirk. "I meant NO. I won't introduce you. Just imagining it… you… with that kid. I won't survive. No."_

"_How mean Chi-chan… I mean, how could you say such things to your favorite cousin? I mean- we're best friends! This here is your most lovable cousin!" the response was as expected. A raised brow._

"_Come on Chi-chan. You can't even deny it so just accept it! Admit it Chi-chan!"_

"_**Admit defeat!"**_

_Of all the things he could have considered… Itachi sighing and saying 'Hn' was on the top. And he wasn't wrong. And so that wasn't the reason he was under a state of shock for almost a minute or more… cause the next thing he knew Itachi hit him as he wore a light blush. No it was not the 'Hn' and so after the shock he smiled and bear hugged his ex-apathetic cousin with one thought on his mind._

'_**He can be saved'**_

"_Now you really have to introduce me, Chi. You freaking smiled AND blushed while nodding and being truthful about how you missed me and that I'm pretty much very important to you and-"_

"_Stop exaggerating Shi! You are still SO annoying…"_

_Well that would have been a mood breaker. Well it would have if the kid wasn't trying so hard not to pout to the point that… "Chi… you look constipated."_

"…_I hate you…"_

"_I love you to."_

_Itachi only growled at him and 'hned'_

_With an amused sigh Shisui smiled and a comfortable silence ensued. If he was going to be honest he would say that he even missed the silences, the very subtle emotions and gestures. Ah… getting 'demoted' may just prove to be beneficial maybe he could work with this. _

"_Nii-san… Sa- Naruto-kun you know of his circumstance, right?"_

"_Hm…" He turned to his cousin with solemn eyes studying the younger one as he stared at the skies. His cousin has changed so much in just a couple of years. Well maybe those few years were more critical than he thought… He grew up so much- In more ways than one. And he was sure who to thank._

"_Introduce us… I need to thank him. After all… I think I like you better like this, Chi. 'Uzumaki Naruto'-kun-" he emphasized with a grin and a wink at his narrowed eyed cousin and continued "-is such a miracle worker."_

_The younger's anxious feel vanished in an instant as a small smirk came to his features. "The both of you are somewhat similar…Thank you, Shi-niichan."_

**.**

…**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**

**.**

Dark lashes fluttered as ebony eyes appeared- hazy, unfocused and dimming. A frown enveloped his features as a dull tingling ache steadily thumped within his head. "Ugh."

"So you're awake."

His frown vanished within that instant as he closed his eyes his features suddenly becoming calm.

"Kisame."

A low sigh escaped him. He knew the time would come when he would no longer be able to hide things but… "You really are more troublesome than what is forgivable, Kisame."

"Yeah says you. What do you think of yourself Uchiha? Aren't you beyond troublesome?" He simply 'hn'ed' as he tried to focus on thinking . "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just an hour and a half. And even before you ask, I was here even before you fainted." He felt his lips twitch a bit at that. "I didn't faint. I passed out."

"Is there even a difference? Besides I don't doubt that if by tomorrow you tell me I was simply hallucinating I'd probably believe it."

Well silence was a skill he honed earlier on in his life and he learned that it never gets old. However, no matter how effective it is, the people around and is close to him seems to be in love with talking.

"Who knew you could scream…"

Ebony opened and searched for beady grey eyes. He could have smiled but he settled for a smirk. "So I do scream… Who would have known?" He slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position as he tried to regain a semblance of his usual control.

He tried to ignore Kisame's obvious staring with that same look on his face. "That was Leader-sama, yes?"

He simply nodded as his smirk turned almost sarcastic, "Why so serious, Kisame… Is there a problem?"

He watched in mock amusement as Kisame's eyes glittered with annoyance. "What are you on about Itachi? You know kid, I'm done with playing this guessing game. You led me here…"

Maybe the confusion showed on his face or maybe Kisame really did manage to read him to an extent or maybe…

"…or are you telling me that you were becoming careless, Uchiha? Or was it subconscious?" His eyes narrowed at his fish faced partner as the words tumbled on him like bricks.

"Have anyone ever told you that your attitude is impossible? Let me be frank. You're kinda self absorbed but then again at times you are the opposite of that. You are such a contradiction… You save people from being slaughtered, but only the ones that last remains, the ones that stands last. But you do it by torturing their minds. You drive them to the brink of insanity and truthfully it is cruel. However, the fact remains the same… " Kisame's look was hard and calculating, his voice unwavering…

"…they remain alive..."

"And so?"

"I asked this when we first met, now that I think about it, you didn't answer me. Why did you join Akatsuki?"

He could have answered it. Yes of course he could but maybe it was because of the persistent thumping on his head or the light stinging pain behind his eyes. He simply didn't want to indulge anyone. "You actually expect me to answer?"

Well with that Kisame somewhat looked taken aback. Then the big fish sighed and shook his head. "Damn no. I'd be stupid to." Itachi simply watched as Kisame moved closer and sat at his side. "So kid, what's the deal with that?" Raising his hands on his chin where Kisame pointed he felt it and then he sighed. Drying blood clung to his skin- an even more blatant sign of his condition. But then again he was sure that even now he was a sight to behold when he can't even sit up steadily yet.

"Kisame, stop asking questions I won't be answering."

"Well at least whatever it is that you're hiding it would seem Leader-sama knows of it. So partner of mine, how long will you be staying within the realm of those that breathe?" Ebony eyes narrowed at the question but all the same he smirked. One thing he has learned from Naruto… if you accept things faster the easier it is to handle. And so as he regarded the anxiety and dare he say worry on Kisame's features- he just had to sigh and accept that his fish for a partner has grown on him. He must really have an affinity to annoying and weird people.

"Don't kill me off just yet Kisame."

"Not 'yet'?"

"Not yet"

**.**

…**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**

**.**

"TsunadeEe! Why are we heading here? I thought we're going to the heroes monument and then get on with the drinking!" whined the white haired Sanin. Tsunade simply looked back at him with an annoyed scowl on her face. "Could you please remove the thought of sake from your head for a bit longer?" Taken aback Jiraiya scowled. "What? You know you drunk Hime… You don't exactly have the right to tell me that." Then he added in a low voice, "when you already drunk as it is. Senile old woman."

"What was that? I thought I heard your bones breaking…"

"…. I just said I'm getting old and tired of the walking… ehehehe… where are we going again, Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade's scowl just deepened but after a while sighed. "Naruto must have mentioned to you a lake and a tree. It was supposed to overlook the orphanage he was at. I just wanted to check… I think I remember a place like that."

"Hm… You know you should just accept it already, Hime. We are not stuck in a strange dream you know. I have already visited the place although I doubt Naruto has." He looked up at the sky and sighed. "I believe he is in his own way running away. He says he wants to know… and yet…

"…Dreams are enchanting things Jiraiya. It makes one want to stay asleep…"

"Hm and so they are… ah." He stopped for a while. "We are here." Turning to his side he smiled. "Here we are Hime. That would be the lake and that…" he pointed with a smirk. "Is the tree of love." With the lack of rebuttal he turned to Tsunade- "What-?"

"Naruto."

"Eh? Tsunade what did you say?"

"NARUTO!" Then she ran. Whipping his head back he finally noticed. There almost hidden by the tree trunk was Naruto. And it didn't look good. Runningafter Tsunade he finally noticed.

"The air is different. Damn. Naruto! Hey- you damn Gaki! What-"

"_**HYAAAAAAAA~!"**_

That could only be bad.

As he felt a chakra pulse he was sure and heard a dry chant…

"…_**chi…"**_

"This is bad Tsunade! That was the foxes chakra!" A screamed 'I know!' was all he got. They reached Naruto within a moment and he knew… both he and Tsunade knew…

"…**t-tachi…"**

"What have you done now, Itachi…"

"_**Itachi….Itachi…ITACHI!... "**_

It was seal. A seal burnt bright and it marred the blue that was Naruto's eyes. "Naruto! Naruto what happened?"

"_**NOOO! AHHH!"**_

The screams kept falling on them as desperate tears streamed down from azure and he hated his helplessness. "The Kyuubi's chakra is reacting with the seal… but…"

"…Kyuubi isn't destroying it… it seems compatible with it… it's powering it…" Tsunade stared at him her eyes filled with panic. "What?"

And then all at once it was quiet… except for a simple endearment…

"_**Saiai…"**_

_**.**_

…_**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…TBC…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**_

_**.**_

Yey! This had been a very difficult chapter and really! This is already pretty damn long but I still failed to put in the thing I wanted to put in! Gah! I was planning on it but then decided against it! It would fit better on the next chapter… I've been writing this for such a long time already… and I have planned for its content a couple of chapters before as well but… ahh. My hands aren't my own when it comes to typing. Damn it.

Anyway! Again I'm sorry my beloved readers for making you all wait but I hope this chapter can compensate. I worked really hard on this one! And this is also my delayed update for my birthday so please be nice and leave me a review. PLEASE? With cake and icing on top? And ice cream on the sides?


	17. XVI Courage and cowardice

**Disclamer:**

NARUTO isn't mine but I do want Itachi to be mine though-want being the key word. And yes I have gone tired of my long disclaimer XD

**.**

**Note: **

**I'm SOOOOO SORRY! ** I have lots of excuses but STILL I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Life caught up with me… And it wasn't nice. I did my very best to make this an interesting chapter… I hope it is worth the wait… if you guys waited… X.x

Well this is a very complicated chapter and it had been difficult which didn't help in my updating. There will be lots of flashbacks from different chapters of the story… I know I'm being impossible considering that my updates are erratic and have long intervals… but it would be easier if you guys can remember the chapters from before… it would make the chapter more alive for you.

I hope you guys would enjoy this for I had fun writing it even though it was a bit of a pain… too many planning aheads and backtracking… X.x

**.**

**GENERAL AGES** **for entire story**:

**Itachi**(based on manga)

=5 -Kyuubi attacked

=6-enters Academy

=7-graduates from academy

=8-masters sharinggan

=10-becomes chuunin

=11-becomes ANBU (estimated since he was a candidate for enlistment 1/2 a year after being chuunin)

=12-killed his clan(I'm sure of this now)

.

**Naruto(estimated)**

=4- starts at academy

=10-first failed

=11-second failure

=12-third failure (but he was reconsidered and so he became genin at 12)

**Current time period:**

Naruto: 15

Sakura:15

Sasuke:15

Itachi: 20

Kakashi: 29

Tsunade:53

Jiraiya:53

**Behind the Masks**

**Chapter16**

_**(Courage and cowardice)**_

.

Gossip is a naturally fast occurrence but in a shinobi community, well let's just say it'll only take minutes for one small thing to be well known. But gossip had got nothing to do with this…

"MOVE OUTTA MY WAY!"

Not when the people involved aren't exactly quiet.

"HIME, BE QUIET!"

"DAMN IT JIRAIYA QUIT SCREAMING WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL!"

"WHAT THE-? WHO'S SCREAMING? AND HEY-! SHE SAID GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

"HAI! JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA? ARRANGE ME A ROOM! NO VISITORS ALLOWED!"

"HAI! HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Peeking out of his room Kakashi was just in time to see blonde and white hair zoom by as if they're air and he just had to wonder how Minato got the title 'Yellow flash' if the Sannins can just very well be a blur. "Hm… I wonder what got them overly excited."

"Kakashi-san, please get back to your bed and rest…" Looking down at the pretty little winded and overly harassed nurse he smiled a bit and nodded. "Mah,mah, I'll go in but what was that all about?"

The nurse gave a low sigh and led him back on the bed. "It would seem as if something happened to Naruto-kun." Kakashi's eyes narrowed at that and said in a deceptively exasperated voice. "Ah…dear me, I think I am getting a bit too used to this. Something is ALWAYS happening to that kid."

He vaguely heard the nurse laugh at him as she went for the door. "You can go sneak out of your bed to visit Naruto-kun later Kakashi-san." Looking sheepish he feigned innocence and said… "Aww… come on nurse-chan… you say that as if I sneak out on you." He was answered by a smirk. "You know Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun isn't the only one who has a penchant for trouble and has his own room in the hospital. We are used to your daily routine of sneaking out, regular-customer-san."

Kakashi blinked at that. After a moment he smiled a bit. "Maah…maah… so that's why this room was a bit too familiar."

.

…_**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**_

_**.**_

_**[Everything from here is a flashback- events that happened while Naruto was reading the book- as it ended on the last chapter]**_

_**.**_

…_**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**_

_**.**_

Kisame feels fidgety.

And yes he knows how absurd it is to imagine him looking fidgety. I big blue guy with overly sharp teeth and an overly badass sword looking all fidgety and acting like a freaking nurse for one of the most wanted men of the ninja world.

What's more absurd is that he is nursing a fucking badass guy who manages to be scary while looking like he's half dead! To make it worst, said guy is sleeping! How did he manage to be scary? Kami knows how-! He doesn't LOOK scary… he just FELT scary. Like if Kisame even just THINK of going beyond a foot of the guy's personal space he'd be sushi!

But then again…

Itachi had been looking rather feverish at the moment… and the stay- away- from- me-else-you're-dead aura is somewhat empty at the moment. Itachi has nothing to back it up and so yes…

…Kisame is going to dare! Hell yeah! He is brave enough to dare and take the freaking Uchiha's temperature! Damn it! He isn't a freaking tuna!

"Tsk. Damn kid I ain't gonna kill you in your sleep." He let out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head. " Well I better tell him that when he's awake." He stood from his position on the ground and approached his currently passed out/ sleeping partner shaking his head all the way and muttering about 'stubborn brats'.

Worry is a feeling he had grown used to since he became Itachi's partner. The feeling along with Itachi grew on him. He cherished his worries and the headaches. It felt like being alive. "An annoying way to live."

Itachi was pale. Paler than what was normal anymore and for all the times he had seen the boy weakened by the sharinggan… this is the first time his partner felt almost completely vulnerable. He sat beside him mildly amused how the kid was now a man… He had seen him grow into this person and yet he knows next to nothing about him except the fact that he hides too many things even for a ninja.

"Tsk. Not like thinking too much can suddenly tell me his temp." He scoffed at himself and reached out his hand. However at that moment a chakra burst- so dark, menacing and consuming. He moved back with a start- his gaze held steady by burning crimson eyes, glowing brightly and somewhat turning more to the shade of rust.

It was not Itachi's chakra…

"What the HELL?" Reaching out for Samehada he watched as Itachi writhed on the ground his burning eyes looking blank and unseeing. With a curse and a growl he moved. Something is happening and it has something to do with that chakra. As he swung his sword all he thought was that he needed to stop it.

Samehada burned blue as he slashed through the warring red that enveloped Itachi but to his complete shock it did nothing. It did not even retaliate. Just then he looked up and saw it… A seal appeared on Itachi's eyes burning bright red amongst the battle of rust and crimson. He stared transfixed for a moment before the seal glowed one last time and Itachi's voice echoed through the clearing.

"_**It is time… Uchiha."**_

.

…_**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**_

_**.**_

It was almost a whole book of black haired people with intensities of ebony black eyes that is a complete contrast to their naturally pale skin. Against popular belief from his generation, the Uchiha clan isn't a clan of 'devastatingly handsome' people- which the fan girls attributed to Sasuke. No. Most are ordinary looking men with extraordinary glares. Well some are butt-ugly creepers that glare but hey- he's just saying! Most of the men and some of the women were born to glare!

Naruto sighed as he continually scanned the book- yes…the entirety of the book- since the damn clan didn't list the members by generation. NoOooOo…. They just had to arrange it by family from those on the bottom of the family hierarchy to the top. And they call themselves Uchiha clan. He scoffed at the foolishness of it all. NOW he sees the similarities between the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. And yeah- he just had to admit, they really must be distant relatives. Both the clans are a bit fucked up.

Then he saw a certain picture…

Just the sight caused him great unease.

And as he unwillingly read the details his dread doubled as his heartbeat increased.

A young man that paved his way into the genius list, the ANBU, the bingo book and has he even has his own nickname!

As he continually stared at it an eerie sense of recognition kept pulling on him. He knows that face. He recognize that smirk… he has seen those eyes before. The warmth within those ebony eyes… he has seen them before…

"I know you… I think I know…"

And then he saw him.

Just on the next page… the family of the leader of the clan.

"Sasuke…"

The young Sasuke he remembers. It's just that… this Sasuke was smiling with bright eyes and a happy face. Truthfully… it made him kinda sad. Cause for some reason… he couldn't focus on Sasuke. His eyes kept moving upwards, as if seeking that visage… yearning to continue looking at the one that took Sasuke's smile away.

But looking at the young missing-nin… it fills him with dread…

Uchiha Itachi stared back at him with empty raven eyes that he flinched. Somehow… it scared him- scared the hell out of him that for, he can't accept it. Those eyes…doesn't fit. He just knew it doesn't and he hates it! He could already see the signs of the Itachi he knows from this time just from the picture and for some reason he couldn't shake the odd feeling that what he sees must be false.

"Graduated at 7…ANBU… at 11…" Naruto bit his lips as tremors racked his being. "It can't be… right? It can't… " And then his eyes shifted… as he tried hard not to think and consider the possibilities he saw that face again… That face that keeps pulling at his memories… And then he finally read it…

That name that he had heard only once…

…

"_**I warn you Uchiha… do not kill… Naruto…you will regret it…"**_

_With just that Naruto was filled with surprise but then apparently, the demon fox was not done. With a final swirl of the foxes chakra before it was completely brought back to its cage, he could have sworn the fox smirked. **"… that kid… may not appreciate it as well…his saiai may no longer… tolerate you…"**_

_And apparently he wasn't the only one surprised._

_Sasuke turned to him for a moment with disbelief within his eyes and then after a moment it was gone and then he smirked. "Saiai…? So someone was dumb enough or was it desperate enough to consider you?" Now that had struck a chord. He met Sasuke's mockery with resentment. "Then tell me Sasuke… why is it you always fail to kill me? And don't you tell me that it's a whim." _

"_But it IS a whim. Truthfully, if not for Itachi… I would have killed you." Sasuke's words were slow… each word getting lower as his eyes grew darker. "I would have killed you years before… I would be trying harder to kill you NOW."_

"_Why do you want to kill me?" was the silent question and yet it echoed within the empty space within him. And then the quiet reply came. "I don't want to kill you."_

"_And yet you almost did- a couple of times."_

"_It was a whim…"_

_He tsked, eyes blazing in annoyance. "Bastard. So why?"_

_And then Sasuke turned to him… deep crimson piercing his soul. He looked away as he forcefully made himself ask, "…and what does your deranged brother got anything to do with it?"_

"_Because I do not wish to be like him." He noted the sarcasm within that voice… dark, almost mad. And then it became distant… "As far as I know Itachi only had a single friend. Only one he had ever considered a friend. He was our cousin… a cousin he considers almost like brother." Sasuke's eyes darkened still. It was filled with hate… silent hate. "Tell me Naruto... do you remember what I told you on the valley of the end?"_

_Blue eyes glistened for a bit as a bitter scowl enveloped his features. "That I was your best friend."_

"_Yes… and do you know what happened to Itachi's best friend?" Crimson eyes flashed bright and Naruto knew. "He died, committed suicide, murdered, a couple of days before the massacre of our family! All for power! I will not attain that power the same way he did!"_

"_That doesn't explain why you want to kill me- okay no- TRIED and tried- and I may as well say it, will continue to try and kill me?" Blazing blue met with burning crimson and then- Sasuke turned away with a sneer._

"_If I am to kill you, it would be for my own reasons… my own whims… you will not die the same way he did…"_

"_Just answer me straightly… Sasuke..." _

"_Your existence is a hindrance." And then he was engulfed in flames. Just as Naruto was to go back as well, a whisper… a silent echo resonated along with the last flickering of fire…_

"…_you are not to die...like __**Shisui**__…_

…

"Shisui…"

The full effect of that name tumbled upon him like a mountain of bricks as his heart beat became more erratic and in the far recesses of his mind he can sense his chakra going haywire.

"Shi…sui…"

The name in itself held no value… it wasn't important It shouldn't have any meaning to him… but as his gaze stayed transfixed on the man whose name was Shisui…

…

"_I finally meet you! Naru-chan!" a black ball of energy came bounding on him hugged him and beamed down on him. For a moment he stiffened and he just knew the other noticed but for some reason the stranger didn't seem to mind. He turned to his friend in confusion and asked, "err Saiai… who's he?"._

_For the entire time they had been friends his Nii-san had never introduced him to anyone else. They were not that careful but he knew even though he was not told… he could feel his Saiai's chakra surround them whenever they walk around the village. Even though he does not ask and he was not told, he knew no one from the village aside from the Hokage and his ANBU even knows that they knew each other… So as he stared at the stranger his Saiai brought along he had to wonder… _

_The stranger in question pulled away in mock hurt that made him lower his guard. "You don't know me!"_

"_No." _

_Dark ebony eyes and wavy jet black hair… actually the guy looked a bit like his Saiai… _

"_I am the great, Uchiha Shisui… ring a bell?" _

_Oka-Ayy… So they are related. He turned to his Saiai and he nearly smirked… okay… so he failed restraining himself cause yeah… "You're related?" He turned back at the weird raven in wonder… "Er… No? I don't know you? Should I know you? Um… You two are related? But… but… you're WEIRD! In a different way!" _

_The other blinked at him. "Well yes I am but… but… Chi really has not mentioned me?"_

"_Chi?" Now Naruto was caught off guard. No way! Okay… he did not just call who he thinks he had called 'Chi' did he? But…_

"_Yes… Chi… now, he has not mentioned my greatness? My utter incomprehensible value to his very dull existence? My golden role in his life… my…"_

_So he did just call who he taught he had just called 'Chi'… and then continued being weird… He turned to his friend who was looking even more annoyed by the second. He nearly smirked when his emotionally stunted friend snapped._

"_Oh shut up Shi-nii!"_

_He turned to the stranger with a blank face he copied from his Nii-san and said, "You are weird…"_

_The other just raised a brow at him and said exasperatedly, "Do you not now any other words?"_

"_But it fits you perfectly… besides… Saiai… you let him call you Chi?"_

_At that his 'Chi' blanched and scowled at him that he grinned. "No, of course not."_

_The guy Shisui hummed a bit,"Actually…" he said silently nodding to himself… " I seldom call him Chi… I usually call him…"_

"_Do not say another word Shi…" was his Saiai's silent warning… he sounded as if he was growling. He just knew that if it had been anyone else, they'd have run away screaming already but it appears this one was either immune or he totally doesn't have any self preservation instincts._

"_Chi-chan!"_

_Naruto choked a bit his eyes widening as a grin spread on his face. "Ch-chi-chan?" Oka-Ay… the guy doesn't love his life!_

"_Yes!"_

_Blue eyes stared up at ebony, complete amazement and confusion shimmering just on the surface. "You are weird…"_

"_Hey!"_

_And then he grinned. "But I like you!" He could just hear his Saiai sigh exasperatedly at his side but he knew, Itachi was smiling a bit. Naruto knows that maybe he should be a bit threatened… or jealous cause if he was right… Shisui-san is his Saiai's most important… They seem very close even though his Saiai barely spoke… the fondness was obvious on his eyes. He felt a small twinge but it was slight. And soon it was gone cause at the moment bright, bright ebony was smiling down at him…_

"_Heh… I knew you would!"_

…

And then he felt it. Like a huge glass wall was suddenly destroyed showering him with every small debris… It rained on him like a huge wave of Déjà vu engulfing his very being much like those deep, deep eyes that shone on him, pleading to him…

_**"Naruto-kun…"**_

Pleading…

_**"Naru-chan!"**_

Begging…

**_"Naru!"_**

Crying out to him…

"_**Na..ruto…"**_

...

"_**Save him…"**_

…

"…_**I can't…"**_

It was broken… that voice he hears. It broke with every word.

"_**I… tried... so hard…"**_

It was so soft and so low…

"… _**for so long…"**_

It was so much like a prayer… to a deity that just wasn't there.

"…_**Please… save him…"**_

It was a broken echo of a plea… a prayer… and a whisper from so long ago…

…

And it continued to echo like a quickly brewing storm raging on and on and on begging him to remember and then…

Darkness…

…an all consuming darkness, a deep, deep blanket of black along with deafening silence. It enveloped him as it muddled his senses, his perception and his being. He could not see, feel, or hear… even his own breath…

… was he even breathing?

And then there was panic.

His mind screamed and he could have sworn he was crying and yet he hears nothing. Not even his heart. And for the first time ever since he thought Sasuke has died…

…he felt terrified…

Deep seeded terror and absolute hopelessness flared for silence has come again along with it numbness descended as it grew cold… until he wasn't scared anymore.

Maybe he died?

…Yes, maybe he did…

.

…_**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**_

.

It was quiet… too quiet.

After all the drama a while back, Itachi simply fell back- asleep if not paler. Shifting his eyes to the left he saw nothing… nothing but trees. To the right there was a small creek… the sky is not perceivable due to the towering foliage. He let his chakra spread as wide as it could get- nothing. The traps were all intact. His senses had been in overdrive and what unnerved him more was that… he knows that even though it was Itachi's voice… It was not his words. He sighed his hundredth sigh… and yes he was counting.

It had been hours since the…

And it was quiet. Too quiet.

No on coming danger…

It was… unnerving . And so…

"Itachi…"

Weary ebony eyes glanced at him and he could have sworn his partner was getting worst. "What do you want Kisame?" It was the usual tone and it appeared Itachi has no clue anything happened. He narrowed his eyes… it was the usual and so it simply means that Itachi is hiding something again. He shook his head as he smiled to himself. 'Fine. I'll give you your peace of mind… for a little more while.'

"NeEh… Itachi… It's too…-"

"Kisame"

"uh… yes?" He asked with a smirk.

"If you are going to whine to me on how bored you are and that there are no entertainment then please… do not talk. Sleep and don't wake up until I have enough energy to ignore you."

He blinked at that. And then he blinked again… before a laugh broke from him. "Oh honestly Itachi… you're more entertaining than any hunter squad…"

His smirk widened when Itachi opened his eyes and glared weakly at him. 'Ah to hell with giving him peace.' "You have grown accustomed to me… admit it, Itachi. You are even bickering with me." He smirked amusedly when Itachi's glare turned deadly… defensively. He tsked as he straightened himself, his grip on Samehada loosening.

"If you quit putting so much energy in hiding too many secrets you'd probably have more energy to ignore me, Itachi."

He knew he was trapping him… he was being unfair and abusing Itachi's current state but- enough is enough. Dropping all amusement and jokes aside he pinned Itachi with a stare- Itachi isn't the only S-class criminal that had managed to splash his bloody name in history… so did he.

"So tell me honestly… That was the Kyuubi's, was it not?"

.

…_**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX….**_

_**.**_

But then light flared. Burning red swallowed the darkness chasing it away. But it was not warm… it did not bring him comfort did not chase his fears away. As the red expanded a burning fire ran through his veins as he cried out in pain.

It was agony beyond anything he knew and voices kept echoing within his mind... It was his dreams… he just knew it and they were getting louder steadily consuming him… He just needed to accept and the pain will seize… they will… but something stops him…

"…no…"

His own voice begged…

"…NO!..."

Denying the memories that was rushing back…

"Please NO!"

"_**Time is up…"**_

…

Then chakra flared. Strong, dark, burning… a chakra he knew too well.

"…**Kyuubi…?"**

Some barrier snapped and he felt an all consuming pain on his eyes. Denial time was over… and at that time he finally accepted…

"…**I am not… ready for this…"**

But even so, the memories came, they were clear, ever so clear… everything, every detail, everything… even the faces. Especially the faces, the names… the feelings. They were so clear he screamed. They were so vivid… so real… that he cried…

"**Stop! Stop!STOP!"**

Amidst his cries and the pain a thought screamed at him…

"**I don't want this!"**

He didn't… he was sure he didn't… there was no need to know. And so he had been avoiding it. Somehow he knows that it wouldn't end well and that he wanted it all to stay a dream. A very nice dream…

He wanted to keep on dreaming.

"_**This is a test…"**_

…

…everything is a dream…

"_**I hate you…"**_

"_**May I ask why, Naruto-kun?"**_

_**Blue filled with contempt at those words, "Are you seriously asking me WHY I hate you?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

.

Because on his dreams… Saiai was just Saiai…

.

"_**Saia."**__** came a detached voice that made him stiffen . "Such an interesting way to call me, Naruto-kun."**_

.

There were no consequences on dreams… he can wake up and wish them real or decide that they were just dreams…

_**.**_

_**You don't even know how painful it is… to have no one… to yearn that you had someone… to just be there. Why make me hope that stupid dreams may be true only to… only to… find out that it's only… only YOU?" **_

.

He can't be truly heartbroken because of a dream…

.

"_**YOU! Quit with genjutsu's you BASTARD! You're strong enough to just knock me unconscious! Stop confusing me with these fake memories-"**_

"…_**saiai won't abandon me! He won't just leave me! H- he isn't YOU! You… you're a heartless bastard who cost me Sasuke and you…you… want to kill me… "**_

.

He didn't want reality. It hurts too much… too complicated and too much…

.

"_**Everything will be fine…"**_

_**-crimson forced itself on his line of vision-**_

"…_**saiai…"**_

"_**Mangekyo"**_

.

He wanted to keep on dreaming…

.

"_**I loved the cloak, Tachi- onichan!"**_

.

On his dreams Saiai was just Saiai… and Saiai wasn't…

.

"_**Oh. Ne Onichan, if I tell you my name would you tell me yours?"**_

"_**Maybe."**_

_**He sprang to his feet as happiness filled his heart. He could not help but grin as wide as his lips could go as he wiped his tears away. He was met by brilliant ebony eyes that reflected the full moon… he could not help but smile. **_

"_**Onichan, thank you for talking to me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"**_

_**Reaching out his hands he internally worried. He always wanted to try it… to make friends… and shake their hands… As pale hands enveloped his, his worries was melted away by the warmth and the kind smile.**_

"_**Hn. I'm Uchiha Itachi"**_

.

Saiai was faceless and nameless…

.

"_**Why does it have to YOU?"**_

.

"It isn't him…"

He was fine with it, truly, he was fine with it…

.

"_**People… fear what they don't understand and they often hate what they fear. They don't want to see what they hate. If they cannot get rid of it they hurt it because they don't understand and because they hate it since they fear it."**_

"_**What you said… what were you saying?"**_

.

"It's just a dream… that's turning into a nightmare…"

He doesn't want reality…

.

"_**Neh Itachi- niichan? Can I call you Saiai?"**_

.

"I don't need reality- if the truth is you…"

…

"… _**and so as you wish…"**_

…

"_**KAAWWWWWW!"**_

A deafening screech echoed on his mind as innumerable black birds swallowed up the scene… slowly eating up an image of a young pale child with glistening ebony eyes that was filled with tears…

"_**Naruto-kun I won't be the only you would have. You'll meet and befriend many more as you grow-"**_

"_**But you'll always be my MOST important…"**_

… a soft trembling smile on his lips…

"_**Yes you win, saiai."**_

And then it was gone. Swallowed up by the darkness… every image, every smile, every tear… but the darkness could not swallow the sound… a low anguished voice, strained and pained kept whispering to his soul… his pleas echoing within his heart…

"_**Forgive me…"**_

_Open your eyes…_

"_**Saiai… forgive me…"**_

_Open them for me…_

"_**Saiai…"**_

_Saiai…_

"_**Saiai… forgive me…"**_

_Open them… Naruto_

…

And so he did… and crimson filled his vision. A deep pair of crimson eyes swimming with tears… gazing at him like it was the last… He could feel his own throb in pain as his own tears continually fell- his heart beating erratically… painfully within his chest. He wanted to look away but he could not…He was hypnotized by the black spinning tomoes… faster it went as they merged and then stopped…

"_**Goodbye"**_

…

…

…

"**NOOO! SAIAI!"**

Azure eyes snapped open in panic, blinking wildly, trying to focus. Brilliant blonde hair was swept back by a cold breeze that he shivered. His breath came in heaves as he wiped the tears that had been pouring endlessly.

"Where am I?"

Looking around his nerves started to relax. It was the same sky… the same orange, red and blue colors that battled against the blackness that fell along with the night. He smiled as lake glistened just a couple of feet from him… It was so peaceful. He could just here the rustling of the leaves above him… His favorite tree…

Movement caught his attention and he smiled turning towards the sound as a soft sigh escaped his lips…

"_**Saiai…"**_

And sure enough… Ebony eyes met his- obscured slightly by loose ebony hair that contrasted his pale skin. He was dressed in black as he always was… standing there with a light smile on his lips.

Overcome by happiness he ran to him… shouting his greetings and his relief. However… as he got nearer he felt something wrong… and he stopped. He was near and yet a bit far… but this time he could see…

Silent tears continually fell from anguished ebony eyes as he stared at him…

"_**Naruto-kun… I begged for you…"**_

As the scene became more obscured his heart broke as pain not his own tore his heart… along with voice that called and prayed for him…

"…_**to save him…"**_

.

…_**XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…TBC…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…XXXX…**_

_**.**_

And so this chapter ends… the next update will come indefinitely but I promise I will not be stopping this story as long as I am sure that there is at least 1 reader waiting for it. Other than that, I love Itachi too much to stop this. XD Anyway! Please forgive me for the typographical errors, spelling errors, grammatical errors… well… errors. As usual I uploaded this as soon as I put the last dot on the chapter. Other than that I don't have a beta… X3 If said errors had become unbearable and annoying beyond acceptable then please tell me… I will try to make it better.

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

It will make me happy... please?


End file.
